Lose Myself to Love You
by missd735
Summary: Serena plots to put herself in danger since Darien will only come near her when Sailor Moon is in trouble. She gets more than she bargains for, however, when things go very very wrong.
1. Crashing Down

Quick Notes: This story is based on the episode "Awaken, Sleeping Beauty! Mamoru's Difficulties!" It is episode 62(Sailor Moon R) in the english version and episode 69 in the japanese version. This story takes place in the park when Darien speeds off on his motorcycle with a brunette as a passenger.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Do I really have to say this? That's why it's on a **fan**fiction site. This whole story is from the figment of my imagination.

**CHAPTER 1 - Crashing Down**

\At the park\

She was never the same after that day. She stood in the same spot for hours with her hands clasped together not bothering to wipe the tears off her cheeks. The unstoppable tears kept flowing and the ache in her heart refused to cease its throbbing. How could he do this to her? How could he be so cruel and uncaring?

"Who is she Darien?" The brunette stranger had asked curiously. "Just some girl I know." Darien replied as he hastily took his eyes off Serena and he revved his engine and quickly sped off as the light turned green. She watched as he sped away on his motorcycle with the brunette who had his arms wrapped around him from behind. She thought she literally felt her heart break. She wondered if she had known a month ago that her world would come crashing down so suddenly, would she still go through with this heartache?

"Oh Darien..." Serena whispered quietly. The other girls stood motionless behind Serena, none knowing quite what to say to comfort her. "What a jerk!" Lita shouted loudly after them, but it was too late. They were too far away to hear her.

Serena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder followed by the sound of Rei's voice. "Serena...you don't deserve that." She heard the sound of the rest of the girls agreeing. Serena kept her head down and refused to look up. She was grateful that the other girls were there for her and did their best to comfort her, but that wasn't bringing Darien back to her.

She sighed deeply, the agony so apparent in her posture, her face, and her voice. "I appreciate everything you guys...but please, I just need to be alone." Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei stood unmoving for a few moments watching their dear friend as she stood hunched in the same spot that she had spotted Darien on his motorcycle. All four looked at each other and nodded reluctantly as they somberly headed home hoping with all their hearts that Serena would be alright.

\At Rei's temple\

There was a loud thud as Lita slammed down her tea cup. "How dare he!!" Rei nodded in agreement. "The nerve of that guy!" Ami didn't look up from the floor. "Still, I think it's rather odd for Darien to act this way. We all saw how happy they were just a couple weeks ago." Mina sighed and said, "Amy's right. There's got to be a reason why Darien's acting this way. It's so sudden don't you think?" It was silent for a while as each one of them thought of Serena alone in the park unmoving along with the expression on her face - an expression of deep agony.

Rei's thoughts reverted to the times when she was interested in Darien. She remembered their dates and their conversations and the time they took a boat ride on the lake. Rei recalled the butterflies she felt in her stomach everytime she looked up to meet his eyes. Yet out of all those times, Rei could not remember when Darien had ever looked at her the way she had caught him looking at Serena after offically announcing that they were a couple. It was a look of complete contentment and a look that Rei was sure every girl wanted from the one they loved. Although she no longer had feelings for Darien, Rei could not help but feel jealous at the time. It wasn't often that people could find a love like the one Darien and Serena shared. That was exactly why Rei couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew Darien loved Serena. So why was he treating her so badly?

\At the park\

Luna had no idea how long they had been at the park. She knew Serena wanted to be alone, but she just couldn't bear to leave her all by herself. She concealed herself behind the bushes as she watched Serena sobbing alone. Strangers and passerbys walked by glancing at her wondering what was wrong, but none stopping to offer comfort. Luna knew that even if someone did offer comfort, Serena would just refuse anyway. Her sholders sagged and shook as she wept uncontrollably, her head hung and her arms wrapped around herself. It was a sorrowful sight to behold and one that Luna would never forget. It was no longer daytime and Luna could tell that night was approaching. Finally, Luna made her way to Serena and rubbed herself against Serena's legs. Luna looked up into Serena's face clearly displaying her pain-filled and swollen eyes. "Come on dear, let's get you home." Luna said gently, hoping that Serena would comply. Serena continued to stare at the pavement, her tears leaving tiny wet circles on the ground. Luna was about to repeat what she said when Serena weakly nodded. Together, they made the slow walk home with heavy hearts.

\During lunch time between classes\

"Serena...? Serenaaaaa?" Molly waved a hand in front of Serena's face, but there was no reaction. Her eyes didn't even glance up, but continued to stare at the ground. Molly glanced down, but saw nothing interesting. _This is weird. I've seen Serena spaced out before, usually during class, but never like this._ "Oh, Molly. I'm sorry. What was that you said?" Serena finally looked up from the ground. "Serena, you haven't touched your lunch." Molly couldn't help but notice Serena's favourite food not being devoured. The Serena that Molly knew would've made that food disappear like it was a magic trick. "Oh...I'm not that hungry." Serena replied as she covered her food with the lid. Molly's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Serena not hungry?? Was the world coming to an end?

"Serena." Molly was determined to know what was going on. She waited for Serena to look at her and pay attention. "Serena." Molly called her name again and waited. "Serena!" Molly said a little louder, almost yelling. Serena's head shot up and she finally faced Molly. "Look," Molly began as she looked at Serena with compassion. "You know you're my best friend and I would do anything for you. I can't bear to see you like this. Please, tell me what's going on so I can help you."

Molly waited for an answer, but to her dismay, Serena's eyes only began filling up with tears. "I wish there was something that could be done Molly, but I've tried and nothing can help." Molly waited for Serena to continue, but her sobbing didn't allow her to get any words in. "Nothing can help what?" Molly prompted. Serena took a deep breath and hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Darien hates me." Serena began to sob once again as if that sentence was a blade slicing right through her heart. Serena knew that no matter how many times she said it, it would always hurt and it would never sink in.

Molly looked at her in disbelief. "I don't believe that Serena. Maybe it's just all a misunderstanding." Serena wiped her eyes yet again and attempted to stop her crying. "It was hard for me to believe at first too. But believe me, I've tried to talk to him. He won't even give me the time of day."

Molly could see that Serena's hands were now curled into fists and her face scrunched up in anguish. "He straight out told me that he didn't want to see me anymore. I remember his exact words when I went over to his apartment to apologize even though I didn't know what I did wrong." Serena's voice wavered as she said,"He told me 'I just don't have the same feelings for you anymore.' After that, I left his apartment and I walked home really really slow. You know why? So that if he decided to run after me, I wouldn't have gone too far." Molly placed a gentle hand on Serena's back and allowed her to continue.

In a whisper that Molly had to listen carefully to hear, Serena added, "But he never came after me."

Molly enveloped Serena into a hug as best as she could hoping that it would console Serena even just a little. "Oh Serena. Everything will be alright. Don't worry." Molly knew that she really no idea if that were true, but she said it anyway. "I hope so Molly," Serena said quietly. "Because my world is crashing down and I feel like I'm going to crash down too."

* * *

** Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think. Suggestions and such are welcome! If needed, my email is missd735yahoo.ca 


	2. Holding Out for a Hero

**CHAPTER 2 - Holding Out For a Hero**

\In the woods\

"How dare you attack innocent people who are just living their lives and use it for evil! We will punish you!" Sailor Venus yelled out to the monster as she aimed her crescent beam perfectly. The evil organism screamed out in pain as Venus's attack hit it right in the middle of the eyes. "

Mars Firebird Strike!!" Sailor Mars caused the enemy a great deal of pain and the scouts watched as it fell to its knees. The scouts looked around nervously, but sailor moon had not yet arrived on the scene. "I guess we'll have to keep attacking." Sailor Jupiter said as she prepared to keep fighting. To the scout's surprise, the enemy quickly got up before Jupiter could launch her attack and used its supernatural long arm to throw sailor jupiter 60 feet away. "Sailor Jupiter!!" The remaining scouts cried out in unison.

"Where's Sailor Moon when you need-" was all Sailor Mars could say before she was plucked from the ground by the enemy and thrown into a tree. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus looked out in horror as Sailor Mars remained near the tree paralyzed by pain and Sailor Jupiter lay unconcious. "Mercury Ice Bubb-" Mercurcy was cut short when the enemy used one arm to grab mercury and the other to grab Venus. "I'll just squeeze you to death!" The enemy said as it tightened its grip. "Ahhhh!" Venus cried out in pain.

"Stop right there! Let them go!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were relieved to hear Sailor Moon's voice. "You have gone way too far and to top that off, I am not in a good mood and you just made it even worse!!" The enemy snickered as it threw Sailor Venus and Mercury into a nearby lake. "Mercury! Venus!" Sailor Moon cried out. The enemy continued to laugh its evil laugh as it made its way closer to Sailor Moon.

She glared at the monster not willing to let her guard down. She reached up to her tiara, but but the enemy leapt up and landed a mere two inches right in front of her. "You'll have the same fate as your little friends." The enemy said, its eyes looking at her with a diabolical glint. In no time, the enemy had Sailor Moon in its grips squeezing her with both hands as it held her 50 feet in the air. "Let me hear you in pain!" The evil creature cried out. Sailor Moon could feel it crushing her. "Can't...breathe..." Sailor Moon sputtered. The more she struggled, the tighter the enemy's grip became and soon, Sailor Moon was losing consciousness as she felt the oxygen leaving her lungs.

Sailor Moon had heard of people's lives flashing before their eyes in the moment of death, but not once in all her times of fighting did it ever happen to her until now. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Darien, his eyes filled with contempt as he told her _I just don't have the same feelings for you anymore._ "Darien," Serena said in a whisper. "It was too painful to live without you anyway." Her eyes slowly closed.

But just mere seconds before she lost consciousness, she heard the enemy scream out and felt the grip upon her loosen. She slipped from the enemy's grasp and began falling to the ground. She wished she would lose consciousness before hitting the hard pavement, but she was surprised when she landed. It was painless.

She looked up into the face of Tuxedo Mask who had come to her rescue not just from being squeezed to death, but also from cracking her skull on the pavement. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried out with joy as it felt like a lifetime since she had been in his arms. He quickly put her down and said, "Get rid of her Sailor Moon!" She nodded and steadied herself on her feet. "Moon Scepter Elmination!!" Sailor Moon waved her wand and in mere moments, the evil creature was gone.

From a distance, Sailor Venus yelled out, "Sailor Moon, help us get Lita home!" Sailor Venus as she lifted Jupiter's arm and placed it around her shoulder. Fortunately, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury didn't suffer too many injuries from this fight.

"Coming!" Sailor Moon replied as she turned around to face Tuxedo Mask, but her face fell when she saw that he was already walking away from her. "Tuxedo Mask, wait!" Sailor Moon cried out as she ran after him. He didn't stop or even slow down.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried out one last time that night as he leaped into the air and disappeared into the trees. Sailor Moon sorrowfully turned around and helped the injured scouts home.

\Lita's apartment\

Lita winced in pain as Amy pressed a clean wet cloth to the scratch on her forehead. "You sure nothing else hurts?" Mina asked inspecting the wound for any gravel that might have gotten caught in it. Lita winced again as Ami applied a bandage. "Nothing that will keep me down." Lita replied triumphantly. It would take all of Lita's limbs to be removed before she would admit defeat. "Anyone else? Is everyone ok?" Mina asked looking around at everyone. All nodded, but Serena who seemed to be in her own world, gazing out the window. "Well at least everyone's _physically_ alright." Mina said.

Author's note: Once again, thank you for reading. Truth be told, I've got the next few chapters written, but I'd like to get some reviews/suggestions.


	3. Plan of Attack

**CHAPTER 3 - Plan of Attack**

Luna ran through the intersection along with the herd of people who were crossing. "Hey, someone's kitty is running loose!" she heard someone say as she dashed past the crowd. _Where could she be?_ Luna thought frantically. Serena knew better than to go off alone and not tell anyone where she was going. For goodness sake, she didn't even bring her sailor communicator with her! What if she got into trouble and needed help? How would the other scouts know?

Luna rounded the corner and looked left and right for that trademark hair style. No such luck here. Luna kept running and running until she began to feel frustrated. Just as she was about to turn around and head home, Luna saw that familiar hairstyle belonging to a girl who was looking out over the ocean near the harbor. Luna sighed with relief. Serena appeared to be physically unharmed, but Luna wasn't sure about the emotional aspect.

As she neared Serena, she heard a faint sound of a song and as she continued to get closer, she realized that it was the star locket. Her hand held the star locket as she looked out over the sparkling water with the wind blowing through her hair making it seem as if her hair were dancing to the star locket's song. The sun's rays shone down beautifully and Luna couldn't help but think that this would be a good photograph.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Luna said as she neared Serena. At that instant, Serena seemed as if to snap out of a trance as her head quickly shot towards the direction of Luna's voice. "Oh, Luna. It's you." Luna had always been one that liked to stay with the program and help keep the everyone on track especially when a scout was losing her focus, but Luna knew that Serena needed this time to hurt in order to heal.

"Serena, I can't imagine what this is doing to you." Serena's eyes widened. As long as she could remember, Luna had never talked to her about relationships. Serious talks were always comprised of Sailor scout business. "I'm here to train you as a sailor scout, but I'm also here to be your friend." Luna said and meant it. Serena looked at Luna and saw that Luna was being true in every way. Her gaze was steady and the look in her eyes were truthful.

"Oh Luna..." Serena began, her voice breaking yet again. "I'm tired of crying...but this hurt, it never stops. In all my days of being a sailor scout and of being thrown around and beaten, this is the worst pain yet." Luna looked at Serena compassionately wishing that there was something she could do make everything better. "It's so hard for me to believe that he doesn't care for me anymore. Tell me Luna, what would you change about me? What would make me better for Darien?" Luna vigorously shook her head. "No, Serena. Don't change anything."

Serena inhaled deeply. "Why is all this happening?" Luna was silent for a few moments, not quite knowing what to say. Serena gently ran her fingers along the edges of the star locket. "The only time he'll even come near me is when Sailor Moon is in danger." Suddenly, Serena gasped. _That's it! _"What? Serena, what is it?" Luna asked wondering what the sudden realization was. Serena's wide eyes quickly softened and she shook her head. "Nothing. Thanks for listening Luna."

Luna nodded and said, "Anytime. Now, let's go home. Your parents are wondering where you are." Serena agreed and followed Luna down the street with a new bounce in her step.

* * *

\Rei's temple\

The next day, Luna had scheduled an emergency meeting. Ami looked up from her quantum physics book to see Rei reading a romance novel while Lita flipped through a magazine. Mina was chowing down on cupcakes, Artemis was leisurely stretched out across a mat, and all the while Luna was pacing in front of the door. "I guess some things will never change." Luna said. Everyone knew Luna was talking about Serena being late. "Well while we're waiting, it's a great opportunity to get some studying done." Ami said as she returned to her book. The rest of the girls groaned. "So why exactly did you call this meeting Luna?" Lita asked as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"We'll have to wait for Seren--" The door suddenly opened and in stumbled a very late Serena. "So sorry!" Serena quickly sat down in between Mina and Lita. "Ooh! Cupcakes!" Serena said as she eyed the tray of goodies. With a delighted look on her face, she bit into a cupcake. Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina exchanged glances that said _She's oddly happy today_. The rest of the scouts watched as Serena hastily grabbed another cupcake while she licked the frosting off her lips from the mess of the previous cupcake. "Lita, did you make these? They're delicious! You're gonna have to teach me how to make these!" Serena said with a mouthful of cupcake. The rest of the girls sat quietly in wonderment. Mina mentally shurgged. She had probably made up with Darien.

"Alright, scouts. Listen up!" Luna said to commence the meeting. "We've got important matters to discuss." All the scouts gave their full attention to Luna. "Artemis and I have found the enemy base." Upon proclaiming this piece of information, Luna saw all of the girls' eyes widen in surprise. "It's located at the northern point of the base of Ohamen mountain. From there, they've been sending out their henchmen to do their dirty work. According to my research, it's protected by an invisible barrier that gives off some sort of energy. I doubt that the barrier is easily penetrable. We'll have to find a way to get past it somehow." After looking at all the scouts' faces, Luna continued.

"We have to decide our plan of attack, and when we will attack. What do you girls think?" Serena was the first to jump up and get on her feet. "Let's go now! I'm ready to do it!" Not one person or cat in the room could have hidden their shock. There was a reason she was called the crybaby of the group. Rei lifted an eyebrow. "Why the sudden eagerness?" Rei asked, her dark brown eyes peering up at Serena. Serena looked out at all of the scouts and the cats. "Isn't it about time we stop their terrorizing of innocent people once and for all? How long are we going to let this keep going on?" Lita was the next to stand up. "I say we just go in there and sock it to 'em!" Ami quickly stood up and objected. "No, we should carefully plan this so there isn't any mistakes."

Rei continued to watch Serena as she agreed with Lita. Something smelled fishy, but Rei couldn't quite put her finger on it and neither could she point an accusatory finger. "No, Ami's right, we shouldn't go in there unprepared. We need to know what we're dealing with." Mina took Ami's side. "Remember what happened last time? We all got thrown in different directions." Lita and Serena's faces fell as they realized Mina and Amy were right. "Oh alright." Lita said.

Luna nodded as if to confirm the plans."It's settled then. We attack tomorrow night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know chapter 2 wasn't very long so chapter 3 sort of makes up for that.) I hope you guys like what's going on so far. I already have the next 2 chapters written. I'm just waiting for comments. 


	4. Before the Battle

Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments!! It really made my day. Please feel free to continue to comment, ask questions or even make suggestions.

**CHAPTER 4 - Before the Battle  
**

Serena steadily walked through the shopping district, glancing at the windows that she passed by. Truth be told, she wasn't quite interested in the clothing as much as she was in the pastries and baked goods. Mina, however, had insisted they go look at her favorite clothing store. Hesitantly, Serena agreed and with matching steps they walked among other teenage girls heading in the same direction.

"So I suppose you and Darien have made up." Mina said as she looked to her side at Serena. That would have to explain Serena's lighter mood at the scouts meeting. She saw a flash of pain cross Serena's eyes for a second. Serena shook her head. Mina tried desperately to hide her embarrassment of making an assumption in such a delicate situation. "Forgive me Serena. I don't know what made me think-" Serena quickly cut in and said, "It's alright." They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

Mina knew that she had to tread these waters carefully. "I hope you know I'm always here for you. All the scouts and I." Mina hoped that this would make up for her mistake. She wanted to clobber herself for saying something like that. Serena nodded and took a side glance at Mina. "I know. Thank you."

After another minute of walking, they finally reached the clothing store. Mina opened the door for Serena. "After you." She said cheerfully trying to put a happier mood in their shopping trip. To Mina's dismay, Serena shook her head. "I think I'll wait out here." Mina waited for more of an explanation, but didn't receive one. _I probably put her in a bad mood with when I mentioned Darien._ Mina smiled at Serena and before heading into the store said, "I'll try not to take too long."

Serena leaned against the brick wall of the store and closed her eyes. The sun's heat seeped into her skin and she inhaled deeply trying for even a moment to forget her pain. Yes, she was still in pain. It never went away. Who knew that one human being could affect her so much? But Darien wasn't just a human being. He was part of her soul. They had a past that transcended through time. Darien wasn't just one of the fish in the great big sea. _He was the only fish in the sea._

She knew that after the talk with Luna by the harbor, she had acquired some sort of hope. She might be foolish, insane even to think she could get Darien back, but since when was she ever logical or known for using her head? No matter what, she couldn't lose this small hope that her and Darien would be happy once again. "Darien, I hope that somewhere inside of you, you still love me." Serena whispered out loud.

"Of course I still do." Serena's eyes quickly shot open to that familiar voice. "Darien?" Serena's heart nearly stopped. The small glint of hope began to burn brighter and she hoped with all her heart that Darien meant what he said. After opening her eyes, her sight began to focus and search for that familiar tall, dark, and handsome man whom she had a love for that was in her very blood.

Her heart leapt as soon as she spotted him, but just as quickly as the flame of hope ignited, it was extinguished as soon as she realized what she was seeing. There, across the street was Darien looking more handsome than she had ever remembered. The sun shone beautifully on his dark hair and the gentle breeze tousled the few strands in front of his face. His face displayed a dazzling smile that threw Serena off balance even though she was leaning against a brick wall.

There, _she_ stood beside him. Together, they walked down the pavement looking very much like a couple. It was her. That girl on the back of his motorcycle. The one when she asked who Serena was received the answer that she was just some girl Darien knew. Serena suddenly realized that Darien hadn't been speaking to her, but to the _that_ girl. The girl giggled as she looked up at Darien with adoring eyes.

Serena found she felt so weak. It was as if just watching Darien with another girl had drained every ounce of her energy. It was bad enough seeing them together the first time, but seeing them together for a second time confirmed that Darien had some sort of feelings for this new girl.

Serena covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob that was about to escape.

"Serena!" She turned her head towards the voice and saw Mina who had just emerged from the clothing store with a concerned look on her face. Mina looked up to see what could have upset Serena so much. Then she saw Darien and another girl walking off together down the street. Mina immediately ran to Serena and put her arms around her. "Are you alright?" Mina asked pulling back a little to look into Serena's face. Serena didn't answer. Mina watched Serena hoping for a clue as to what to do to help her.

As Mina continued to watch Serena, she saw the miserable look in her eyes turn into a look of determination. Suddenly, Serena stood up straight. Mina was surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. "Mina, I think it's time to meet with the scouts for tonight's battle." Serena said, that determined look still on her face.

Mina glanced at her watch. Their appointed meeting time still wasn't for another 45 minutes. Nonetheless, Mina agreed and they began walking towards the temple.

Serena stared straight ahead, her gaze unwavering. _I'll get you back Darien. My plan will work, I know it. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, not much action in this chapter. It will be different for the next couple chapters however. Thanks once again for all the reviews. Hope everyone's holiday shopping is going great! 


	5. Barging into Battle

**CHAPTER 5 - Barging into Battle**

**\**Rei's Temple\

"Where are they?" Serena asked impatiently. Rei and Mina exchanged glances. "Relax Serena. They still have another 30 minutes." Rei replied setting down a tray of tea. This was unbelievable. Serena, not only _not_ late to a meeting, but early? To add to that, she was acutally impatiently waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Rei raised an eyebrow at Mina. Mina returned the raised eyebrow.

It was just so weird to see the roles reversed so Rei just had to ask. "Why the rush Serena?" They met each other's eyes and Rei thought that it was almost as if Serena was glaring at her. "Our world is in danger. The longer we leave this, the more time we're giving them to attack." Serena glanced at the door hoping someone would walk through.

Rei felt her temper start to rise. "We know that Serena, but we're trying to do this carefully so that we don't have any unnecessary casualties!" This time, Serena was clearly glaring at Rei.

"Unnecessary casualties?!" Serena scoffed. "Too late for that! Those monsters have been attacking innocent civilians for the past few months!" Rei returned Serena's glare. "It's always the same Serena. You always have to get what you want!"

Mina slowly backed away from the two girls. Anytime these two argued, no one really wanted to get involved.

"What is that supposed to mean?? Is it so wrong to want a safe and peaceful world?" Serena spat out.

"Of course not! But you just can't go about doing it your way!" Rei snapped.

Serena's glare intensified. "What's so wrong about my way? As long as we save the world, that's all that matters!"

Rei fumed. "What's wrong about your way?? You never think about the consequences, that's what's wrong about your way!!"

Mina laughed nervously. "Alright you two, I can't listen to this anymore. Let's wait for the rest of the girls to get here before we say anything else about this." Serena and Rei just continued to glare at each other. Mina swore she saw daggers coming out of their eyes.

It was awkward for the next several moments. The tension hung so thickly in the air that you could break it in half with a karate chop. Mina glanced at her watch. There was still 15 minutes to go. She wished that the girls would get here already.

Mina needed to break the silence. "Any new visions about the enemy Rei?" Rei sighed. "I sat in front of the fire for a long time yesterday, but I didn't get much. All I got was this uneasy feeling like something dangerous could very well happen."

Upon hearing those words, Mina's stomach became queasy. "Well something dangerous can always happen." Mina replied trying to comfort herself more than anyone else. Rei nodded, but said, "But this time I sense that it's even more probable than ever." Mina dropped her gaze to the floor.

Rei sensed Mina's uneasiness. "Hey." She said, giving Mina a comforting look. "We're the sailor scouts. As long as we work as a team, we can beat anything." Mina nodded triumphantly encouraged by Rei's bravery. "Right. As long as we stick to our plan, nothing can stop us." Mina looked to Serena for her agreement, but found that she was staring down the floor. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

_Where are they? What's taking them so long?! _Serena nervously fidgeted. The longer they waited, the longer it was until she would see Darien. Her heart wrenched as the memory of Darien being with another girl resurfaced in her mind. The only comfort she received was knowing that he would come to rescue her and she would be close to him once again. She could almost feel his arms wrapped around her and the warmth she felt when he was near. This waiting was tormenting.

Just when Serena thought she was going to go insane, in walked Ami and Lita along with Luna and Artemis.

"Finally!" Serena blurted out. Lita and Ami had the most absolutely bewildered expressions on their faces after spotting and hearing Serena.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! Serena's not late!" Ami said. Lita laughed and added, "It's a miracle! Could it be?" Mina and Rei laughed along with Lita while Serena sat silently with her arms crossed.

Lita immediately stopped laughing after seeing that Serena was not in the joking mood._Is it because I didn't bring any cupcakes?_ Lita shrugged. "Hey, there's still 6 minutes left. Rei, can I quickly use your bathroom?"

Rei nodded politely, but Lita heard Serena sigh in exasperation. _Whoa,__someone's eager._ Lita decided not to take it too seriously as she made her way to the bathroom.

Luna and Artemis decided to showcase their amazement with Serena's being on time as well. "Well, well. The princess is actually acting like a princess." Luna laughed softly. "One step at a time, I guess." Artemis said jokingly and laughed along with Luna. Still, Serena sat silently with her arms crossed.

As soon as Lita came back into the room, everyone's expressions turned serious.

"Alright, everyone. I've got some important information." Ami said gathering everyone's attention. "Like Luna mentioned, the enemy's base is located at the northern point of Ohamen mountain. It's a very rugged terrain around that area and dense with trees therefore making it difficult to use any communication devices. Any wireless network just wouldn't work there. Once we reach that area, our communication with the rest of the world is severed. If any of us get lost, there's no way of communicating with each other and so we must stick together." Ami looked around to make sure everyone was still with her before moving on.

"Now, about getting past that barrier. I can't quite tell much more about where or what it is until I can scan it with my mini computer meaning we'll have to wait until we're in the vicinity of the barrier. " Everyone absorbed this information preparing themselves, each of them knowing it could take longer than anticipated.

"Also, we've got to be careful because like Luna said, the barrier is invisible. We can't go wandering aimlessly only to walk into the barrier without even knowing what it is and how to get past it."

Mina could feel the adrenaline start to rise in herself. "Luna mentioned the barrier gave off some sort of energy. Any information on that?" Artemis shook his head. "We don't know much more about it than what was previously mentioned. The energy waves that the barrier released was picked up by our energy analyzer. Like Ami said, we have to get closer to get more information."

"When we get there, we'll figure everything else out." Ami said reassuring everyone that they would succeed.

By this time, everyone's adrenaline level had increased. Heart rates and pulses had increased and energy levels had suddenly surged.

Lita smiled. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get this show on the road." The rest of the scouts nodded and everyone headed out into the courtyard.

"Everyone transform!" Serena commanded as soon as they stepped outside.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

In just a matter of moments, all the girls had transformed. Without having to be told, everyone gathered around in a circle, joined hands and closed their eyes focusing on the task at hand. Everyone could feel the immense surge of energy around them as they continued to concentrate on teleporting. _Sailor Teleport!_ everyone yelled in their minds. Luna and Artemis watched as once again as their scouts went off to battle.

Suddenly, everyone felt weightless as if the laws of gravity didn't apply or exist. It was an odd and mysterious feeling, but everyone knew they couldn't just stop and marvel at the sensation of teleportation. All of them had to focus and keep their destination at the center of their thoughts.

Everyone knew that they had arrived when they once again felt the pull of gravity and could feel solid ground beneath their feet. "Owie!" Everyone opened their eyes to see Serena had landed on her butt. "I guess the laws of gravity apply more to some than others." Rei muttered. "I heard that!" Serena snapped as she pushed herself off the ground.

The scouts took a look around them and saw that indeed they were in an area dense with trees. The area was so thickly populated with trees that it was difficult to look into the distance which made it even more difficult to find your way around if you were lost.

"Remember everyone, we stick together!" Ami said glancing up to make sure that everyone had teleported safely. She then quickly took out her mini computer and began tapping on the keys while everyone else waited for her to make a discovery or observe the surrounding area. Rei still couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to go very wrong.

Without warning, the ground began to shake tremendously. It caught everyone off guard as the sound of the rumbling became even louder. "Ami, what's happening??" Lita asked frantically as she ran towards a tree and held onto its trunk. All the other scouts followed Lita's example and held onto nearby trees.

"Ahhh!" Serena yelled as she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground as she attempted to reach a tree. "Get up butter toes!" Rei yelled at Serena. Serena seethed as she quickly got up and was able to grab hold onto a tree.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Ami commanded as she used one arm to hug a tree trunk while the other held onto her mini computer. It felt like someone was dribbling the earth as if it were a basketball and the shaking only continued to became more intense.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you go, an extra long chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, let me know. I'd like to hear your opinions. If you did like it, I'd still love to know was well. The more people that review, the more encouraged I am to continue writing. ) 


	6. Trying to Stick to the Plan

**CHAPTER 6 - Sticking to the Plans, or at Least Trying to**

All the scouts held on for dear life to a tree trunk as the ground beneath them shook. It felt like the earth was about to split right in half. Sailor Venus was almost sure of it that she kept her eyes glued to the ground for any sign of cracks. Despite the terrible shaking of the ground, Sailor Mercury managed to keep her mini computer up in front of her face as she watched the scanning take place on the screen. "It seems as if this earthquake is only affecting this small region!" She shouted over the rumbling. "According to my calculations, this earthquake isn't reaching any nearby cities. It's only happening at the base of this mountain!" For an earthquake that had such a large magnitude, it was bizarre that it was only affecting a small amount of land.

Just when Sailor Moon thought she couldn't hold on any longer, the earthquake began to slow down and eventually, it stopped. "Whew!" Sailor Jupiter said with relief as she let go of the tree trunk. The rest of the girls steadied themselves on the ground before completely letting go of the tree just in case something were to happen again.

Sailor Mercury continued to tap on the keys of her mini computer looking like a mad scientist at work. Sailor Mars suddenly staggered as a strange feeling overcame her. "Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus and Jupiter ran to her sides to catch her in case she fell. "What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked with worry. Sailor Mars shook her head as if to shake the strange feeling. "I felt some supernatural force. It's near." Everyone fell silent. All that was heard was the tapping of the keys on Sailor Mercury's mini computer.

"Sailor Mars is right." Mercury said looking up from her computer. "I'm picking up some data located in the North Western direction. It's giving off some sort of energy waves. I can't tell quite yet what it is. We have to get closer." She started towards the direction that she indicated while the other scouts followed her lead. The terrain was muddy in some spots while rocks littered the area. It was difficult to tell which type of ground was reliable to step on as several types of leaves, twigs, dirt, flowers, and grass covered the grounds. Sailor Venus cursed when her heel sunk into soft mud. "Agh!" She pulled her foot out of her shoe which remained in the mud. "We should've brought our sailor hiking boots!" She expressed with an annoyed look on her face as she yanked her heel out of the mud while standing on one foot.

"Ouch!" Sailor Mars bellowed as she stumbled on a tree root sticking out of the ground. She immediately crouched down to rub her aching toe. "Damnit! Why didn't we think of these things when we found out this area was a rugged terrain?" Sailor Mars's pride didn't let an aching toe keep her down for too long as she shortly stood up. Sailor Mercury quickly glanced back as she caught sight of Sailor Mars. "No time to think about that now. We have to keep going." She urged.

"Hmmph. Easy for you to say. Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you _and_ your boots!" Sailor Mars retaliated.

Sailor Mercury didn't look back, but only kept trudging on. She wasn't going to lose focus. She never really did.

"Come on Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter urged as she passed Sailor Venus who had stopped to wipe the mud off her shoe on a patch of grass. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't think you'd like it if you had mud on your shoe! It smells and I can't stand it!"

Sailor Mars tried to hold in a laugh, but failed. "What?" Sailor Venus asked curious as to what was so funny. Sailor Mars followed Sailor Jupiter and Mercury up ahead passing Sailor Venus. "It might not even be mud." Sailor Venus's eyes quickly widened as she said, "Wha-What do you mean?" Sailor Mars laughed again. "I'm just saying it could be from an animal-" Sailor Venus shook her head and quickly stopped Sailor Mars from continuing. "Ahhhh!" Sailor Venus wailed as she rubbed her shoe harder on the patch of grass.

"Hurry up Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter hollered. "Drats!" Sailor Venus said as she quickly put her shoe back on. At least most of the mud had come off. _No, it's nothing more than mud!_ Sailor Venus told herself as she ran up ahead to catch up with the girls.

Sailor Mercury unexpectedly made an abrupt stop which almost caused Sailor Jupiter to crash into her. All the same, the abrupt stop made Sailor Jupiter stop which almost allowed Sailor Mars's face become one with Sailor Jupiter's back. "What is it Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked. Sailor Mercury didn't take her eyes off the screen of her mini computer. While typing, she said, "This is it..." The scouts watched her in anticipation. "This is what is giving off the energy waves." Sailor Mercury turned on her visor and continued to scan the area ahead.

"Bingo. Approximately 40 feet ahead of us is the barrier." The scouts looked ahead. If it wasn't for Sailor Mercury, they would have walked straight into the barrier without knowing it. Beyond the barrier, it seemed like there was nothing special or out of the ordinary. It looked the same as the rest of the area, only the trees were more closer together so that it was impossible to see beyond them.

Suddenly, the ground began to start shaking and rumbling once again. "Grab hold of something!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Since there were so many trees, each Sailor Scout was able to quickly find one and hold on. The shaking was just as violent as the last time with rumbling that was deafening.

"Look everyone!" Sailor Mercury pointed up far away and to everyone's astonishment, a black plume of smoke appeared in the distant sky transforming into a monster, its back to the Sailor scouts. It floated, heading in the direction of the city.

The scouts continued to hold on to the trees while the shaking of the ground continued. To everyone's relief, however, it soon ceased. "I wonder how many times this is going to happen?" Sailor Venus said pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"It seems," Sailor Mercury began as she continued to scan, "that for a short period of time, the barrier opened." Sailor Jupiter nodded. "That makes sense if they let that creature out." Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes, they opened the barrier to let that monster out. It appears, that the barrier is rooted deep into the ground." The scouts continued to listen with interest as Mercury explained. "That probably explains the earthquakes! They occur when the barrier opens because somehow, the barrier is rooted deep into the ground."

None of the scouts moved, knowing that the invisible barrier was just a distance in front of them. Sailor Mecury began to take slow and steady steps. "Don't go too far!" Sailor Juptier shouted. "Don't worry!" Sailor Mercury replied, keeping her mini computer in front of her. Eventually, she stopped. "That's odd." The rest of the Sailor Scouts wondered what she was referring to. "My scanner's not picking anything up. Beyond those trees, it seems as if there's nothing else but trees." Sailor Mercury was baffled. "Why would they put up a barrier around trees?" Sailor Mars wondered. "Hold on." Sailor Venus began. "Why would the barrier be rooted deep into the ground?" Sailor Mercury's eyes lit up. "Of course!" Again, Sailor Mercury began to tap on her keys. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter looked at each other, glad they weren't the only one who wasn't catching on.

"Aha!" Sailor Mercury proclaimed triumphantly. Sailor Mars began to tap her foot. "Brilliant!" Sailor Mercury added. Sailor Jupiter scowled. "Just tell us already!" Sailor Mercury still didn't look away from the screen. "Their base is hidden underground! That's why the barrier is rooted deep into the ground! They really wanted to take the extra measures to protect this place!"

"Great. Now all we need to do is figure out how to get past this barrier." Sailor Mars said. "Well, let's find out." Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter, no!!" Sailor Venus cried out, but it was too late.

"Jupiter supreme thunder!" A bolt of lightning shot straight ahead and hit the barrier. It looked as if the lightning had disappeared into nothing. "Relax!" Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Venus who then in turn placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't know the consequences of that!" Sailor Jupiter waved off the comment. "Nothing happened."

"Actually," Sailor Mercury said as a matter-of-fact wise, her visor scanning furiously. "Something did happen. When the thunder hit the barrier, the part that got hit stayed open for three seconds afterwards." This time, all the sailor scouts understood. "We've got to jump in there right after the barrier is hit." Sailor Mars said. Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes, but the length of time that the barrier stays open is too short. The best way to do this is for one of us to hit the barrier with one of our attacks and for another to stay as close to the barrier as possible and quickly jump in after it is hit." All the scouts nodded.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Jupiter asked as she turned around to look at all the scouts.

Everyone nodded, but was startled when Sailor Jupiter's face suddenly became panic-stricken.

"There's only four of us." Sailor Jupiter managed to gasp out.

The scouts quickly looked around. She was right. _Sailor Moon was missing._

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled out. The other scouts began to yell out for her as well, but there was no response.

A look of fear and alarm appeared on everyone's face. _Sailor Moon was somewhere out there...alone. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter for you!! Please, once again feel free to ask any questions. I don't know if some of you were confused by this chapter or are curious about anything. Don't hesitate to ask or leave a comment. I feel like I'm spoiling everyone with these super long chapters and quick updates.) 


	7. Separated

**CHAPTER 7 - Separated**

"Sailor Moon, where are you?!" Sailor Mars called out in desperation hoping that she would hear her calling back. The girls stood terrified, silence the only one to reply. "How could this happen?" Sailor Mars asked, despair in her voice. No one answered, each girl mentally kicking themselves for what had just occurred. Thinking deeply, Sailor Jupiter asked, "How long has she not been with us? How could we have not noticed?" The girls continued to look around, hoping that Sailor Moon would stumble out from behind the trees. Reality hit hard when after some long moments, she didn't.

"The last time I remember seeing her was after the first earthquake. I don't really remember seeing her after that." Sailor Venus said quietly. Sailor Jupiter curled her hand into a fist and slammed it into a tree trunk."I can't believe I didn't even notice she was gone." Sailor Mercury peered out into the distance as far as she could. "Where we were during the first earthquake is quite a distance from where we are now. I don't even know how to get back to where we were without getting lost."

"We have to go back!" Sailor Mars said, her eyes wide with fear. "We have to go find her!" Sailor Mercury swallowed hard. "The longer we're here, the more the enemies feel our presence. We have to get through that barrier as soon as we can." The Sailor Scouts stood still, knowing they had to make a difficult decision. "Sailor Moon, please be safe and find us." Sailor Mercury whispered into the air.

* * *

Sailor Moon sat on the ground, her back leaning against a tree trunk. The rest of the scouts had been long gone and Sailor Moon now had her thoughts as her only companion. How much time had passed since she quietly slipped behind a tree and stayed silent until she could no longer hear the others' footsteps? _They didn't even notice._ It hurt a little, but Sailor Moon scolded herself for being self-pitying. After all, she had chosen to stay back. Deep in her gut, she knew she was being ridiculous and senseless for not trailing along when the Scouts had begun to walk again. She felt uneasy thinking of when the scouts finally did realize she was not in their midst. She sighed with exasperation because although her brain knew what was right, still her feet did not cooperate. They only stayed put, glued to the ground when they should have stepped along with the others' feet as they trudged along the rough terrain. 

_I'm in more danger when the Sailor Scouts aren't with me._ As guilty as she felt about the circumstance, Sailor Moon admitted it was true. She was _purposely_ putting herself in danger. Some would think only a deranged human being would do such a thing, but for the past couple of weeks, Sailor Moon felt as if she was anything but sane. Her thoughts swept back to the day she was looking out over the harbor and she recalled her conversation with Luna. _"The only time he'll come near me is when Sailor Moon is in danger."_ The words echoed in her mind as if they had been yelled out across a canyon. _There's got to be a reason why he still comes to save me._ Sailor Moon's thoughts swirled in her head as she tried to push away the images of Darien walking down the street with another girl.

She finally stood up and steadied herself on the ground before taking a good look at her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at except...trees and more trees. Her surroundings just looked like one big mess of a forest. She had no idea where she was or in fact, where exactly she meant to go. What exactly was her plan? She shook her head as if to answer her own question. She didn't even have a plan to begin with. She only had an objective and she was determined to succeed in attaining the end prize. The objective was to reacquire Darien's affection, but the pathway to gaining that was quite hazy and unclear.

She sighed as she realized that she had once again managed to plummet into a situation without thoroughly thinking about the consequences or acknowledging the possible negative results. This was how she had always been, never letting her logical or rational side take complete control. It was simply her way of doing things. However, not everyone thought this was an admirable trait as many had often let her know. She had received enough of that critique from her parents, but was often forced to swallow an extra dose from Rei. She remembered their argument before leaving. _"What's wrong about your way?? You never think about the consequences, that's what's wrong about your way!!"_

She swallowed hard, attempting to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. It was too late to undo all of this now. She had to continue with her plan. She stopped for a moment remembering a plan didn't even exist. After a while of thinking, she finally took a step. She had no idea which direction she was going, but it was better than sitting here all day. She took big, careful steps keeping her head down hoping with all her might that she wouldn't klutz out anytime soon. It was a dangerous time more than ever to do that now.

Just when she thought she was doing well at avoiding a slip up, another earthquake shattered her concentration. She gasped not taking her eyes off the ground as it began to tremble mightily causing her to abandon her efforts at being careful. Right now, she needed to hold on to something. Quickly, the earthquake's magnitude increased and Sailor Moon staggered ahead to get to a nearby tree._Just a few more steps!_ She quickly leaned forward ready to take the next step, but to her alarm, her foot stayed back refusing to move. She looked down and with sheer fear realized that her foot had become caught in some tangled vines rooted into the ground.

The earthquake continued, causing her to lose all sense of balance. She let out a scream as she fell forward seeing a medium sized boulder on the ground where she would soon end up. She inhaled sharply anticipating an extreme amount of pain as her right knee made forceful contact with the boulder. It was worse than she thought it would be. She cringed as intense pain enveloped her entire knee. She rolled onto her back dreading the surge of pain she would feel for a while afterwards. Shortly after, the earthquake began to subside and finally, the ground was still again.

She was left lying on the ground near a boulder, her breathing shallow and her face distorted as a result of a very unpleasant sensation in her right knee. She stayed in the same position for a few more minutes unappreciative of the amount of pain she was feeling. Using her hands to push herself up into a sitting position, she looked over at her knee. It had become red with minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing that seemed too serious. With the immense pain that emanated from it, she was sure she would've seen more damage to her knee. She wasn't at all sure if she could put weight on it, but she knew she had to try otherwise she was would be immobile in the middle of a place she wasn't familiar with.

She took a very deep breath and slowly came up while holding onto a nearby branch for support. With all of her weight on her good leg, she lifted herself up to a standing position with some difficulty. With both hands holding onto an overhead branch, she carefully and slowly began to put weight on the leg that had been injured. She immediately stopped after a few seconds, shocked at how much agony her knee was in. It seemed that it would not tolerate much weight as just a slight step motion caused a rush of severe pain. Her breathing became ragged as she waited for that rush of pain to decrease although it never completely receded.

"ARGH!" She yelled at the tree as she pounded it with her fist. She nearly toppled over as she basically had to balance on one leg. She was Sailor Moon and yet, even a medium sized boulder could get the best of her. She forced herself to think and in the process, chuckled in spite of her current situation because now she needed to use her brain. The seriousness of her circumstance became all too real when she looked down at her knee which still pulsated with pain.

_Tuxedo Mask, where are you?_ She hoped with all her being that somehow her thoughts were reaching him. _I need you._ Her eyes began to burn as tears emerged. She sighed sorrowfully and lowered herself once again onto the ground. She was exhausted from this short exertion. Maybe her knee just needed a little rest.

* * *

"That girl can't even program a DVD player, let alone be wandering around in a place like this!" Sailor Mars exclaimed with agitation although she truly felt scared inside. 

"So what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter asked, revealing the obvious question.

"This is definitely not easy." Sailor Venus stated as she rubbed a spot on her forehead.

It had been possibly fifteen minutes since they had discovered the sudden absence of Sailor Moon. They were still no closer to figuring out what to do. Even Sailor Mercury who usually knew what to do or could figure it out at least was at a loss. There was silence yet again for a few minutes.

BEEP! Sailor Mercury was jerked out of her deep thoughts and realized her visor was trying to tell her something. She turned towards the direction of the barrier awaiting her visor to display key information. "There seems to be increased activity going on down there. Mass amounts of energy is being detected. I don't know what they're doing down there, but it seems like they're up to no good."

The scouts looked at each other knowing what they had to do. Replacing the solemn looks on their faces with determination, they looked to Sailor Mercury for direction. With her mini computer in her hand once again, she motioned for Sailor Venus to go forward. "Keep going...keep going...keep going...ok stop!" Sailor Venus obeyed knowing that she could be seriously hurt if she took one step more.

Sailor Mars concentrated making sure not to aim too close to Sailor Venus, but close enough that she could jump through the barrier easily. "Mars Fire Ignite!" A blast of fire hurtled straight ahead and collided with the barrier. As soon as the fire disappeared, Sailor Venus knew it was her cue. She leaped through where the fire had just been, half expecting to be shocked with pain. Relief washed over her when she found she had landed on the ground, the only pain resulting from her lack of ability to land smoothly.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter did the same leaving only Sailor Mars left on the other side of the barrier. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter aimed for the barrier in front. Sailor Mars quickly jumped through landing perfectly on her feet. "Show off." Sailor Venus muttered under breath. The girls gathered themselves somewhat glad they had passed the barrier, but they knew it was far from over. With the leading of Sailor Mercury, the scouts began their venture deeper into the enemy base. Sailor Mars fell behind for a moment, quickly glancing behind her. _Please be ok Serena._ With that last plea in mind, she sauntered ahead.

* * *

Sailor Moon quickly awoke, realizing that she had dozed off. She had no inclination as to how long she had been asleep. It took her a minute to remember the mess she had been able to get herself into and it didn't take long for her to remember her aching knee. She lowered her eyes to the injury only to be shocked at what she saw. A gasp quickly escaped her mouth as she stared, horrified. 

Her knee looked as if it was a foreign object not belonging to her leg. During her sleep, her knee had become swollen and triple the size of what it originally was. On top of that, a couple very large bruises with the colors dark purple, black, and brown graced the swelling. On impulse to see if it would, she slightly moved her knee, but was greeted with a flood of pain from that area. It couldn't even bend! She slapped her hand to her forehead not knowing what to do now. She let our a quick exhale trying not to lose her composure. _If only Tuxedo Mask were here!_

As she contemplated what to do about her knee, she heard some faint rustling in the distance. She sat still continuing to listen. The rustling turned into footsteps that were headed in her direction. _He's here!_ Sailor Moon's overjoyed heart danced in her chest. _He's come to save me!_ "Tuxedo Mask?" She called out so that he could find his way to her more quickly. "I'm over here!" She yelled directing him to her voice.

"What are you doing here?" An eerie voice asked with an unwelcoming tone. That voice definitely didn't belong to Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon slowly turned her head to look behind her where the voice had come from. A horrified expression inhabited her face as she looked into the eyes of...she didn't even know what it was. All that could be said was that it looked like an oversized bat. It possessed large wings that spread out from each side that when completely spread gave the bat an ominous look. Its claws were long and appeared to be lethal weapons that looked as if it could cause damage with just a touch. Its fangs glistened as it eyed Sailor Moon. "I wonder if the Master knows about your trespassing."

Instinct told Sailor Moon to run. She attempted to get off the ground and sprint, but she only landed back down with a thud. She cursed her knee that was causing her so much trouble. The bat snickered as it made its way closer to her. She glared back at the monster not allowing her fear show in the least. With an energy surge from an unknown source, she used her uninjured leg to kick the monster in its groin area as hard as she possibly could. "Why you!!!" The monster staggered and cowered back a little. However, the monster was not the only one to feel pain as the kick had also aggravated Sailor Moon's knee. It seemed any sort of movement from the waist down affected it.

"I'll show you who you're messing with!!" The beast roared, definite anger in its voice. It swiped at a vulnerable Sailor Moon who was unable to get off the ground with its long and powerful claws. Four diagonal tears on her Sailor uniform appeared across her midsection. It was only a matter of seconds until blood seeped through those tears staining the white cloth. She clutched at where she had been hit trying as best as she could to pull herself away from the monster with her free hand. The large bat only laughed. It stepped close to hover over her, evil swimming in its eyes. It pulled back its elbow so that its claws were aimed at her throat. It held its hand steady in the air, only a few inches from the skin of its target. An ugly grin exploded onto the bat monster's face as it stood face to face with Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon frighteningly closed her eyes as she saw the claws come toward her at lightening speed. _He didn't come! He's too late!_ Just then, a thought more painful than the wounds on her midsection and in her knee came to her mind a nanosecond later. _What if he didn't intend to? _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm so very sorry for leaving you at yet _another _cliffhanger. I guess I'll just have to torture you with waiting for the next part of the story. (laughs an evil laugh) Someone mentioned that Rini is absent in this story. Yes, she is in this season of sailor moon, but I chose not to include her because I want her to be safe in the 30th century. However, she _may_ (emphasis on may) appear later on, but I'm not making any promises. Also, don't worry...we'll be getting to Darien's POV soon as well. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!!! You readers make this worthwhile. 


	8. The Other Side of Things

**CHAPTER 8 - The Other Side of Things**

_Was this worth it?_ _He didn't even come. He didn't save me. It's too late. I'm dead all because I risked my life just to see him. What's going to happen to me now?_ _Is this what it's like to be dead?_

_How come I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest? I feel pain...so much pain._

Sailor Moon cautiously opened her eyes realizing she had been squeezing them tight. She allowed her eyes to focus and slowly, an image began to appear.

She gasped and was forced to catch her breath as she saw the bat creature was still towering over her. Its claws were only a few millimeters away from her throat and she was sure that if she moved even in the slightest manner, she would be severely cut.

For a few moments, Sailor Moon and the monstrous bat remained eye to eye, neither of them moving. _Why hasn't it killed me yet?_ As if to answer her question, the bat's arm that was aimed at her throat fell to its side and with a loud thump, the bat dropped onto the forest floor.

She stared, wide eyed and terrified while she looked at the monster who was now clearly lifeless.

Her eyes darted from left to right seeking another figure. None appeared.

Feeling extremely lethargic and faint, her eyes closed against her will as she entered a world of blackness.

* * *

Beads of sweat began to form on his face and neck as the dream once again filled his mind. It always began sweetly, but always ended horribly wrong. 

_There she was, lovely as ever. From head to toe she was dressed in white with flowers delicately gracing her hair and matching the boquet that she held with both hands. Her face radiantly glowed with bliss while the blush in her cheeks complimented the twinkle in her eyes. A smile played on her lips as she said, "Finally, the two of us can live happily ever after." _

_If only it ended there._

_His dreaming mind helplessly watched as the sweet vision quickly vanished and he was left watching her look back at him, tears cascading down her face. In his dream, he reached for her, but she only moved farther and farther away as destruction and danger surrounded her and blocked her from his sight._

He awoke with a gasp, quickly sitting up in his bed. He groaned as he lowered his head and rested it in his hand. _Not again._ Suddenly, he felt as if the oxygen in his bedroom had suddenly vanquished causing him difficulty in finding his breath.

He threw the covers off his legs and made his way to the balcony almost stumbling on one of his textbooks on the way. _Fresh air! I need...fresh air! _He hastily slammed the balcony sliding door open, nearly breaking it in the process.

Bursting out onto the balcony, he took several deep breaths willing his mind, pulse, and breathing to settle down. It took several minutes, but after a while, he felt better.

He looked down at the city while he called to mind the images of his dream. He knew it was ridiculous to believe these dreams that had been recurring for two weeks were just a coincidence. They were definitely telling him something. _Telling me what? She's in danger. Serena's in danger._

He could faintly make out the sun beginning to rise as it cast its faint orange glow on the city. He decided he couldn't go back to sleep now.

-------------------

_Is she in danger because of me?__How can I risk not listening to those dreams? _He rounded a corner and let the crisp morning air fill his lungs during this morning jog that had started earlier than usual. The streets were clear since it was fairly early and he was glad of it because he was sure he would certainly run someone down if they were in his way.

He winced as he shamefully remembered the day he had pushed her away and told her his feelings had changed. The details of that day were still vivid and very much fresh in his mind as if it had just happened today. _The pain in her eyes, the quiver in her voice, the affliction on her face._

Then there was that day at the park when he had given Andrew's sister, Lizzy a ride on his motorcycle. He remembered quite clearly the image in his side view mirror as he sped away. _Her pained expression, her trembling hands, her shaking shoulders as she sobbed._

He began to run faster as if to outrun his guilt and the torment from pushing her away. _It's not fair! It's just not fair!_ _Why does it have to be this way? _

Memories spilled over in his mind as flashbacks of the day his memory returned came to him. _That day in Ann and Alan's apartment. The Doom Tree. She stepped in front of me...to block me from taking the hit. She risked her life...for me. She...protected me._

He was astounded by her loyalty, her character, and her bravery. His head still reeled whenever he thought about how she never once did give up on him even when he lost his memory and couldn't remember her and even when he had been turned against her by Queen Beryl. She never lost hope where another would have easily forfeited.

Faster and faster he ran as he raced against his anguish and guilty conscience.

_Serena, you proved that you would do anything to protect me. It's my turn to protect you now. Even if it has to come to this, I can't let anything happen to you._

-------------------------------------------

Andrew looked up as he heard the door of the Crown Arcade open. "Darien!" Andrew waved, happy to see his best friend. "Are you back for a rematch at the new racing game? I beat you fair and square!"

Darien attempted to smile back, but didn't seem to notice what Andrew had said. It was clear he wasn't in any type of good mood. He took a seat at the counter without making eye contact and ordered a milkshake.

Andrew reached for the ingredients and began preparing the milkshake, not keeping his eyes off Darien for too long. "What's been keeping you down Dar? You've been down in the dumps lately."

Andrew continued to make the milkshake as he waited for Darien to reply, but when the milkshake was finally ready, Darien had remained silent. Andrew set the milkshake down in front of Darien with a thud purposely attempting to get his attention.

Darien came out of his daze hearing the sound of Andrew nearly pounding the milkshake on the counter. "Oh...sorry. What'd you say?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "You're not acting like the Darien I know. It's clear something's troubling you. What's going on?"

Darien's voice came out quiet and hoarse as he asked, "If you had to hurt someone, but it was the right thing to do, would you do it?"

Andrew lifted both eyebrows for a moment, surprised at the sudden question. "Hmmm." He said as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That's tough." Darien continued to await an answer from his best friend. It seemed like eternity as Andrew stood still, his eyes moving in various directions as he pondered the question.

At last, Andrew placed a hand on Darien's shoulder, looked him dead in the eye and said, "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

There was silence for a while as Darien repeated Andrew's answer in his mind. Unexpectedly, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth which soon broke out into a laugh. Andrew in return laughed as well.

"Andrew, you got that from a song!" Darien pointed out, amused that his best friend could still make him laugh at at time like this.

"That was only thing I could think of!" Andrew said laughing. "If it makes you happy, I won't take the credit. You can thank The Fray." Darien shook his head as he chuckled.

"Believe me, Andrew. If I could find every answer in a song, it would make life so much easier." Darien said grateful for Andrew's ability to lift his spirits.

"Andrew, it's time to go!" Lizzy popped out from behind Andrew's back. "Hi Darien." She said cheerfully. Darien nodded politely to return the greeting.

"Andrew, you don't look like you're ready to go. We've got to get going!" Lizzy seemed eager to leave as she tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"For what Lizzy?" Andrew's sister's face fell instantly. "You...don't...remember?"

Andrew looked guilty for not remembering, but he remained quiet awaiting Lizzy's reminder. "I've got an appointment for an eye check up!" Lizzy said with annoyance. Andrew slapped his forehead. "Oh no! Lizzy, I...my shift doesn't end until six."

Lizzy threw her hands up. "Well then what am I going to do? I can't cancel now! I've already canceled the last three times. This is the fourth appointment I've made with them. If I don't come today, I'll have to find another optometrist!"

"No worries, I'll take you Lizzy." Darien said as he stood up, ready to leave. Andrew politely declined. "Dar, you already gave her a ride last time. I can't ask you to do that again."

Darien didn't take no for an answer. "Let's just consider it a thank you for your piece of advice." Andrew laughed, reluctantly agreeing. "Ok fine. You're doing us a big favor Darien. I owe you one."

As Andrew watched Darien and Lizzy exit the arcade, he silently gave his thanks to The Fray. "Hey!!" He yelled after Darien. "You didn't even touch your milkshake!!" But it was too late. Andrew shrugged as he picked it up and took a sip.

----------------------------------------

Darien apologized to the stranger he had just bumped shoulders with. The stranger didn't reply or even acknowledge him. He decided to forget about it and continued to walk alongside Lizzy. "I have to say Lizzy, it's unique for your optometrist's office to be located on a street in the middle of all these clothing stores."

Lizzy shrugged. "I know, weird isn't it? It sticks out like a sore thumb, but hey, then again, that's what makes it so noticeable! Everyone remembers the eye clinic that's in between Kristy's Clothing Boutique and Classy & Sassy.

Lizzy quickened her steps as she looked at her watch. "I hope I'm not late." Darien hastened his walk to keep up with her.

As they walked, Darien's eyes scanned the streets ahead of him. Clothing stores seemed to stretch out for miles and miles. There was always an abundance of teenage girls in this area hoping to be the first to purchase clothing that had just come in for this season. He could tell Lizzy was itching to stop and stare at some of the window displays, but she continued her march to the eye clinic.

Her vision seemed to be directed at an upcoming window display across the street because her head faced its direction, not moving even though they were about to pass it. Darien glanced over at the clothing store thinking that it was probably the same as all the others and he wondered what made it so special.

That was when he saw her. The girl with the meatballs on top of her head across the street. He knew those meatballs anywhere because only one person wore them the way she did.

_My meatball head! _

He gazed at her as she seemed to be enjoying the sunlight, her eyes closed as she leaned back against the brick wall of the store. She appeared to be in deep thought and he wondered what it was she was thinking about.

Suddenly, the image of her teary face in his dream invaded his mind and the feeling that she was in danger punched a gaping hole in his stomach. He tore his eyes away from her and forced himself to look ahead.

"Darien? Hellooo?" Lizzy looked up at Darien who seemed distracted. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Lizzy. Say it again?" She laughed as she looked up at him. His spaced out facial expression amused her.

"I was just asking if you go to get your eyes checked 'cause Andrew says that maybe some glasses will help you improve at video games! But even then he says he'll always beat you." Lizzy giggled, finding her brother and Darien's video game rivalry to be quite funny.

Darien laughed, wanting to make Andrew eat his own words the next time they competed. "Of course I do."

Lizzy glanced up at him, waiting for him to retaliate. She was curious however, when she realized that he didn't intend to. She looked up at his face which had once again resumed its spaced out look and she couldn't help but hold in a giggle.

It took everything in Darien _not _to take once last glance at Serena, but the other half of him forbade it. _She needs to go on without me...for her own safety._ One side of him constantly reminded him of his dreams and the danger Serena was in while the other side consistently revived the memories of how he had hurt her and caused her heartache.

"We're here Darien!" Lizzy said a few blocks later skipping up the steps of the Eye Clinic. Before entering through the door, she turned around and waved. "Thanks Darien! I'll call my brother and tell him I got here safely!"

Darien sighed, knowing he couldn't go back the way he came. He continued to trudge along the pavement finding himself among seemingly endless rows of clothing stores.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at his apartment, Darien sat at his desk flipping through the pages of his textbook. The only light came from the desk lamp that cast long shadows across the room. The words seemed to crowd the pages they inhabited and seemed almost as if the book had no end. Complicated vocabulary populated almost every sentence and his head was beginning to spin.

For the past couple weeks, Darien knew his studying had suffered to some extent due to his inability to concentrate. Just when he would doze off in the middle of studying, that horrid dream would jolt him from his snooze and he was forced to do anything but study to keep his mind preoccupied.

He shut his eyes for a moment to give them a quick rest. Taking a deep breath, he opened them again willing himself to focus on the paragraph where he had left off. It was as if the words didn't stay put and the lines appeared to bleed into each other. He knew there was no use in trying. He couldn't concentrate long enough to read a couple sentences and so he decided it was time to take a break.

Almost a half second later, however, he was suddenly flooded with an overwhelming storm of sensations. _It's that feeling again!_ He held onto the edge of his desk as the room seemed to swirl and he felt that familiar and not uncommon feeling wash over him again. He knew that feeling all too well and had long ago accepted it as a sixth sense.

_She's in danger!_ _I need to go to her. Serena's in danger!_ He nearly staggered out of his chair toppling it over as he headed for the door. _Wait!_ He stopped, demanding his feet to cease their movement. It was almost as if his limbs did not belong to him and possessed a mind of their own. He felt like he was fighting against himself as he put forth great effort to suppress the strong desire to run through that door to go and find her.

The two sides of him argued and debated ruthlessly tearing him in two. _She needs help! If something happened to her because I didn't save her, I could never forgive myself! But the dreams...by going to her, I could actually be doing the opposite of saving her! What if I'm the one who actually causes her danger by going near her? I could never live with myself!_ He groaned and clutched his forehead, the internal debate bringing on a splitting headache. _I don't know what to do!_

His sixth sense never proved to be false as they always led him to Sailor Moon in the nick of time. Right now, those senses were beckoning him like a lighthouse leading boats to shore.

Then came the visions like they usually did. Flashes of her terrified face appeared in his mind like flashes of lightning in the sky.

Those visions were always what got to him more than anything else. He couldn't bear to turn away and completely ignore her when he saw that she needed him. How could he possibly look the other way when he saw those eyes wide with terror knowing that at any moment she could lose her life?

He swung the door open so forcefully that it almost came right off its hinges. He ran out into the hallway speeding down the flights of stairs that led to the outdoors. He learned long ago that the elevators were never reliable during these times when he was in a state of rush. Something would almost always happen that would cause a delay such as an elderly lady who needed help carrying her groceries to her suite or a new tenant moving in and needing to load the elevator with furniture.

He raced down the street, not knowing exactly where he was headed. He didn't know quite know how to explain it, but all he could say was that his ability to sense when Sailor Moon was in danger led him straight to her every time no matter where she was. He moved his legs faster breaking out into a full speed sprint. _Hold on Serena! I'm coming!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, someway Tuxedo Mask had ended up in an unfamiliar place. How he had arrived here was a blur to him, and it was almost as if the wind had carried him here. He quickly looked around trying to orient himself, but the area just looked like a dense forest. He grimaced as those feelings once again came to him and alerted him that Sailor Moon needed help. Again, those images of her terrified face came to mind and...blood? Is she hurt?

He was brought out of his trance-like state when he heard an eerie voice snicker. He whipped his head towards the direction, but all he saw were trees. He knew that Sailor Moon was near, but he couldn't see her. Suddenly, an intelligent idea came to his attention and he acted upon it immediately.

He jumped up to a high tree branch praying that it would hold his weight. Wrapping one arm around the tree trunk and making sure that his feet were steady, he looked down from his high viewing point as he scanned the area. From high up, his viewing field was much larger. _There she is!_ Fury filled him as he saw a creature from the enemy standing over her with its back facing him. Telling from the position of its arm, he could tell it was about to do something seriously dangerous.

Reaching into his coat, he instantaneously pulled out a rose and with extra added strength flung it at his target. Bullseye. Right in the back of the head at the base of the brain.

He slowly let out a sigh of relief as the monster toppled onto the ground. He silently cursed himself thinking that if he had debated with himself back at his apartment for a moment longer and he didn't leave when he did, he could have very well been too late. He landed on the forest floor, easily jumping off the tree branch and hastily made his way over to Sailor Moon who was sprawled out on the ground.

His heart began to race as he neared her and saw that she was not conscious. "Sailor Moon!" He yelled, attempting to rouse her as he dropped to his knees by her side. The blood soaking her uniform caught his attention as he stared in horror at the gashes across her abdomen. Infuriated, he glared at the body of the dead bat wishing he could have caused it to experience more pain before its defeat.

He was horrified at the sight of her knee that appeared to be very badly injured. "Sailor Moon!" He said, shaking her a little and praying that she would awaken.

There was no response.

He picked up her head and cradled it in his arm, never taking his eyes off her face. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered out loud, his voice breaking. "I'm so sorry Serena."

_This time, he may have actually come too late. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** First of all, I have to give credit to _The Fray_ who sings the song _All at Once_. Thanks to them, Andrew was able to help out his best friend. Hehehe. As promised, you saw Darien's POV. Actually, this chapter was an abundance of Darienness so I hope you Darien/Mamoru lovers are in Darien/Mamoru heaven right now! I do have to say, that this was probably one of the more difficult chapters to write so far, especially the last half. Thesaurus dot com has proven to be my new best friend. Thanks once again for reading. Feel free to comment, good or bad because I'd like to hear it. 

Here are some replies to some of the reviews from chapter 7:

Shay: Thank you so much! You flatter me! I don't like it when Darien and Serena are apart either. I remember when I first watched the episode where Darien broke up with Serena. I was only nine, but I remember taking it so hard and feeling like Darien broke up with _me_! I couldn't stop thinking about it at school and I was upset for the next two weeks. That's how much I love them together!

Rynn: Yeah, I feel bad for Usagi/Serena too. I think we all have the potential to think really dark thoughts sometimes, especially when something goes terribly wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting!

Emerald124: Thank you so much for your kind words! I LOVE Mamoru/Darien too! If only he were real. ( Haha, but I guess that's why we write fanfiction right? We make him in real in our minds, if that makes sense. I see that you got your wish granted. He's good here and not evil. I couldn't bear it when he was evil. At least here we know he still loves Usagi/Serena, but he's only being mean because he thinks he's protecting her.

Tori Kay: Hah! You were in for a shock there weren't you? Well, Darien _did_ come to save her, but he could've come earlier! That would've prevented a lot of things now wouldn't it? But then again, it would change the story. You have good thinking because the forest is easy to get lost in, but fortunately Darien always finds Serena.

LilMissManda: I have to admit that at first, I wasn't too fond of Rini either. She seemed to always be getting in between Serena and Darien and I found her to be extremely rude to Serena at times. It actually wasn't until when she came back the second time to be trained as a sailor scout that I began to love her because she wasn't rude anymore and her and Serena became closer. Heheh, I love ending chapters at cliffhangers. I don't know why, I've just always written stories like that. I apologize in advance for any future cliffhangers because I can't guarantee that there won't be any more!


	9. Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance

**CHAPTER 9 - Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance**

Tuxedo Mask refused to take his eyes off Sailor Moon even for just a second in case she might wake up. After his assessment, he discovered that her skin had paled, her body temperature had dropped, breathing was shallow, and her pulse was weak. She was still alive, however, and Tuxedo Mask held onto that one shred of hope fervently praying that she would survive. _Serena please wake up. Come on Serena. _He delicately brushed his finger over her cheek continuing to hope that she would regain her consciousness.

He inwardly scolded himself as his eyes once again caught sight of her injuries. _He could have prevented them. He could've saved her from the pain and suffering_. The dreams were telling him to stay away from Serena, but how could he do that and let her get hurt like this? He hung his head wanting to release himself from the torment of his situation. He sighed and kept his eyes on Sailor Moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir..." The evil minion meekly requested its master's attention.

"What is it?!" The irritated voice of the Master nearly made the evil minion jump out of its skin. The Master's eyes narrowed as it glowered down at his slave. He tapped his foot waiting impatiently for a continuation of the conversation.

The minion gathered its courage and began to speak once more. "Sir, I feel it is of utmost importance to bring to your attention that we have trespassers..." He let his sentence fade off as he waited for the Master's tempter to flare and explode in rage.

The minion had closed its eyes and its feet were prepared to run and take cover the instant the Master would have his outburst, but after a few moments of squeezing his eyes shut, he realized that the Master hadn't even said a single word. He slowly opened his eyes, his feet still prepared to run.

Instead of the enraged expression he expected to be on the master's face, there was a pensive one. Baffled, he waited for the Master to speak.

"Yes, that is a problem." The Master stated in a thoughtful manner. His sleek white hair was a contrast to his darkened eyes that narrowed in thought.

"Kill them all." The minion nodded as soon as the Master gave his orders, but as he turned to leave, the Master shouted, "Wait!" He slowly turned around and redirected his attention towards his commander.

"Bring Sailor Moon to me. _Alive._" The Master spoke those words so menacingly and with such a threat that the evil minion dared not disobey.

"Yes Master." He replied obediently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very slowly, her eyes fluttered open and all at once, multiple stimuli assaulted her senses. She could smell mud mingled with the odor of blood. There was an intense stinging pain all throughout her abdomen that threatened to exponentially increase if she made even a slight movement. Just taking a deep breath seemed to intensify the pain. When she realized her movements were constricted, she felt tied up and looked down to discover that she was actually bundled up. A large piece of black fabric had been wrapped around her and although she felt pain, she realized she did not feel cold.

There was also something else she felt. Could it be? An arm in which her head rested? Also, there was another arm that was draped delicately across her midsection.

She slowly looked up into the face of the one she so desperately longed to see.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

Her heart burst out with cheer at the sight of his handsome face that was looking back at hers. A joyful feeling erupted in her heart and seemed to spread out through her entire body, saturating her all the way from her scalp to the tips of her fingers and the tips of her toes. Her eyes began to brim with joyous tears as her pain and suffering were forgotten like memories discarded to the wind and carried off to an unknown place far away.

"Tuxedo Mask, I--" He instantly shushed her putting a finger up to his lips.

"Save your energy." He whispered quietly to get her to calm down.

She realized that he was missing his cape and discovered a second later that was the black fabric she was wrapped in.

She peered up into his midnight blue eyes as she tried to tell him with her own eyes how happy and grateful she was that he was here with her. She reveled in his warmth that seemed to chase away all feelings of insecurity and fright. The sensation of him close to her overpowered all other sensations and she inwardly rebuked herself for having any doubts that he would come. _I told you so!_ She thought to herself as she mentally stomped on any disbelief that Tuxedo Mask would rescue her. She confirmed that all the trouble and pain she experienced was most definitely worth it if this was the end result.

She attempted to read his expression and the look in his eyes. Was it...relief? She could also see worry and his eyes also held some sort of tenderness as he cast his gaze down upon her.

She attempted to speak once again, but her voice only came out in a whisper. "I'm so glad you came." As soon as those words escaped her mouth, tears freed themselves from the outer corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

He attempted once again to quiet her, but she continued. "I was so scared...so scared when you weren't here...but..." She swallowed before continuing and ignoring his shushing. "But you came...you never let me down...you never did and you never will." Through the tears, she smiled up at him, her heart beaming with gratitude and love. Her smile wavered somewhat, however, when she saw the look upon his face.

His expression seemed to be strained. The look in his eyes, she couldn't quite read because it was a mix of so many things. Guilt? Despair? Grief? Despite this, she went on to say, "I knew you still cared for me...I knew it and I know it." She wanted to reach up and touch his face, but her hands were constricted to her body while she was bundled in his cape.

"No..." He whispered, his voice gruff and ragged. Her eyes widened at his response. "I...I don't...don't care for you."

She shook her head as if to wake herself from her dream, but he continued and all she could do was helplessly listen as her heart broke so soon after it had just mended.

His eyes seemed to pierce right through her as he said, "I saved you because the world needs you. The world depends on you." He seemed to be looking right through her instead of looking at her. "That is why I saved you...not because...not because I care for you."

She looked up into his face once more, this time tears of defeat and dejection pouring out of her eyes. She tried to read his expression once again, but he had closed himself off to her as he looked off into the trees.

_That is the reason he comes to save me?_ She cursed herself for being so naive. _I couldn't have been more wrong!_ She shut her eyes tightly as if to squeeze out every tear.

She began to wiggle attempting desperately to become free of his cape. "Get me out of this!" She yelled angrily. She ignored the stabs of pain she felt due to her quick movements and tried to get up to stand.

"What are you doing?" Tuxedo Mask asked in a panic. "You can't stand! You're hurt!" She ignored him and continued to pull the cape off of her. Hastily, she pushed herself off the ground and screamed out in agony as pain rippled through her body. She managed to grab hold of a branch to steady herself on her feet, her face distorted as a result of the pain. She grabbed hold of her midsection realizing there was a piece of black fabric wrapped around her waist. Looking down, she realized Tuxedo Mask had ripped part of his cape and had wrapped it around her wounds.

"Sailor Moon, you need to rest." Tuxedo Mask said in a demanding tone.

Anger wildly pulsated through her. "What do you care?!" She yelled almost a little too loudly. "Oh, that's right. You don't." She added vehemently. She could tell he was taken back by her fiery response. "I need to...find my friends." She said forcing her legs to move forward as she gripped the branch up ahead. She gritted her teeth as the searing pain spread through her and all the while she fought back tears. _I never should have left them. At least they care._

She felt a pair of arms lift her up and carry her. "What are you doing?" She demanded to know as she looked angrily into the face of Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll help you find your friends." He said softly as he carried her through the forest.

Anger surged through her veins. "I don't need your help!" She snapped. "Put me down!" He didn't seem to listen as he continued trudging on with her still in his arms. "I said put me down!" She demanded, her voice louder. _Is he doing this to torture me? What a cruel man he is! Completely opposite from who I thought he was! _

"I said put me--" Sailor Moon was abruptly cut off as a sudden ball of pink energy engulfed them. "What's happening?" She asked in a panic. Tuxedo Mask looked around in a frenzy as they were lifted up in the ball of pink energy.

"I think we're being taken somewhere." He said as he tightened his grip on Sailor Moon. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said in a tone that almost seemed as if he meant what he said.

She would have responded bitterly, but she was distracted by the pink ball of energy that was transporting them up and over the trees. She had a bad feeling about this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark moon's minion clambered his way over to his master pleased to relay the news to him. "Master." He awaited for the Master to give him permission to speak before he continued.

"Yes, Youma 86. What is it?" His black crystal earrings gleamed as he turned around to face him.

"I am pleased to let you know that Sailor Moon is on her way right now." He bowed as he shared this information. The Master nodded his head being very satisfied with the news.

"One more thing, Master." Youma 86 said hoping that this last bit of news wouldn't upset him.

"Yes?"

"She has company."

The Master's eyes widened in a glare that was almost too menacing. "I thought I told you to kill the rest of them!" He bellowed out across the room.

Youma 86 fell to his knees. "Master, we are carrying out your orders as we speak, but the one she is with is not a Sailor Scout!" With fright, he awaited his Master's response.

He watched as the Master smoothed his white hair and nodded. "No problem then. I'll take care of it." His lips curled up in a snare. "You'll soon be mine Sailor Moon." He said as he impatiently awaited her arrival.

As if on cue, a large pink ball of energy materialized in the dark room. "Ah, just on time." The Master said with a sinister smile.

The sight that was left when the pink ball of energy disappeared enraged him. Sailor Moon in the arms of Tuxedo Mask!

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon demanded to know as she looked around. She finally spotted him and he felt his nerves ignite when they made eye contact.

"My princess Serenity." He bowed a little. "You finally found me." He smiled at her youthful beauty that captured him, but frowned when the man who was holding her did not release her from his arms.

"Who are you?" The tuxedo clad man demanded to know.

"That is none of your business!" He roared in response. His eyes lightened considerably when he caught sight of Sailor Moon again. "But for the sake of the princess, I will introduce myself."

He bowed slightly before saying,"Your beautiful highness, I am Prince Diamond. _Your future husband._ Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Sorry guys, I sort of kept putting off writing this next chapter, but I'm glad I finally got it done! I've been reading other fanfic trying to better myself with writing and such. You know what they say, if you want to be a better writer, read challenging stories. As you see, we are reaching the climax so there will be some more action in the next chapter. I know, I know...Tuxedo Mask/Kamen is being so cruel and even I can't stand how he hurts Sailor Moon! Thanks for taking the time to review, I greatly appreciate it and you know how it encourages me to continue to write. 

Replies to some of the reviews from chapter 8:

TrueWinolo: It's readers like you who push me to keep writing and working on this story! Thanks so much:D

Shay: I completely understand what you mean! It's bittersweet. Sweet to know the ending, but bitter because that's what it is, the ending. I'm glad you liked Darien's POV. Thanks for being a faithful reader!

Emerald 124: Thanks! Yes, I am aware that Darien has healing powers, but only in the manga. Something else will happen in the story that might not require Darien's healing power, but I don't want to give away too much!

moonburnscars: Heheh...yeah even I can't believe I wrote 8 chapters in 6 days. I was on a roll for a little while. I love it when Rei isn't the bad one either. I think her and Serena fight so much because they're so close! She's also one of the bravest and toughest of the Sailor Scouts in my opinion.

ToriKay: I take it as compliment that you are so emotionally involved in my story. :D I suppose I'm making it real enough for the readers. I'm sorry that I didn't "fix it" in this chapter, but I promise you, the ending will not be disappointing. That's all I want to say without giving away too much.

To guitarbabe2005, starangel07, Li'l Albatross, SerenityDeath, LilMissManda, serenity11287, skye668, uf gator, sailormoonforever, River Angel, Champion of Justice, and Lady Sylver ---------THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for taking the time to review. I madly appreciate your encouragements.


	10. Severed

**CHAPTER 10 - Severed**

There was an agonizingly long silence after Prince Diamond spoke. He looked upon her with unwavering eyes, never leaving her features. Sailor Moon gazed at him with disbelief, confusion, fear, and worry. She made a motion attempting to slide out of the arms of Tuxedo Mask to the ground, but he only pulled her closer to him preventing her from escaping his grasp.

"You can put me down now." She hissed, but she stilled when she glanced up at his face. His face was tense, jaw set, and his eyes gleamed with resentment and loathing. "Tuxedo Mask!" She hissed again, but he didn't seem to notice. He only continued to stare at Diamond with fury flaming in his eyes.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you Princess." Prince Diamond drawled haughtily. "You've no idea of the plans I have for you and me." He threw Sailor Moon a grin that sent a cold rush through her body. She realized that this man was actually serious about being her future husband. She had no doubt in her mind that he would do everything in his power to make it reality. Terror began to bubble up in her stomach making her feel queasy.

She suddenly felt Tuxedo Mask's grip on her tighten even more causing her to almost wince at the pressure of his fingers digging into her side. _He's acting so possessive! Maybe he really does care! But why would he lie and tell me that he doesn't?_ All of a sudden she remembered what he had told her. He felt obligated to save her not because he cared about her, but because the world depended on her ability to save it. As selfish as she knew she was being, she wished it were the other way around.

The memory of his words were almost too difficult to bear. She glared up at him saying, "Put me down right now. I can take care of myself!" Her glare was was unrelenting, the echoing of his words in her mind fueled her contempt.

He stared back at her, his gaze equally persistent. "Now is not the time to be stubborn!" He whispered with an air of defiance. She didn't let her glare fall from his face.

Prince Diamond's patience seemed to be wearing thin. "You heard the Princess. Let her go." He sneered before adding, "Besides, she deserves so much better than the likes of you."

Tuxedo Mask's glare turned from infuriated to murderous. "You'll never have her as long as I live!!!" He roared. His voice echoed throughout the cave-like lair causing some rats to scatter away hurriedly. His outburst caused Sailor Moon to let out a small gasp.

Prince Diamond narrowed his eyes as his lips turned down into a frown. "Not a problem. You won't be living for very much longer." He began to advance towards them, his cold stare zeroed in on Tuxedo Mask.

Carefully, Tuxedo Mask lowered Sailor Moon to the ground allowing her to sit while she leaned back on her hands. As soon as she was on the ground, he quickly stepped in front of her so as to block her from Diamond.

"Don't even lay one of your dirty little fingers on her!" He growled. Bringing out his black cane, he poised himself ready to strike.

Prince Diamond laughed cruelly. "This is going to be too easy." His black crystal earrings began to glow as his eyes set ablaze with rage.

Tuxedo Mask refused to waste any more time and lunged forward to strike a blow with his razor edge tipped cane. He stepped back in horror, only to realize that Prince Diamond had some sort of invisible wall surrounding him. His cane could not get through.

Prince Diamond let out another evil laugh as he reveled in the satisfaction of knowing that this man was helpless against him. He raised his hand and shot a beam of dark energy towards Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon's eyes filled with horror as she watched Tuxedo Mask collapse to the ground. "Noo!" She yelled out. To her relief, he pulled himself back up to a standing position, his knees looking as if they would give out. Nonetheless, he was able to pull himself upright. He straightened himself out and intensified his glare at the white-haired man.

Prince Diamond only grinned. "I was too easy on you. No matter, there's plenty more where that came from." He raised his hand again, but to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon's surprise, he stopped himself. He snickered and said, "I figure I might as well have some fun if I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer and not just physically."

Tuxedo Mask kept his eyes focused, adrenaline running through his body. He had never known to hate someone so much until now. Suddenly, he heard Sailor Moon yelp from behind him. He turned his head and to his alarm, Sailor Moon was being lifted up and over his head landing right beside Prince Diamond. He smiled as he turned to face her. She hovered a slight distance from the ground, unable to mobilize any part of her body.

"Don't. you. dare. touch. her." Every word dripped with poison as Tuxedo Mask hissed his warning.

Prince Diamond chose not to acknowledge any of what Tuxedo Mask had said. "Sailor Moon...no, Princess Serenity. Soon to be my Queen." He paused when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes only to turn into disdain.

She stared him straight in the eye. "No." She whispered.

The corner of his mouth twitched at her answer. "Ah, but yes." He replied as the black crescent moon on his forehead turned into an eye. The fear once again returned to her features as she began to realize what taking place. He relaxed as he noticed her stiff body eventually ease up. "You will be my Queen." He said in a hypnotic tone. "You will be mine." He smiled as he saw the defiant look on her face fade away. It was replaced with a vacant expression.

"Leave her alone!!!" Tuxedo Mask was pounding on the barrier with his cane. He dropped it and began to hurl his whole body towards Diamond, only to be thrown back. It was as if he was against a brick wall. He ignored his aching body and continued to pound himself against the wall.

Prince Diamond laughed amused at Tuxedo Mask's futile efforts. He continued on with his plan. He faced Sailor Moon, anticipating the next event with excitement.

With a quick glance at Tuxedo Mask, he said, "My sweet Princess. Give your King a kiss."

Tuxedo Mask froze at the horrid words that slipped from Diamond's mouth.

His black crystal earrings pulsated with power and Sailor Moon's feet were lowered to the ground. Despite not being able to stand up on her own due to her knee injury, she showed no sign of feeling any pain. The power of the black crystal had made her injuries disappear.

Prince Diamond urged her on. "Come my sweet. Show this Tuxedo boy how much you love me."

Tuxedo Mask watched Prince Diamond with a death glare. His hands hurt from squeezing his fists so tight. The thought of another man's lips touching her made his blood boil.

He watched in horror as she stepped towards Diamond and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No..." He whispered helplessly as she pushed herself up on her toes and pushed her lips to Diamond's.

He felt dizzy as Prince Diamond wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Tuxedo Mask felt so incredibly sick.

Suddenly, he snapped with outrage like a wild lion who was angered and ready to kill. His eyes widened with vengeance as he squeezed his fists even tighter. He felt some sort of power erupting in his soul that permeated every molecule of his being. It shot wildly through his body making the hair on his arms and neck stand up. He seemed to glow in the darkness.

His eyes looked upon Diamond with a piercing hostility as he raised his hand towards him. "Super Smoking Bomber!" He yelled out with such rage and authority.

Prince Diamond cursed when he was suddenly hit and thrown across the room consequently ending his kiss with Sailor Moon. He whirled towards Tuxedo Mask, unbelief evident on his face. "How did you?..."

A gasp came from Sailor Moon as she was released from her hypnotic state. Her eyes widened in sheer horror at the realization of what had just happened. "You monster!" She spat at Diamond. She ran towards Tuxedo Mask who received her into an embrace. She wanted so very badly to kiss him and erase the memory of another man's lips on hers. He hugged her tighter never wanting to let her slip from his arms.

"You will pay!!!" Prince Diamond shouted, enraged that his precious moment had been interrupted. "You should have listened to your dreams Tuxedo boy. Now she's going to die!" With that, he shot a strong energy blast towards the couple.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he pushed her out of harm's way.

All she was able to do was fall back and watch the blast of energy shoot through Tuxedo Mask. Tears prickled her eyes as she watched the energy blast pass right through his chest causing him to croak out in pain. He fell to his knees taking deep labored breaths.

She immediately pushed herself off the ground and ran to his side. She was already sobbing when she knelt down beside him. It was evident that the energy blast had caused severe external and internal damage. She allowed him to lean on her as he clutched his chest where the blast had hit him. He glared up at Diamond, not allowing his suffering to mask his loathing for the man. "It was you! The dreams...they were from you!" He took a few more labored breaths as his lungs fought for oxygen.

Prince Diamond no longer found any humor in the situation. He was raving mad. "Yes, but I should have known you were foolish enough not to listen to them. You're going to regret that."

Sailor Moon grabbed Tuxedo Mask's hand and squeezed. "What is he talking about?" She asked him. "What dreams?"

He shook his head slightly as if to say there was no time for any explanation. "I was so stupid." was all he could manage.

She looked at him in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Enough!" Prince Diamond bellowed. "Tuxedo Mask, say goodbye!" He shot one last blast at Tuxedo Mask who screamed out in agony.

Sailor Moon screamed out in horror terrified that she would lose him. She threw her arms around him and pulled him close, her tears falling onto his face. She looked him in his weakened state, blood soaking his once immaculate tuxedo.

He gazed back at her, the look in his eyes the exact opposite of what was there when he looked upon Diamond. His eyes now held a tender gaze filled with affection for the girl he was looking at. "Serena, I'm so sorry..." She shook her head vigorously refusing to let him say goodbye in any way.

"No." She hushed him as she brought her hand to his face. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

He continued despite her protests. He was barely able to speak, yet there was an unmistakable certainty in his voice. "I never meant to hurt you. Please believe that everything I do and have ever done is because I love you."

Her eyes widened at his statement, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes so she could look into them. Her heart burst forth with yearning. "I love you too." She said through the hot tears that were burning her eyes. She almost wanted to jump up and celebrate if only they weren't in their current predicament.

Her joy quickly dissipated however, when Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes. To her terror, his breathing stopped and his head rolled to the side. In that instant, her whole entire world shattered.

She felt an instant connection being severed and in its place, an emptiness resided. She suddenly felt so cold.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhh, I know, I know Tuxedo Mask died, but please just continue reading because there's a lot more to happen! Maybe some of you are wondering about the other Sailor Scouts. Don't worry, they're still alive. Can't say the same about Tuxedo Mask though. I know, I'm sorry I don't mean to be cruel. You'll meet again with the other scouts in the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me. I'll try to update asap. Some of you also may have noticed that Tuxedo Mask had some power in this chapter.He was able to do more than throw roses and fight with his cane. If any of you read the manga, he has a power called smoking bomber. However, in this chapter, due to his rage, his smoking bomber was a more powerful and turned into _super_ smoking bomber. 

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!** I'll only answer back if there are actual questions that I can answer. But by all means, please keep leaving reviews. Let me know what you think!


	11. Gone as in Gone

** CHAPTER 11 - Gone as in Gone**

**A/N:** OK, I have to say something really quick. I am a little surprised at the outrage some of you have expressed as a result of the death of Tuxedo Mask. Actually, I'm not _really_ that surprised because I would be outraged too. However, I do take it as a compliment that you are emotionally involved in my story and care so much. Upon having said that, I do assure you not to worry. That's all I really can say for now. Just keep reading, I promise I won't leave you with an empty feeling at the very end. Not that it would, but to make up for what happened in the last chapter, this chapter is a little bit longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No no no no no no no!_ She shook her head multiple times refusing to accept the situation. She tightened her grip on Tuxedo Mask who was now limp and unresponsive despite her pleas. "Don't you dare leave!" She pleaded with him as he lay unmoving in her arms. "Don't you dare leave, you hear me!!" She raised her voice, angry tears burning the back of her eyes. She let out a strangled cry as she clutched him even tighter. "Don't leave me!" Her cries of anguish echoed throughout the room piercing the dark silence that surrounded them.

"This is all my fault." Her voice now hushed into a mournful whisper. "I just wanted you to save me. I just wanted to be with you." She brought her face close to his and rested her forehead on his cheek. "I never thought it would come to this. I would never have started all this if I had known I would only end up losing you." She waited, expecting her apology to cause him to stir and release him from his unresponsive state.

Alas, he did not even take a breath. She moved her head to his chest yearning to hear the steady beating of his heart, but its absence left her with a heart breaking realization. "No!" She cried out. _It can't be, it can't be!_ She screamed in her mind. She waited a few more painstaking moments just in case she missed it. Perhaps she had missed a beat? Perhaps she needed to listen more closely. Reality slapped her in the face when she was met with no reply from his heart and suddenly, all her hope dwindled into something almost non-existent.

"Alright Sailor Moon. You had your moment, but that's over now." Prince Diamond had been watching the whole scenario and nothing pleased him more than to see the despicable man who was keeping him from Princess Serenity die at his hands. He couldn't bear to watch any longer as Princess Serenity grieved over another man.

She did not reply or even acknowledge his presence. She merely continued to look down upon Tuxedo Mask refusing to come to grips with the fact that he was gone and that there was a hollow feeling that inhabited her.

Becoming frustrated, Prince Diamond lifted her with his telekinetic powers and brought her to face him. Under his powers, she could not move and was forced to submit to his restraints. He gazed into her lovely eyes only to realize that a not so lovely look resided in them. Her eyes held a tormented expression and such sadness he had never seen before in all his life. It burned a hole in his heart that another man could mean so much to her.

"Princess." He spoke softly into her ear that she would be calmed. He wanted her to be happy with him. He wanted to make her forget about Tuxedo Mask and make her love him instead. She involuntarily shuddered with disgust at his proximity. She wished so badly at that moment to feel Darien's comforting warmth, something Prince Diamond did not possess even in the slightest. Fear floated into her chest at the thought of having to kiss this vile mouth once again.

He felt her body instantly stiffen after he spoke the word. She made no eye contact, but rather, kept her vision focused in front of her. He waited so long to have this woman close to him that he was not going to give up so easily. He eagerly fingered a few strands of her golden hair noticing the way it gleamed as it caught the very few rays of light streaming across the room. He brought the strands of hair to his nose and inhaled its scent closing his eyes and wanting so badly for her to belong to him.

"Princess..." He began once again. "Please, it weakens my heart to see you so distressed." He brought his hand towards her face and lightly stroked her brow with his thumb. Still, she refused to look at him. "Whatever it is that this Tuxedo Man gave you, I can give you even more." He lightly played with the bangs hanging in front of her forehead. "You and I will be King and Queen of Nemesis. With both our powers combined, we would be a force no one would dare go up against."

He paused waiting for a reaction, but her face displayed no hint of enthusiasm or acceptance of his proposal. Her eyes only continued to stare straight ahead. He leaned in once again to whisper into her ear. "What do you say, my love? Rule with me and be my Queen?" He withdrew slightly to look into her face and to his satisfaction, she finally looked at him.

"Never." She whispered harshly before spitting into his face. He let out a cry of rage as he wiped her saliva off his cheek with his sleeve.

"Then you choose to die!" He screamed, his frustration reaching its peak. "What is it about that man?!" He cared not to hide his jealousy. "Why him and not me?? Surely I do not lack anything that he has!" He stared at Sailor Moon a few moments, his breathing ragged and a vein in his temple bulging.

"Answer me!!" He commanded begrudgingly, feeling he was starting to lose control.

She looked him dead in the eye with no trace of uncertainty. He looked back at her meeting her undoubting and assured eyes. "I love him." Was her simple answer.

Prince Diamond snickered at her reply. "But surely Princess, you can learn to love me. I'm giving you one last chance to change your mind." He gazed at her perturbed and uneasy. His plan wasn't going so well. The situation was turning out to be more difficult than he thought possible. He wanted this for so long so badly. Out of desperation, he pleaded one last time.

"Princess Serenity, if it's love you want, you have mine." Without letting her reply, he continued to confess his feelings. "I want you as my Queen more than anything else in this world. I cannot stand the thought of you belonging to someone else." He lingered a little while in silence before saying the next words. "I love you." Those last three words seemed forced and sounded awkward as if they were a foreign language being spoken.

He looked up to find Sailor Moon's eyes fixated on him, but they were void of emotion or flattery. "Love? Is it love Diamond?" He stared at her wondering what exactly she was asking. "Or is it merely obsession?"

He blinked a few times unable to answer. _Is there a difference?_ He pondered her question for a few moments, agitated that he could not find a proper answer. Finally, he said, "Surely, I am obsessed with you because I love you." He looked up triumphantly to meet her eyes hoping that she would finally accept his offer to be his Queen.

Her facial expression did not change, however, and she only gazed at him with...was it pity? She then began to speak with a voice that held no bitterness or sharpness. She spoke with a tone that proclaimed truth, yet with gentleness. "Obsession and love cannot run parallel with each other. Obsession craves to feed only your own desires and your own satisfaction. Love would never hesitate to set aside your own personal requirements for the happiness of another."

She narrowed her eyes, piercing him with her steady and watchful eyes. "Don't you see? Obsession is selfish. Love is selfless."

He stood unmoving for a few moments, stunned by her profound statements and the clarity of her words. Suddenly, he was at loss for not just words, but thoughts as well. The look in her eyes caused a pang inside him. He couldn't bear to see the...pity she looked at him with. He avoided her gaze and turned his head.

"I wish you knew what love really is." She said to him meaning every word. "I'm sorry no one ever showed love to you." She stared at him for a few more moments, his eyes avoiding her penetrating gaze.

Snapping out of his contemplation, he turned back towards her still keeping her immobile and under his telekinetic control. "And that Tuxedo Man? How do you know he loves you?" The question was more out of plain and innocent curiosity than taunting.

She took a deep breath before answering. "He's risked his life for me so many times." Her eyes began to glisten with tears and her voice began to break. "To risk your life for someone else, that is the greatest selfless act of all." Her shoulders began to heave at the reminder of Tuxedo Mask's death. It was torture to feel this way. This great loss penetrated her very soul and nothing could even come close to replacing the large hole that resided within her.

Prince Diamond watched her cry convulsively for Tuxedo Mask, the sorrow and grief unmistakable in her sobs. Would she ever able to care for him that way? Could she learn to? Surely she could. Surely, she would be able to teach him love and he could learn. He was willing to learn.

"I want to learn about love." He said, his voice coming out meek and alien sounding. He almost couldn't believe the words that were flying out of his own mouth. "You said you wished that someone could show me love." He looked at her face and glanced at trails of tears running down. "You could show me love. You can teach me and you can love me." Hope filled him like an overflowing fountain as he waited for her response.

To his distress, her eyes filled with sorrow as she replied, "You can't force love. You can't make someone love you. The only one I'll ever love is gone." The last sentence was spoken in a harsh whisper that barely escaped her lips.

Her reply was like an arrow through his heart. He stood for a few moments, anchored to the ground and astonished at her rejection. She had rejected his offers one too many times he now decided. Her chance at having a life with him was no longer existent. She had made her choice and she had made it absolutely clear that he wasn't good enough for her. The pain and embarrassment of her refusal began to stir up animosity within him. He clenched his teeth as he turned towards her.

"Clearly, you've made your choice. It was either be my Queen or die. I see you've chosen the latter." He spoke vehemently, contrasting the tone he used towards her only a couple moments ago. He lifted his hand up and pointed it towards her, a dark ball of energy beginning to form at his finger tips. "Such a shame, really. I think you would have made a great Queen." The dark ball of energy doubled in size, glowing a dark green.

"Don't worry. I'm not completely cruel." His mouth moved tensely as his eyes gleamed with bitterness. "I'll make this quick. Just one blast. So you won't suffer."

Prince Diamond widened his stance as he prepared to throw the deadly ball of energy at Sailor Moon.

"Stop right now!" A familiar voice shouted out breaking Prince Diamond's concentration.

Sailor Moon almost fainted with relief. _My Sailor Scouts!_

Sailor Venus stood in her classic Sailor V Pose, her glance menacing as she stared at Diamond. All the other Sailor Scouts stared at him the same way, defiance boldly displayed on each of their faces.

Diamond seemed unfazed by the appearance of the other four girls. "Ah, I see you're hear to watch your friend die." He spat out bitterly.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Jupiter as she aimed her thunder attack at him.

Diamond merely side stepped it and laughed. "You're all pathetic. It's not that easy to defeat me."

Mercury could tell that this could not be a hit and miss They needed to hit the bullseye. In a hushed tone she said, "This isn't just a regular battle. We're going to need more power." All the scouts nodded with determination in response.

The scouts knew that this was no ordinary enemy and neither was he just an ordinary youma. They could tell that it would be senseless to attack him just as they were right now and expend their needed energy. They needed more than their ordinary powers at this very moment. Even then, Sailor Mercury wasn't sure it was enough. Nonetheless, they had to try.

Prince Diamond reverted his attention to Sailor Moon, once again the ball of energy forming at his finger tips. He stalked towards her.

"Now everyone!" Sailor Mars yelled. The scouts immediately obeyed.

"I call upon the power of Mercury!"

"I call upon the power of Mars!"

"I call upon the power of Jupiter!"

"I call upon the power of Venus!"

The sailor scouts focused on receiving more power and very soon, they could feel a pulsating energy swimming, throbbing, and rippling through their bodies.

Prince Diamond's eyes widened in bewilderment as he watched the Sailor Scouts glow with increasing power. "What is this?" He asked unable to figure out what was going on. He wasted no time and threw the ball of energy he intended for Sailor Moon towards the four sailor scouts.

He was shocked and stunned when the ball of energy simply fizzled into nothing when it reached their vicinity. He gritted his teeth. He looked over at Sailor Moon who seemed to be just as shocked and stunned as he was.

He decided to deal with the other Sailor Scouts before dealing with Sailor Moon. This time he raised both hands and steadied himself as he faced the direction of the four sailor scouts who were all glowing with power. He drew out power from the dark crystals into his arms and he could feel so much energy in his hands that they began to tremble. He forced himself to hold them steady as he aimed for the four girls. A dark beam of energy shot out towards the girls.

Flabbergasted, he realized that his beam of energy was being pushed back by...another beam of energy! Could it be? The sailor scouts were fighting back with their own beam of energy. He willed more energy and power into his hands and the black crystal immediately obeyed as it delivered more power to him.

His beam of energy began to cause the Sailor Scouts' beam of energy to retreat and he saw them struggling to push back. He smiled as he could almost feel the taste of victory. It would be so great to get rid of the nuisances called the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon watched in horror as her friends strove to expel as much energy and power as they could, but Diamond's power seemed to be pushing forward almost as if it were engulfing the Sailor Scouts' power beam. She knew she needed to help, but she was held in place by Diamond's powers. _I want to help them. They need me._ _I want to help my friends!_

Suddenly, a glow of light seemed to erupt from her brooch. Realization suddenly hit her. She knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and focused on the Sailor Scouts. "Please, lend power to the sailor scouts." With all that she could, she yelled out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

She kept her eyes closed focusing on delivering her power to her friends. She willed all her power to reach them and be used by them that they would be able to defeat Diamond.

Suddenly, the sailor scouts noticed their power beam increasing in strength and power. It began to overpower Diamond's and soon enough, it reached him and caused him to stumble back and fall to the floor. At that moment, his power on Sailor Moon lost its hold on her and she fell to the ground in a heap from exhaustion and fatigue.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls cried out as they ran towards her.

Prince Diamond pushed himself off the ground, staggering and unsteady, but determined to reach Sailor Moon. If he couldn't have her, then nobody could. Although he was injured from the Sailor Scout's blast, he summoned more energy from the dark crystal and a ball of dark energy formed once again at his hands. This time, he would succeed.

Together, the girls combined their power to put Prince Diamond away for good before he could reach Sailor Moon..

"Mars Firestorm Flash!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

All together and combined with the power Sailor Moon had sent them, a large swirl of dangerous energy moved its way towards Prince Diamond.

He quickly threw his deathly ball of energy towards Sailor Moon mere seconds before the Sailor Scouts' attack engulfed his body.

Both Sailor Moon's and Prince Diamond's screams resonated through the eerie air.

The girls quickly made their way to Sailor Moon, disregarding Prince Diamond whose body now lay charred and motionless.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars called out as she reached her. All the scouts surrounded her, praying and hoping that she was still with them. To their relief, her eyes fluttered open.

"Meatball head..." Sailor Mars said as her eyes watered with tears. "I am so angry at you for getting lost!" She spoke with a tone that didn't sound angry at all.

They realized that she was badly hurt and her eyes were fighting to stay open. Soon enough, breathing became a difficult task as weariness and exhaustion overcame her.

"Hold on Sailor Moon, you hold on, do you hear me?" Sailor Jupiter pleaded with her.

Sailor Moon glanced over at Tuxedo Mask who was still in the same spot where he had passed away. The girls all followed suit and their eyes were filled with sorrow as they realized who Sailor Moon was looking at.

"Oh Serena...I'm so sorry." Sailor Mercury trailed off not quite knowing what to say.

"Come on, let's get you home." Sailor Venus said quietly.

They all began to attempt to lift Sailor Moon, but she vigorously shook her head causing them to cease their movements. The other scouts looked at each other dumbfounded wondering why she was protesting.

"Sailor Moon, we're going to get you out of here. Your wounds need to be treated!" Sailor Mars spoke with urgency in her voice and pleading in her eyes.

Sailor Moon only shook her head once again. "I'm sorry..." Despite her wounds, her eyes held some sort of serene, yet determined look. "I need to go to him."

The scouts' eyes all widened in terror at the thought of the meaning behind her words. Before anyone else could reply, Sailor Moon closed her eyes as if she were simply falling asleep, but everyone knew better.

"No, don't!! Don't!!!" Sailor Mars screamed shaking her as if trying to wake her. "Damn it, Serena!" Her eyes remained closed and quickly after, Sailor Mercury felt for a pulse.

There were a few moments of silence as they all waited for the confirmation that she was still alive, but they all watched in sheer horror as Sailor Mercury simply hung her head without saying a word.

"No, I won't believe it!" Sailor Mars screamed aloud not caring that she was too loud. Suddenly, a thought entered her mind. _The silver imperium crystal!_ She quickly reached towards Sailor Moon's brooch and opened it fervently hoping that it would solve all their problems.

She clasped her hand to her mouth when she realized the crystal was quite simply _dead_. There was no glow or sparkle and no sign at all that it was the very same crystal that had defeated Queen Beryl. It was now just a round jewel that held no significance. It was of no use.

For the first time in her life, Sailor Mars broke down. The fiery and stubborn one allowed her pride to flee from her as she wept uncontrollably.

Everyone was so grief-stricken that they failed to notice the small black crystal earring that softly glowed in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Now before you all stone me, (runs and hides) I have to remind you that once again, you just gotta believe me and trust me with this story. One thing I hate is when you read a story that you get into only to be left empty at the end of it all and so I won't leave you like that at the end. I know, you must feel that way right now, but once again, you just need to trust me. Some of you may notice that the Sailor Scouts had their advanced powers (the attacks that they develop much later than the season this story is set in) in this chapter. I decided since they were going "turbo" then of course they would need their stronger powers. 

Raventhedarkprincess: I'm really flattered that you wanted to read my story, but I hope you were still able to catch the movie with your friends! I do agree with you that Darien is always dying and getting hurt and getting kidnapped and turning evil, but I wanted there to be a certain irony in this story. _The irony is that she risked her life so that Darien would be the one to save her, but she ends up being the one who needs to save Darien._ Believe it or not, you little suggestion about sailor moon being the one to die fueled some ideas for this story. Thanks for reading!

SerenityDeath: Well I'm happy that you're not happy that Darien died because obviously, we want all the characters to live. I'm sorry that this isn't quite happening here, but like I said, things will turn out. Also, you can refer to the reply to raventhedarkprincess because she kind of said the same thing as you. Thanks for being a faithful reader! You don't know how much I appreciate it!

ToriKay: Your evident emotional attachment to my story always makes me smile. It makes me laugh too. Yes, you are right, serena has the silver crystal, but I didn't want to make it too easy. Things will turn out fine though, I assure you. I give you my gratitude for your continuous reading of my story.

MoonPrincessMagic: I hope your question about Tuxedo Mask being really dead was answered in this chapter. In the anime, it was actually the future King Endymion who sent the dreams to Darien. I always thought it was a tad ridiculous that he would do that, like he was trying to purposely break himself and Serena up?

markus777: If you didn't like the last chapter's end, I doubt you liked this chapter's end. I assure you though, the story will not end tragically. I, myself cannot bear reading those types of stories. So don't worry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lady Sylver: Aw, you really think that it keeps getting better and better? Thanks! One of the more positive comments I've received so far. LOL.

serenity11287: Refer to the reply for markus777. Thanks for being a faithful reader. I appreciate people like you!

River Angel: You flatter me! I hope you keep reading because it's not over yet!

empty-spaces: Aw, it's people like you who encourage me to keep going and finish this story! I appreciate your support!

Emerald124: You just gave me an idea for this story! (grin)

UF GATOR: Thanks for keeping up with my story!! I really truly appreciate it!


	12. The Search Commences

**A/N:** A quick note again. This chapter is a little less "dark" than the few previous chapters. Also, a large part of it is _very different_ from the other chapters you've read. Once again, I hope you trust me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER 12 - The Search Commences **

The scouts had no idea how long they had been sitting idle for. The only sound was Mars's crying that echoed throughout the room.

"There's gotta be some way...it can't...it can't end like this." A grief-stricken Sailor Jupiter managed to choke out.

"We were supposed to protect the princess and we failed." Sailor Venus said in a hushed tone as she hung her head.

Sailor Mercury said nothing and simply kept close to Sailor Moon, her hand not moving as it lay on top of Sailor Moon's.

Sailor Mars continued to bawl knowing that the one thing that could console her would be to see Sailor Moon alive and well. Sadly, that was not the case as of this moment. She studied the Imperium Silver Crystal once more with unbelief that it had lost its powers. How could it just go out like a light? Did it simply run out of power? She suddenly remembered the bright beam of light that seemed to appear while they were fighting Diamond. It was unmistakable that the Imperium Silver Crystal was used in that battle. Had Sailor Moon sent them her power?

She gasped causing all the other scouts to snap their heads in her direction. They all stared at each other for a few minutes, scared but eager to know what Mars had just discovered.

"Remember when we were fighting Diamond?" She asked looking at all of them. They nodded in reply still unsure of what she was getting at. "That bright light that appeared, that was Sailor Moon's power helping us."

Jupiter and Venus nodded in realization while Mercury nodded in a way that said she already knew.

"That explains why I felt stronger. I felt some sort of pure power enter me." Venus contributed. She looked around at the rest of the scouts who seemed to agree that they felt exactly the same thing.

Without wasting any more time, Sailor Mars continued her explanation. "She gave us her power!" Sailor Mars threw her hands up expecting all the other scouts to do the same and stand up, but to her dismay, no one moved. They only continued to look at her as they waited for her to keep explaining.

She groaned. "Her power is inside of us! We just have to give it back to her!" She yelled happily, a flame of hope igniting within. That same flame of hope ignited in all the other Sailor Scouts too as they scrambled to huddle around Sailor Moon.

They glanced at each other, seeing the hope on each other's faces. "We're not going home without her." Sailor Mars said with determination. All the other scouts agreed and prepared themselves for what was about to take place. They held hands, closed their eyes and focused on delivering their power to Sailor Moon's Imperium Silver Crystal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke slowly to unfamiliar and foreign surroundings. The darkness was absent and in its place pure light was present, so pure in fact that it seemed darkness would be ashamed to be anywhere near this place. It was if the light in this place was so bright that it should be blinding, yet for some reason she was still able to see clearly without having to squint her eyes.

She rubbed her forehead and sat up in an attempt to reacquaint herself with recent events._What happened? How did I get here?_ She asked herself as she further observed her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of waiting room she soon concluded. There were a few chairs against the walls, white of course adorned with white lace that flowed down to the floor. The floors themselves were made of exquisite white marble tile, cool beneath her body. The walls were draped with flawless white silk sheets, hanging off the walls in an elegant manner.

There, at the far end of the room, was a lone white door. Instantly, she wondered where that door led to.

She picked herself off the floor and suddenly found that she felt very light. She felt almost half her original weight. It was as if gravity was limited in this room and she almost stumbled as she over estimated her movements using too much force to push herself upright. When she finally gained her balance, she was surprised to find that she was dressed in a luxurious white satin robe. It was tied in place around her waist by a white sash while the satin fabric cascaded down her legs and stopped right above her ankles.

Her gaze fell upon the single door and she began to make her way towards it. She quickened her pace, eager to see what was beyond this room. When she stood in front of it, she rested her hand on the door knob ready to turn and push, but before she could turn it, it began to turn itself!

Before she knew it, the door flung open and she was faced with someone's chest. A chest that belonged to someone who was wearing an impeccable and spotless white formal suit. The neck tie was white silk, the vest was white, and the jacket was...you guessed it, white. _What is up with the color white in this place?_

She slowly and hesitantly raised her eyes to the face that wore this white suit. Her eyes met with ones that were calm, unthreatening, and a very light blue in color. His hair was of a very very light blond, that seemed as if it were almost white. However, the almost white hair did nothing to age his youthful face in any way.

For a few moments, they looked at each other, neither one moving or making a sound.

"Miss Serena Tsukino." The man with light blue eyes greeted her with a small bow.

She didn't know quite what to say. She was quite simply stunned that he knew her name as if he was expecting her. She dropped her eyes wondering what to say in return and trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Please, have a seat." The mysterious man said as he motioned for her to sit down in one of the white chairs against the wall. She didn't seem to have any other choice and followed him to the chairs. She followed his lead and lowered herself onto the very expensive looking chair.

Her mind flooded itself with a thousand thoughts and questions not quite knowing what action to take or what words to form. She simply stared at the man who sat and turned to face her.

"My name is Hael." He paused as he peered into her face. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked quietly and patiently waited. It was at this time that they usually started to remember.

Serena blinked twice as a sudden rush of memories overwhelmed her. Various images, multiple sounds and scenarios filled her mind and fit themselves together like a finished puzzle. Her eyes widened at the memories of her love's death and the thought of leaving her sailor scouts. She grasped her hands together tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"You're probably wondering what's going on." Hael interrupted her thoughts. She nodded in return not able to bring words out of her mouth.

Hael searched her face before continuing. "You died...Serena. You died and now you're here. This place we're in right now is where the souls of heroes and people with good hearts come to after death. I'm here to guide you around this realm and ensure you live peacefully for the rest of eternity."

Serena attempted to absorb all this information, her head still reeling from the sudden recollection of her memories. "And the bad souls?" She asked curiously. "What happens to them?"

Hael calmly answered her question, but his eyes stiffened. "They go to a different realm, one that cannot be reached from here. A great chasm separates us from that place. I, myself have never seen it."

Hael continued. "You do remember, don't you Serena? You actually...chose to die. You didn't hang on even though you could have."

Serena nodded, still certain of her goal. "I have to find him." She meekly stated. Her eyes were full of determination that did not waver.

Hael raised his eyebrows questioningly. As a guide for good souls, he been faced with this situation quite a few times. Lovers wanting to be with each other after death was not uncommon. It was usually a happy eternity if both lovers were in the realm of good souls. He couldn't help but shiver at the memory of one good soul finding out that her lover was located in the realm of bad souls. He could still hear her piercing cry of despair when she realized she would spend the rest of eternity without him.

He returned from his inner thoughts only to find Serena staring at him pleadingly. She repeated her last statement. "I have to find him." This time she spoke with more authority and clarity.

He gruffly nodded. "Yes, you want to spend eternity with him?" She nodded as well. It looked as if she was about to say something else, but she remained silent.

"Come then." He said standing up and leading her towards the door, but before they reached it, he spun around causing her to nearly topple him over as she smashed into him. "One more thing. I cannot make any promises, but I'll do my best to find him for you."

Her eyes brightened considerably despite the fact that he said he could not make any promises. He continued to lead them both to the door and swung it open.

When he opened the door, Serena's breath caught in her throat. Right before her was a magnificent town filled with tall buildings made of white brick and the roads and sidewalks paved with white concrete. Magnificent white horses pulled carriages along the streets as several townsfolk dressed in white clambered about the town. It was incredibly bright out, but Serena noticed that there was no sun. In fact, there weren't even any street lamps yet there was light everywhere.

Hael watched, amused at her bewildered and amazed facial expressions as her eyes moved in different directions scanning the scene around her. He knew what she was thinking. It was a common question he had answered many many times. "There is no such thing as night here. It is always daytime. As simple as it may seem, the source of light is from everyone's pure hearts."

Serena only continued to eyeball her surroundings. She was surprised when a few townsfolk waved hello and another gentleman tipped his hat. She smiled back politely.

"Let's continue on Serena." Hael said as he stepped forward with long strides. Serena nearly had to power walk to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked a little breathlessly after a few moments of walking in silence.

"We're going to the Hall of Registry. You want to find your lover don't you?" She nodded with certainty, but her eyes were questioning and asking for more of an explanation. "It's where we keep the records of everyone who lives here. We'll find out where he is." Her eyes brightened once again, excitement fluttering inside her.

"Would you like a piece of fruit Miss?" Serena glanced over to where the voice had come from. A vendor on the side of the street was holding out a neatly sliced piece of pineapple to her. She smiled politely and said, "Thank you for your offer, but I have no money." With that, she walked away to catch up to Hael and didn't notice the peculiar look the vendor gave her.

Hael let out a merry laugh. "What?" She asked surprised at his sudden burst of laughter and curious as to what it was that was so funny.

He shook his head lightly. "I forgot to to mention to you that everything here is free. No need to pay for anything. The people here don't sell or give to make money. They simply give because they please to."

Serena blushed a little. "Yes, you did forget to mention that to me." As if on cue, her stomach began to grumble. She hoped that Hael hadn't heard it, but he laughed obviously having heard her stomach's pleading to be filled.

"We're almost at the Registry Hall. You can have something to eat after we find your lover. Sound good?" Serena nodded enthusiastically. As much as she loved food, she wanted so badly to find Darien first.

They finally reached a tall and large, but elegant building. Two large pillars stood on either side of the door way. As soon as they entered, Serena was amazed at the several cabinet files and book shelves that were lined up against the walls. There were stairs to their right leading up to the second floor where there were only more cabinets and book shelves. It was larger than any library she had ever been to...not that she went to libraries very often.

Hael made his way to the front desk where a receptionist with white framed glasses sat in front of a computer. "Hello Leila." He greeted the receptionist with a kind smile which was returned.

"Hello Hael. Here to reunite two lovers again?" She giggled. She thought his job was so romantic.

"Yes Leila. Serena? Can you tell us his name?" He motioned for her to step forward.

Serena frantically made her way over to the receptionist with anticipation and leaned up against the desk as she stood on her toes. "Darien Chiba."

The receptionist nodded and she typed his name into her computer. She waited a few moments for the search results. To Serena it seemed like they were waiting for a year.

"Hmm..." Leila finally said in a way that did not sound good.

Hael instantly paled. If he wasn't found in the records...that means he doesn't live here...which means...he's somewhere else...and the only other realm after death is...

Leila spoke breaking him out of his nervous thoughts. "You said Damien Sheba?" Hael let out a sigh of relief as Serena shook her head with frenzy, relief washing over her as well.

"No, DARE - EE- EN CH - EE - BAH." Serena said annunciating every single syllable. Leila began to type on her keyboard again and pressed enter. Once again they waited and Hael held his breath while Serena clenched her fists so hard, her nails were digging into her palms.

"Ummm..." Leila said again after a few moments with the same tone she used the first time. Serena and Hael both looked at her, eager yet frightened to hear what she had to say.

"Darien Chiba as in D-A-R-I-E-N C-H-E-E-B-A?" Leila asked hoping that she had spelled wrong. To her relief, the blond girl with the long hair shook her head again.

"OK, let me type it in again, how do you spell it?" Leila asked, positioning her fingers over the keyboard.

Serena scowled, her patience beginning to wear out, but she cooperated anyhow. "D - A -R - I - E - N C - H - I - B - A" She was trying her best not to let her voice show any trace of frustration.

Leila for the third time began to type into her computer and they yet again waited for the search results to appear.

Leila looked up from her screen and said, "Uh..."

Hael felt he couldn't take it anymore. "For crying out loud!!!" He yelled out indignantly. He stopped himelf as he saw a startled Serena who held her hand to her chest, her eyes wide with surprise as she stared at him in silence.

He composed himself and faced Leila. "Go on."

She smiled mischievously. "Just kidding! Here, you'll find his records on the top floor. I'll write down the section number for you." Leila grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down a number and letters. Serena let out a sigh of relief and anticipation and glanced at the sheet of paper as Leila handed it to Hael. She knew that she had to leave the rest to him. The dewy decimal system was not her specialty.

They made their way upstairs and Hael expertly guided them through a maze of cabinets. She wondered exactly how many times he had been to this place. "So is this what you do everyday?" She asked bored with walking.

Hael made a left turn with Serena right on his heels. "You mean find lovers for people? Not everyday. If someone requests it like you did. Sometimes I'll find family members if one would desire it."

Serena continued to trudge along still curious about his duty. "So what exactly do you do as a 'guide for good souls'?"

Hael glanced back at her seeing that she really was interested in finding out. "Well, I am one of many actually. Us guides fetch you good souls that appear in the waiting chamber which was the room you woke up in. Usually, we have to remind you people what happened because most people don't exactly know they've died or rather, many just don't remember. When that fact sinks in, we tell you all about our realm and you then choose a place to reside in and we help you get settled."

He was met with no reply as Serena took in the information she had just received. A somewhat seemingly forbidden question suddenly formed in her mind, but she knew she had to ask. "So...has anyone ever...not...stay--" She was cut off when Hael abruptly stopped in front of one of the cabinets.

"Here it is!" He said triumphantly as he brought out a key and unlocked the cabinet. He pulled the handle and out slid a drawer crammed with folders. His fingers dove in and sorted through them.

"Chiah, Chiaza, Chiazy..." He murmured as he fingered through the tops of the folders. "Aha! Chiba!" He said as pulled the folder out, actually more like yanked it out. The drawer was so crammed with folders that it wouldn't budge without force.

Her question forgotten, Serena cheerfully clapped her hands. "Yay!" She reached for the folder, but to her disappointment, it was pulled out of her reach.

"Nah uh uh, there's a rule here. Only us guides can read personal information." Hael said with a wag of his finger. Serena pouted and crossed her arms, anxious to find Darien.

"Well can we get to it then?" She asked, surprised at the rudeness that crept into her voice. She calmed herself and said, "I'm sorry. I just really want to find him."

Hael chuckled. "No need to apologize. I understand." He made his way over to a seating area in the middle of the top floor with a low coffee table made of white granite. He plopped onto the couch and opened the folder, his eyes scanning the pages from left to right.

Serena quietly sat herself down across from him although she badly wanted creep up behind him to look over his shoulder and read. She watched him closely, and tried to read his facial expressions, but he only kept one of concentration on his face.

"Ah, he died in an attack. You were there so you already know this." Serena nodded while holding her breath. The memories of the last moments she saw him alive made her gut wrench.

"Interesting. Tuxedo Mask huh?" Hael said, his eyes lighting up in interest as he turned to the next page. "Hmm...White Meadows. Searched for...oh." Hael's voice trailed off. Serena's eyes widened in curiosity at his last words.

She waited for him to explain, but he only continued to leaf through more pages. "What? What is it?" She asked afraid that something was wrong.

"Hold on a second." Hael mumbled as he continued to pour over the pages. Serena clutched the arm rest of the sofa in a death grip in an attempt to keep herself from clobbering Hael.

He noticed she was about to tear the arm rest off and said, "Well, according to the records..." He was relieved to find that her hand had relaxed somewhat. "He is here. He's in an area near the center of the realm called White Meadows."

He braced himself before telling her the rest. "And the records also indicate that he requested to search for someone." Serena's eye brows shot up to the top of her forehead and the death grip on the arm rest reocured. Hael winced. He was glad that the arm rest wasn't him.

"Who?" She asked wondering who Darien could have wanted to look for.

Hael lowered his eyes. "The records don't say a specific name. Those types of things aren't written down. But...it is indicated that he searched for..." Serena leaned in closer awaiting the answer, a hole beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

"He requested to search for a woman." Hael said quietly.

Serena's heart stopped beating for a few moments and lump formed in her throat. Who could he have possibly wanted to search for? Did he think that she was dead and wanted to look for her? No, he knew she was still alive when he died...but...then why? Who? Was there something she had missed? Was that the reason he broke up with her? Because he had found another woman? Did he lie when he said he loved her?

Hael noticed her despair and in an attempt to calm he down said, "You never know, that could've been a sister or a friend...a relative?..." He gave up when he swore he could see steam coming out of her ears and nose.

Through gritted teeth she managed to say, "He doesn't have any sisters and I know all of his friends. Relatives? He doesn't have any relatives that he knows of." She bit the inside of her cheek furiously thinking of who it was he could have been searching for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Mars fumed. "Why isn't working??"

The scouts looked on in despair as the Imperium Silver Crystal remained powerless even after the scouts had delivered their powers to it.

Sailor Mercury examined Sailor Moon, knowing from her medical textbooks that the first signs of a decaying body were beginning to appear. Her cold body, her blue lips and pale color. She shook her head and let out a long sigh.

They were all at a loss for what to do. That sinking feeling they didn't want to feel was creeping up on them and they couldn't push it away. It was that dreaded feeling that tried to tell them that she really was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Different right? Yeah, I know. _Very alternate universe/reality._ Well, I want to thank you all again for your reviews and your faithfulness in reading my story and my updates. Honestly, when I first started writing this story, I had absolutely no idea it was going to be this long and that it was going to turn out this way. Just to tell you, there's a little bit of a spoiler at the very bottom of the page. Read if you like, it's just a little blurb on Serena's plan in the realm of good souls. 

Lady Sylver: Aw, thanks so much for your support and kind words. I may be cruel, but I'm not that cruel! I'll make it up to you readers for the torture you've gone through reading this. hehehe.

MoonPrincessMagic: Aw, I'm glad you thought the chapter was good. You're right, we always want Serena and Darien to be together whether in life or in death.You may want to read the little spoiler at the bottom.

SerenityDeath: Aw, don't worry I don't take any offense with reviews. It's an honor that people actually take the time to write them so I can't complain. Thanks for faithfully reading!

raven-the-dark-princess: I'm glad you got to catch the movie! Hehe, all your questions will be answered soon enough. Thank you very muchos for reviewing my recent chapters. I really do truly appreciate the time you've put into that.

Emerald124: It means a lot to me that you say you trust me! (wipes a tear) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Tori Kay: Thank you for saying that you trust me! For that, I'll promise you an ending that's better than "semi-pleasant". Thanks for your enthusiasm to read my next updates.

serenity11287: Your wish is my command.

markus777: I agree with you, tragedy sucks if there's no hope! Thanks for reading once again and don't worry, your questions will be answered soon enough!

empty-spaces: I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for your compliments, you really flattered me! I'm so grateful for that you take the time to review, I really am.

Unknown reader: Aw, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart 3 times! But I am glad that you felt emotion with my story. Thanks for expressing your disagreement with Diamond's character. I understand and I agree with you, but I needed a bad guy. Thanks for reviewing, it was great detail and I love those kinds of reviews.

Princess Usako Chiba: I know, I'm so cruel! I apologize! Thank you so much though for loving it and letting me know! I hope you continue to read.

UF GATOR: I update when I can. I really am trying to finish this story and I don't want to lollylag. Thanks for loving the previous chapter. Most people feel the opposite heheheh. Um...the climax? It did seem like it huh. But now I'm thinking because...there's more to happen.

SPOILER - Read only if you want to: (Serena's plan in the realm of good souls is to find Darien and bring both of them back to the world of the living. That's not going to be easy though because the realm is pretty strict about insiders and outsiders, and now that she found out that there's another woman in the picture, will it change everything? You'll have to find out...)


	13. The Search Continues

**CHAPTER 13 - The Search Continues**

Hael watched Serena's eyes narrow as she furrowed her brows. Disbelief etched her features which soon settled into perplexity. The death grip on the arm rest had increased a great deal, so much so that Hael could see her hand quiver as she clenched her teeth together.

"Serena?" He asked calmly not wanting to worsen the situation in any way. She didn't seem to notice that he was in the room however, because she only began to mumble incoherently.

"Who...woman...no...but...what could...is it...no no..." Her eyes wildly moved about in various directions, but she wasn't really looking at anything in particular as she immersed herself in deep thought.

"Ahem." Hael cleared his throat a little loudly this time. She only continued to spatter jumbled words.

"Searched for, but...why...I don't understand...maybe...no that's not it..." Her face scrunched up as it took on a look of despair. She took a deep breath, finally appearing to calm down as she rested both hands in her lap and became silent.

Heal leaned over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. In doing so, he managed to pull her out of her stupor causing her to nearly jump a mile off the couch as if his hand had shocked her with an electric current. "Serena." He said again peering into her face.

To his relief, she met his gaze and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The look of despair remained in her eyes as she said, "Take me to him." Hael searched her face for a few more moments and saw that although her face was sad, her voice sounded determined and strong.

He nodded obediently and stood up offering his arm out to her. She accepted and they both made their way down the stairs towards the exit. Hael waved goodbye to Leila before stepping out onto the white concrete.

"White Meadows, right? That's where we're going?" Serena asked attempting to keep her mind focused and somewhat clear.

"Yes. That is where he chose to reside. It's a beautiful community, but then again everything in this entire realm is beautiful." Hael replied as he waved his free arm in the air.

Serena looked at him, curious as to what he was raising his arm for. "What are you..." She began to say, but received her answer when a white carriage abruptly stopped in front of them. The white stallions pulling the carriage whinnied as if to greet them. "Climb aboard!" The driver said to them cheerily.

Hael opened the door of the carriage and motioned for Serena to get in. She grabbed hold of the sides of the entrance and placed her foot on the step. Just as she lifted her other foot off the ground, her foot slipped from the step and she would've fallen embarrassingly on her behind if it wasn't for Hael who managed to hold her steady. She flushed a little, quickly clambering onto the seat. "Even when I'm dead I'm a klutz." She grumbled as she slid towards the window.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hael asked as he climbed in and took his place beside her.

"Nothing." She mumbled while looking out the window and avoiding his gaze.

Hael shrugged and called out to the driver, "To White Meadows please!" before shutting the door.

The sound of trotting horses soon filled their hearing as the carriage began to shift and move forward. In that moment, all things gloomy and negative fled Serena's mind and she giggled feeling like a true Princess being taken to the castle in a carriage. She settled deeper into the comfortable cushions of the seat and placed her palm up against the window pane as she watched people and buildings pass by. It truly was a magnificent town. It was as if each detail of every building was planned out meticulously and the layout of the town had required hours and hours of careful thought about its organization. Everyone seemed genuinely happy as they greeted each other on the street walking merrily towards their destination.

Hael chuckled noticing how much Serena was enjoying the carriage ride. "First time in a carriage I suppose?" He asked jovially.

She nodded gleefully without taking her eyes off the passing scene through the window. It was most definitely a sight to behold. _So this what's after death?_ She thought to herself as she grew accustomed to the comforting sound of trotting hooves and the slight bouncing up and down of the carriage. If this is what happened as a result of death, then why was death so frightening? This realm, this place before her eyes was anything but frightening. Frightening would be the very last word she would ever use to describe it.

Serena let out a contented sigh as her shoulders lost all tension and a sense of peacefulness washed over her. It was a wonderful thing not having to worry about youmas or any evil forces attacking at any moment. It was a relief not having to carry the heavy burden and responsibility of the world's well being on your back. It was liberating to think that everyone could live in peace and no one was trying to take control of anything and that everyone could simply cooperate and live in harmony.

She didn't mind this place at all. In fact, she actually liked it. In fact, she actually wouldn't mind staying. Would it be so bad if she just remained dead? This realm was so inviting and seemed to hold a promise of a happy eternity. After what she had been through in her life, it was almost too good to be true to be able to stay in a place such as this one.

But then an image from her memory shattered her current thoughts and surfaced its way to her mind's eye, very clearly displaying itself. _The horrified expressions, the color draining from their faces, the utter shock and terror taking over their features. _The image of the Sailor Scouts all huddled around her swarmed around in her mind almost making her dizzy. She remembered the crushed look in Rei's eyes as water poured out of them. She remembered the feeling of a tiny flick on her cheek from one of Rei's tears that had fallen. She recalled the pleading, the fearfulness, and the shell-shocked expression that overcame all of them when she told them she was leaving.

She began to feel tears burning the back of her eyes and she blinked several times as if that would make them go away. What must they have thought when she simply told them that she was didn't want to hang on? What must they have felt when she simply didn't wake up? Her heart broke into several pieces at the thought of the realization of her death dawning on them. She didn't blame them. She didn't even have a right to try. She felt the exact same way when they died at the hands of Beryl. It was one of the most difficult experiences she had ever lived through. She remembered feeling abandoned, left behind and deserted.

Had she made them feel the exact same way? She knew she had put them through the same terrible ordeal and she couldn't bear the thought of the pain that she had thrust upon them. Shameful tears began to fill her eyes and threatened to spill over, but she held them back aware of the presence of another in the carriage. How could she be so selfish to want to stay? She couldn't. She just couldn't. She grimaced at the thought of leaving them to fight without her. She wanted to be by their side and fight with them. She couldn't abandon them. She would never abandon them.

She knew in that instant without any inkling of doubt that she needed to go back to them. She was suddenly yanked out of her pensiveness causing her to jump up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena?" Hael's voice called out to her sounding as if this wasn't the first time he was trying to get her attention. She turned to face him hoping that he didn't suspect that she was about to cry.

He looked her over noticing during the carriage ride that her relaxed demeanor had slowly turned rigid and melancholic. Her eyes were glassy as if she was ready to weep, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line and her hands were clutching the fabric of her robe very tightly.

"We're here now." He said quietly. "We're at White Meadows." He continued to search her face and waited in case she wanted to say something. "Is...are you alright?" He asked in a quiet and kind tone.

It suddenly occurred to her that the carriage had stopped moving and the pattering of hooves on the concrete had ceased. She smiled forcibly. "Of course." Though her mouth was smiling, Hael could tell her eyes were not, but he knew better than to press the subject any further.

He stepped down from the carriage and offered her his hand lest she slip again and stumble. He smiled and gave his thanks to the driver who tipped his hat and drove away leaving him and Serena in the middle of a downtown district. "Right this way." Hael said as he offered her his arm once again and began walking down the street.

Serena took his arm and practically absorbed and inhaled every detail that her eyes possibly could see. It was sort of like the shopping district back home, only it was a hundred times better and everything here was white of course. Every person she made eye contact with would greet her in a very friendly manner taking the time to smile or tip their hat if they were wearing one. She could see people gladly walking arm in arm while others simply sat down at a table in front of bakery happily munching on a few baked goods.

Once again, her stomach made itself known by rumbling a little too loudly. Serena looked up at Hael, embarrassment staining her cheeks as he had obviously heard her stomach's commotion.

"Look, I know you want to find Darien, but how about just a quick bite to eat, hm?" Hael walked on waiting for her answer. "Or if you want, we could just keep going, but I don't think your stomach would be too pleased." He laughed and looked down at her only to find that her face had gone pale and her eyes had gone wide.

He stopped abruptly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Serena? Hello? Do you feel faint?" He began to panic. "Um, ok..I'll--I'll get you something to eat, please don't faint!"

He focused on her face and followed her gaze. She appeared to be staring into a quaint little bistro, entranced. The smell of sweet and fresh baked delicacies and pastries assaulted his nose and the large windows displayed the jolly and lively people enjoying a piece of cake or two.

She knew that back anywhere. She knew that black head of hair and those broad shoulders as if it were the back of her own hand. She instantly recognized the familiar way he sat up straight and the way he picked up his coffee mug to sip it. He always took two small sips at a time before he would set the mug back down on the table. _He did exactly that. _Her breath stayed in her lungs and she dared not move in case this was some kind of mirage fearing it would disappear the instant she took her eyes off the image. She cursed her wobbly knees that threatened to give out. Time stood still as she continued to watch, knowing it was him, but not being sure if she should believe that it was reality.

Then somewhere in the back of her mind, something was telling her to breathe. Suddenly realizing that she was still holding her breath, she let out a quick exhale forcing the accumulating carbon dioxide to leave her. When she inhaled again and oxygen made its way to her lungs and brain, she refocused her eyes on the scenario before her.

"Serena, what is it?" Hael asked with concern, seeing her white face and panicked expression.

"It's...it's...er,...I...him." She stuttered unable to form a proper sentence. Weakly, she pointed in the direction of the one who was causing her to forget how to speak.

Hael glanced to where she had pointed and his eyes softened considerably, dawning with recognition. "Ah, I suppose that is him."

Serena could only manage a slight nod. Although this had been her goal since she had arrived, she had difficulty coming to grips that she had actually found him and that even after death, she could still manage to search him out. Nothing could ever keep them apart, not even death. She knew that with all her heart--until Hael mentioned something that hadn't caught her attention.

"And I suppose that lady he is sitting with is the one he requested to search for." Hael stated with contemplation as he eyed the couple from outside the window.

Her mouth instantly ran dry, and she was beginning to find it hard to breathe. She swallowed hard attempting to moisturize and soothe her prickly dry throat.

Her gaze reluctantly shifted to the woman who was sitting across from Darien. A wave of nausea swam over her as she fought to stand up straight. Instant jealousy pitted itself deep in her gut. Serena let her eyes analyze the unknown and mysterious woman who possessed striking ashy blonde shoulder length hair that shone beautifully while magnificently gliding along her shoulders as she picked up her coffee mug. There were only three words to describe her: _drop dead gorgeous._

Her eyes, bright and clear and of a dazzling emerald green held a discernible affectionate look as she gazed upon Darien. Her radiant and stunning smile that she flashed him made Serena ill with envy yet dismal because she could never amount up to who this woman was. Serena couldn't bring herself to look away as the woman daintily popped a tart in her mouth, chewing ever so carefully in a lady-like manner. She looked young. Somewhere in her twenty's to be exact. Serena let out a sad sigh not able to pry her eyes away from them.

Unanticipatedly, both Darien and the woman stood up looking as if they were ready to leave. Her feet plastered to the ground, Serena watched as Darien and the woman took part in a passionate embrace. Serena felt her stomach fall down to her feet and her heart jump up into her throat as a strangled cry never made its way out. _No, this wasn't just any hug. This wasn't just a friendly hug. This was a hug that was shared between two very close people._ As if to smash what was left of her already-torn-in-two heart, Serena watched helplessly as the woman planted a kiss on Darien's cheek. She hoped, no expected that he would pull away and act shocked in response to her behavior, but matters only became worse when he leaned in toward her and returned a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, it was as if everything around her had evaporated into oblivion. The sounds of the hustling and bustling of the town faded into silence and the buildings and towns people disappeared. All that was left was her brokenly and achingly watching Darien still locked in an embrace with another woman.

They finally released each other from the embrace and both turned towards the front of the shop where Serena and Hael had been watching. Serena gasped and quickly panicked, frantically thinking of what to do. "Eeeep!" She squealed as she dashed to take her hiding place behind Hael. She just didn't know what to do right now. After what had just transpired, she just needed some time to think _away_ from Darien.

Hael looked back at her over his shoulder not quite knowing what she was doing. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "I thought you wanted to find him."

She didn't reply. Slowly, very slowly, slower than a sloth would have done, she poked her head out from behind Hael's back. She looked up, afraid of what she would see.

Darien stood stiff straight still inside the bistro. It looked as if he was about to faint with the blood drained from his pale face and eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. His was mouth was slightly agape and his eyebrows were raised high as he appeared shell-shocked.

Serena instantly froze. It was so obvious that he had spotted her. _Why so shocked? Because he knew she had witnessed that passionate exchange with that other woman. He had been caught and he knew it._

She couldn't help but let a flash of anger cross her features. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. This wasn't what she had come all this way for.

She did the only thing she could think to do at that very moment. She ran like hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo hoo, I finished another chapter! I want to get working on the next one asap. Now, it might be hard not to hate Darien, b/c I know he's put her through so much. First with Missy and now this other woman. I'm estimating possibly 3-4 more chapters, but don't take my word for it because even I don't know for sure what may happen. Thank you times one million to my faithful readers and reviewers. Off I am to write the next chapter! Er,..wait here's some replies to some reviews from the previous chapter first: 

Tori Kay: I'm wondering if this chapter swayed your speculations about who the woman Darien was searching for was. Like I said, I'm estimating 3-4 chapters, but not sure if that's a solid number. I honestly wasn't expecting this story to be this long when I first started it, but I don't want to set a specific number of chapters because I want this to be well paced and not rushed. Thanks again! (Grin)

SerenityDeath: Good, I'm glad you're curious. I hope you're not too upset with this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better. (thumbs up)

Li'l Albatross: Woo hoo, I have stirred up intrigue! I love that word...

raven-the-dark-princess: I'm honored that you liked the previous chapter! Yeah, it did seem like the thing with the Sailor Scouts was going to work, but let's just say it has something to do with Serena being the only one to activate it. I'll be sure to answer all your questions before the story ends. Yay, you liked the alternate universe thing! When I first wrote it, I wasn't really sure how people would react, but I'm thrilled that I got a good reaction.

storycrazy22: Aw, you're freakin' awesome! Well, I don't like to keep you all waiting! (smile)

grapesandoats: hehehe, I can just picture you in class raising your hand saying "i know i know i know hes looking for his mother kinda obvious". I'm really happy that you like my story. (High five!) I wonder if this chapter changed your mind a bit about who you thought the woman darien searched for was.

lilmissmanda: Aw, thanks that's a freakin' awesome compliment!!! And you are a frickin' awesome reader!! (high five!)

empty-spaces: Haha, your comment made me laugh. Yeah I guess I just have this weird tendency to always try to add something to spice up the story. I need to stop though because then this story will never end!! Haha. But don't worry, I have every intention to finish it.

ldsprincess: Oh, you charm me with your compliments! I hope one of your questions were answered in this chapter, but I'll answer the rest before the story ends, I promise. Aw, I look forward to hearing more of your comments and reviews. (high five!)

Unknown reader: Thanks for your detailed review. It really shows me what I'm doing right and to keep doing it. I know you guys are dying to find out what happens next so I don't like to keep you guys waiting for too long. Thanks for your compliments and I wish I could give you a real high five, but I can't so here's the best I can do: HIGH FIVE!!

MoonPrincessMagic: Thanks for liking this _different_ part of the story! I have to say, it is _really _difficult to write about death encounters because none of us have really experienced it so we basically have to draw everything from our own imagination. Before beginning to write the previous chapter, I have to admit, I thought long and hard about what exactly the "death environment" would look like and what exactly Serena would see when she woke up after death. I just started to write and went with it. I'd be glad to give you my help, just let me know what exactly you need help with. I hope the uploading thing works for you soon. In all honestly, I think you could make _anything_ work in your story as long as it's written and explained well. You got a glimpse of the woman Darien was searching for, but you'll find out who she actually is next chapter. Thanks again for reading!!

Emerald124: You're very welcome for the fast updates. Shortly after I write these responses I will start the next chapter. I'm on a roll and my imagination won't stop. Aw, I hope I didn't make you stay up too late. I know how it is though, I love reading and sometimes I forget to eat and skip meals because I'd be so entranced by a book. Thanks for your comments!


	14. Reunited

**A/N:** Woo hooo!!!! 103 reviews!!! (Does a victory dance!) Celebrationnn! I have to give my thanks and gratitude to all of you who so faithfully review my story every time there's an update and to all you who have ever reviewed my story. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear your opinions and what you thought of the chapter/story. I never thought that people who be so into my story, but you guys have been so wonderful. Here, everyone have a round of ice cream on me! Oh wait, that doesn't work. OK fine-- Everyone, here's the next chapter:

**CHAPTER 14 - Reunited**

Her lungs were burning, her legs were aching, and her vision was blurring from unshed tears, but she continued to run despite her body's protests. She had absolutely no idea where she was headed or what exactly she was going to do. All she knew right now was that she wanted to get away and far away at that. She ran on for a few more minutes finally stopping in front of a floral shop. She allowed herself to lean against the white stony wall as she slouched over with her hands on her knees. Her fatigued muscles screamed out and begged for rest while her shoulders heaved as her body desperately pleaded for air. Her chest rapidly rose and fell and she could feel her heart beating wildly against her ribs. Eventually, her heart slowed down and her breathing returned to normal although the hole in the pit of her stomach remained.

She had no idea where she was as she had taken many turns not wanting anyone to catch her. Hael had called out to her when she began to run and even ran after her for a short distance, but she guessed he gave up when she ignored him as he repeatedly called out her name.

She pressed her fingertips on her temples willing the rampant spinning of her head to stop. She groaned, weariness enveloping her due to the expended energy and lack of fuel. She stood up straight and steadied her feet as she looked about attempting to figure out where she was. She seemed to be in another part of the downtown district not looking any different than the rest of the community with many dainty shops lining the streets.

She turned around and examined the floral shop behind her. Her eyes took on a look of pleasant surprise noticing that it was one of the most colorful shops she had seen yet in this realm. Almost everything she laid her eyes upon thus far was white, but through the shop's window she saw vibrant greens and radiant yellows, deep reds and bold blues. Colorful bouquets and flower arrangements adorned the inside of the shop making it stand out amidst the rest of the shops on the street.

Like a mosquito drawn to a lamp post, she entered the floral shop. She stood for a few moments in the door way simply looking around, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of coloration. She made her way over to some cherry blossoms and they suddenly reminded her of Rei's temple. She remembered the way they littered the steps and walkway of the temple as she rushed, late as usual to scout meetings. She moved on to some hibiscuses ranging in many different colors and remembered the way Mina had worn one in her hair one night on the beach as she tried to attract Andrew at the bonfire. She smiled at the memory despite herself, but her smile instantly faded when her eyes stopped on a bouquet of red roses.

Red roses. In spite of her heartache, she just couldn't bring herself to look away. Roses were always so conspicuous and displayed a strong appearance as a result of their beauty, yet if you look closely enough you would notice they were still fragile and delicate. Just like him. _Just like Darien._

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A deep voice brought her out of her reverie. She turned towards the stranger who was wearing an apron, obviously the owner of the store.

"Yes, they are." She replied without taking her eyes off the stranger. Some how, he looked oddly familiar, but older. She guessed him to be some where in his mid thirties.

"Would you like to have them?" He asked already beginning to take the bouquet of roses.

"Oh, no...it's alright. I was just looking." Serena replied hastily although she felt a little rude. "I don't have anything to pay you with anyhow."

The man laughed at her last comment and she blushed, embarrassed upon remembering that everything was free in this realm.

"I take it you're new here?" The man asked with a twinkle in his eye that reminded Serena of someone. She nodded shyly.

The man grabbed the bouquet of roses anyway and brought it over to a table where he began to cut off the thorns. "I insist you have them. Besides, my son, wife and I have many growing in our backyard." It seemed Serena didn't have a choice since he was already preparing them for her.

"You have a family?" Serena asked trying to make polite conversation in exchange for his generosity. He looked up at her and beamed brightly.

"Yes, I have a family." He said those words slowly and clearly as if he hadn't said them in a very long time. "And they make me very happy."

She couldn't help but smile at the last sentence. "I'm Serena." She offered extending her hand for him to shake.

He smiled a smile that reminded her yet again of someone. "I'm David." He took her hand and firmly shook it. "It's nice to meet you Serena." He said while wrapping the stems in bouquet paper.

"Likewise." Serena said politely.

"You know," David began as he taped up the bouquet paper. "It might be ironic and selfish, but I'm happy I've got my family here with me. We both know though, that means I'm happy they're dead." He smirked and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Serena couldn't help but giggle. He was such a likable man.

David then looked out the window as the sound of trotting hooves were heard and a carriage pulled up in front of the shop. "Ah, that must be my wife." David said as he handed Serena the bouquet of roses. "Please, feel free to look around some more. I'd be happy to let you have any other flowers." With that, he made his way to the door to greet his wife.

Roses in hand, Serena slowly sauntered towards to the bonsai tree she had spotted. It brought to her a strong wave of nostalgia reminding her of home in Tokyo. It looked exactly like the one that was perched atop their coffee table where her father would prop his feet while reading the morning newspaper. It was also the same coffee table that Ami would pile all her textbooks on when she came over to help her study. Not that Ami was successful in getting her to do so.

Thinking of home reminded her of her mother's home cooked meals. The smell of the food cooking would instantly perk her up when she had been given a hard day by Ms. Haruna. She smiled at the thought, thinking she could almost smell her favorite meal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a baby palm tree and she shuffled over to stand in front of it. She laughed softly, remembering when Lita had attempted to teach her how to make coconut cream cake. Let's just say that didn't quite go so well. Her kitchen resembled that of a war zone at the end of the day.

She was so enamored with all of the lovely plants and flowers and the memories they brought to her mind that she hardly noticed someone had grabbed her arm. It wasn't until her arm was jerked backwards that she realized someone had a hold of her.

She whirled around to request the release of her arm, but her blood froze preventing her from making such an inquiry. Her mind turned to mush as all common sense made a break for it and abandoned her. She suddenly became very aware of her heart beating so loudly she thought her ear drums might burst. She was frozen in place, her limbs simply refusing to inch forward or backwards or in any direction at all.

Without warning, the bouquet of roses that she held in her other hand was swept away and placed on top of a counter. Immediately after, she was swiftly pulled into a bone crushing hug, two arms encircling her firmly and securely as if there was no intention of ever letting go.

She stood limp and unmoving, not knowing quite what to do or how to react. After what seemed like light years, she was finally released from the bear hug and she had to grip the edge of the counter to steady herself. "Darien." She said breathlessly as she looked up into his handsome, yet somber looking face.

He regarded her with contemplative, lugubrious, and grim eyes. She simply stared back up at him feeling exultant from their physical contact, but disconsolate from what she had seen of him earlier.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the exit as she staggered behind. They passed David who looked at them, surprise clearly displayed on his face. "Where are you going?" He directed his question at Darien.

Darien only continued to drag Serena while briskly looking back a quick moment to say, "I'll explain later Dad."

Serena gasped, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "D--Dad?" She stammered.

Darien didn't seem to hear or chose to ignore her because he only continued to pull her down the street distancing them from the floral shop.

"Where--" Serena had to gulp to get rid of her dry throat before she could continue. "Where are you taking me?" Again, Darien remained silent as he kept his grip on her wrist and hauled her into what appeared to be a restaurant.

"For two please." Darien said to the hostess who nodded, grabbed a couple menus from the menu pile and began to lead them to a table. By now, Serena had given up on struggling and ceased her resistance as she simply followed Darien who still had his fingers curled around her wrist.

When they finally reached the table, Darien waited for her to sink down into her seat before letting go of her wrist and seating himself across from her. If she wasn't so nervous and shocked, she would have noticed the white lustrous table cloths and white lavish drapes that hung around the Victorian style windows. It turns out, all she could do was stare at her hands placed in her lap as she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs. It was all she could do to prevent herself from squirming like a fool.

She dared not look up at Darien because she knew her eyes would rebel against her and reveal her thoughts and feelings of betrayal and hurt. Instead, she concentrated on her fingers, examining how they refused to stop trembling despite her efforts.

"Serena?" Darien called to her softly being very careful with his tone of voice.

The sound of her name name being spoken by him caused a shiver to travel up her spine. "Y-yes?" She answered timidly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bleakly, not moving his eyes from her.

Her eyes shot up instantly and she almost glared at him. Why would he ask such a thing? Did he not want her here? Why would that be? So he could spend the rest of eternity with that other woman? Without thinking any further, her mouth decided to make a move before she could give it permission to. "What are YOU doing here?" She snapped back at him. She immediately lowered her eyes when she realized her retaliation had made absolutely no sense at all and she had a sudden desire to repeatedly slam her head into the table.

Darien's eyebrows furrowed in confusion not sure how to respond and uncertain of what to say next.

After a few seemingly long minutes, Darien asked gently, "Serena. Look at me please." He wanted to look into her eyes for looking into them was the equivalent of looking up at the sky.

She hesitated for a moment, but slowly raised her eyes until hers were locked with his. She didn't realize that it would take this much strength to simply look him. Nonetheless, she held her ground and kept her gaze steady.

"Serena--" Darien paused a short while, considering deeply what he should say before pressing onward. "Serena, this wasn't, no...shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't be here."

After that last sentence, it was as if a flame erupted within her and soon began to grow quickly into an inferno fueling her anger and suspicions. After practically giving up her life when she could have held on and after coming all this way and putting forth this much effort into searching for him, she couldn't help but feel offended that he didn't want her here. She felt a rush of something dangerous and threatening making its way up her throat and into her mouth, but before she could suppress them, the words spilled out of her mouth like vomit. Furthermore, once they started, there was no stopping.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She expressed in an infuriated whisper. "I came here for you!" She hissed pointing at his face with a stiff index finger. "I came here to find _you_! I wasn't dead yet. I was almost dead, but still living, but I chose to let go of life so I could come here to _you_!_"_ Each time she said the word you, her finger pulled back and pointed at him again. But she wasn't done just yet.

"I left the sailor scouts, I left my family, and I left the world for _you_!" Her voice had now increased in volume and she didn't care one bit to tone it down. "How dare you tell me where I should and should not be when all this time, I have been looking for you!" Her angry eyes were spilling tears like a waterfall, but she forged ahead. "After all of this,...after everything..." She inhaled a ragged breath before asking, "Who is she Darien? Do you love her? Why didn't you tell me?" By now she had broken down and was completely sobbing, her breaths coming out uneven and her hands coming up to cover her face.

Darien sat stunned from this typhoon of words and emotions that had unexpectedly come upon him. The waiter came around, but darted away when he realized this was not the right time. "I'll give you a few more minutes to decide." He mumbled as he slipped away.

Serena suddenly felt a pair of arms enclose her as she sat in her chair and wept bitterly like a child. She didn't care to admit it, but those arms were exactly what she needed. They were really the only remedy for her currently weak and unwell heart. Those arms continued to hold her until her sobbing eventually subsided and her breathing regulated itself once more.

"Serena, my Serena." Darien murmured into her hair. "Let me explain everything to you." He said gently as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She looked up into his face awash with concern at the sight of her puffy eyes and reddened nose. His eyes held her gaze as he knelt on the floor beside her chair keeping his arms wrapped comfortingly around her.

He didn't bother to move or go back to his seat, but rather stayed in his kneeling position on the floor embracing her as he began to explain.

"Serena you don't know how much it scared me when I first saw you here." He whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her and made her shiver slightly. "It made me realize you were dead. It made me think about how you died and the pain you suffered and what Diamond did to you." He lightly brushed his lips against her ear and she had now calmed down a great deal except for the fluttering in her stomach from Darien's nearness. "Serena, you're a girl who's so full of life. You might not know it, but you bring sunshine into so many people's dreary lives. I know that's what you did for me." He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her tighter. "So many people on earth depend on your brightness and cheer to get them through the day. Not to mention you're Sailor Moon. What heroine will all the young boys swoon over now?"

She couldn't help but allow a smile to burst out onto her face. She leaned her head against his not knowing the last time they had been close like this. It seemed like it had been a thousand years ago. She let her smile widen as she simply let the sensations of his closeness intoxicate her and overflow her senses.

"You wanted to know if I love her, Serena?" She stiffened in response to his question, anticipating and dreading his answer at the same time. "I do. Very much." He answered. She swallowed hard feeling as if her body had become very brittle--one touch and she would crumble into a million pieces.

"She's my mother, Serena." Darien's voice upon saying those words rang with pure joy and elation. "I found them. I found my family. I _have_ a family!" He laughed softly into her hair so evidently overjoyed.

Her body instantly relaxed and her heart beamed at his happiness as it in turn gave her happiness and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad." She said with whole hearted truthfulness. He seemed really and truly happy. Not that she wanted to ruin the special moment, but she felt she just had to say the next thing on her mind.

"She must have had you when she was very young. She looks young as she does right now and I suppose you didn't get much of her looks." She hoped he wouldn't take any offense, but he only laughed as he shifted on his knees.

"She's the same age as when she died which was a long time ago when I was still a kid. That's how it is here, you don't age or grow older. And you're right, I guess you could say I got most of my dad's features." He smiled unbelieving that he could now actually compare his own characteristics to those of his parents.

Serena smiled back at him remembering how he had called David _Dad_ and how David had reminded her of someone familiar. Looking back, it irked her that she didn't realize that the someone familiar was Darien.

A low rumble broke out from somewhere and Serena's face flushed crimson. Why did her stomach have to be so loud? She sometimes wished she could turn down the volume if at all possible. Darien couldn't help but laugh as he gave her one last squeeze and got up to sit in back down in the chair across from her. Fortunately, the waiter had returned and was coming toward them and Darien motioned for him to take their order.

After receiving their food, Serena had tried, heaven knows she did to eat politely and like a lady just as she had seen Darien's mother do, but she gave up all hope when the delicious food practically begged her to be eaten. It was much, much too mouthwatering to let the food sit out any longer than it needed to. Darien watched her chow down from across the table grinning as he dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. _Yup, I'll never find another girl like her._

After polishing off their plates, they stood up satisfied and Darien led the way to the door. "Um..." Serena said not following his lead. Darien turned around already knowing what she was going to say.

"No need to pay, remember?" He chuckled as he watched her embarrassed face as she remembered. To her, it just felt bizarre that they would eat all that food and just walk away. She almost felt as if she had stolen that food. She suddenly felt like she was out with her friends playing truth and dare and they had dared her to dine and dash.

"Come on, Meatball head." Darien said as he intertwined his fingers through hers. "I want to introduce a very special girl to my parents." He told her with a wink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we do now?" A very downcast Sailor Venus asked.

Mercury sighed hating to say it, but it had been too long. "Well I suppose we should take her body home."

Everyone else remained silent unable to come up with a better solution or idea. They didn't want to, but they had finally accepted she was gone as difficult as it was to believe. Sailor Mars had to brace herself and use almost all of her strength not to take the Imperium Silver Crystal and pound it on the ground several times out of frustration to make it work, but she knew that probably wouldn't do any good.

A good ten minutes passed before anyone actually moved or took action. Finally Sailor Jupiter moved towards Sailor Moon's body, lifted her up and threw her over shoulder. "I'll need help from you all later when I get tired, but for now this will be faster." The scouts nodded in grim reply.

They began to go back the way they came, thoughts swirling in their minds about how they were going to break the devastating news to her parents and school friends. Just the thought of it made Mercury's insides shrivel up.

"Wait!" Sailor Mars shouted causing all the girls to stop abruptly. "We can't leave _him_ here." She looked over to Tuxedo Mask's body sprawled out on the ground. The scouts glanced over pensively knowing it was going to be difficult to carry both of them back, especially since he was heavier.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want us to." Sailor Mars said with certainty and all the girls knew she was right. Sailor Mars knelt down and slid her arms under his from behind while Sailor Venus grabbed hold of his legs. Together, they lifted him up and followed the other sailor scouts out.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! I can't believe there's 14 chapters of this story! Well there you go, this chapter's a tad more happier than the last few I think it's safe to say. I congratulate those of you who guessed right and thought the woman who Darien had requested to search for was his mother. I also understand there's a few more things that Darien and Serena need to discuss, but that will happen in the next chapter I suppose. For now, they're just happy to be reunited and together again. How many more chapters will there be? Beats me. But believe me, I'm trying to end it, but I don't want to rush it and have a crappy ending. Until next time! (Which will hopefully be very soon!) 

Emerald124: You guessed correct! She was making assumptions, but let's not forget Serena's a VERY jealous person. We've seen evidence of it in so many episodes in the anime. Hehe...I have to say I'm kind of like her. Not always a good thing. Darien is one of my fave characters too! They've just created him to be so darn good looking...and well, perfect! Well that's Serena's plan, to get them both back to the living world, but she's beginning to get doubts now that Darien has happily found his parents.

ldsprincess: You're very welcome for updating asap. As per your request, your wish is my command, hence this chapter. (grin)

MoonPrincessMagic: That's a really good point you made there that even I didn't think of. Of course, Serena was standing behind another guy and that could have contributed to his shock upon seeing her, but in my mind I only had him shocked because he couldn't believe she was dead. But once again, good point! I'm happy that my "death place" works and although it's very different, I'm glad people aren't saying "Whaaaat...that's really weird." Even though it might be, but it works which I'm glad for. I usually write my stories on word pad, but you can use microsoft word. Then you save it and log into fanfiction dot net and click documents and upload it. What program do you use?

serenity11287: I obey your command. (smile)

empty-spaces: Aw, that's such a great compliment!

Tori Kay: Guess I threw you off there for a second right? I didn't want it to be waaay too obvious that it was Darien's mother last chapter, but now everybody knows who she is so all is well. It worked to my advantage that nobody knows what Darien's mother looks like. Yay, you got what you wanted. Darien "caught up to Serena, got her story, explained the situation to her" and made it all better.

Lady Sylver: Were you correct? Most people guessed right and it was his mother. It's ok if you didn't guess it right though because I tried not to make it so obvious.

grapesandoats: Well that actually _was_ her initial reaction, she just didn't actually go up running to Darien and say it, she kept it to herself _then_ she ran. Why? Well let's not forget Serena is a very jealous person. She couldn't even trust Rei when Darien had to stay at her temple once. So I suppose her choice to run was from shock because she judged too quickly about Darien's relationship with the other woman. I think if she just stepped up to him and was like "here I am, who is that?" It would've been a little too easy. But thanks for your opinion and thanks for reading!


	15. The Parentals

**A/N:** It's your dream come true everyone! It's oodles and caboodles of Serena and Darien in this chapter! Since they were apart for pretty much 8 chapters, I think it's safe to say that this was a long time coming. There's some mushy/sappy moments if you're into that kind of stuff, but there's also some much needed discussion between them. But there's juuuust one more thing that's standing in the way of them and you'll find out. There's not a lot of action in this chapter, but there are important questions and answers that are said. Also, we get to meet Darien's parents! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and one more thing:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **This is probably one of the _longest_ chapters so far so grab a drink and relax.

**CHAPTER 15 - The Parentals**

"Pa--par--parents?" Serena squeaked out. Darien pulled her back towards the direction of the floral shop causing Serena's stomach to do belly flops when the store came into view. She had never ever met any of her boyfriend's parents, not that she had many past boyfriends. Actually, Darien was her very first and she was sure he was going to be her very last. On the other hand, she didn't ever think once in her life that she had to worry about things such as meeting your boyfriend's parents after dying. Still, she found the situation to be quite nerve-wracking. Perhaps the situation would be a little less unnerving if his mother wasn't a beauty queen who was perfect in every way.

As they neared the entry of the floral shop, Serena could see that both David and Darien's mother were inside happily chatting as together, they trimmed the stems of some white lilies. She swallowed hard trying desperately to to do away with the beach ball that had lodged itself in her throat.

She, Serena Tsukino was but just a school girl who couldn't study for more than five minutes straight, whose balance was comparable to that of a stand up punching bag, who found it a challenge to follow a simple step-by-step recipe, and whose stomach never hesitated to make itself known. Darien's mother, on the contrary, looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine where everyone could gape at her flawless beauty. When she flashed her smile, it could rival the sunlight possessing the ability to brighten up a room. Serena could see even now as Darien's mother simply trimmed lily stems that she did so with grace and poise.

Not to mention his father who in the few moments she had met him sincerely seemed to be the epitome of benevolence and integrity. Surely they would think Darien deserved someone like his mother! Not some silly school girl who walked around with two buns on each side of her head! She wanted to hide under a rock for a few moments to compose herself, but Darien didn't give time for it as he quickly ushered them into the store.

When Darien's parents heard the door open, they looked up from their stem cutting and smiled brightly at him. Serena held her breath shakily as she watched their eyes travel from Darien's face to hers and then down to their intertwined fingers then back up to her face. What were they thinking? Oh, how she wished she had time to polish herself up or at least be prepared for this spontaneous meeting but alas, here she was face to face with the two most perfect people in the world, er...realm.

"Mom, Dad." Darien looked at them both with a smile and then turned his head to Serena. "I'd like you to meet Serena Tsukino, my..." He trailed off searching for an adequate word. He thought he knew what to say, but all of a sudden, now that he was actually introducing them, he felt the word _girlfriend_ simply didn't suit what Serena was to him. "My..." He began again to no avail.

Serena wanted to melt into a puddle of nothingness. Not only was she being inspected by Darien's perfect parents while she stood before them, but Darien couldn't or didn't want to tell them she was his girlfriend. Her mind began to race a thousand miles a minute.Technically, they had broken up, but didn't they just get back together? Er,..wait, did they? Because they didn't really make it _official._ So she supposed she wasn't officially his girlfriend. But did he really have to ask? Or maybe she was just assuming that she was his girlfriend again. He said back at the restaurant that he wanted to introduce a 'very special girl' to his parents, but he didn't say girlfriend. Did 'very special girl' not indicate girlfriend material? Oh, why did this have to be so complicated? Sheesh! She wanted to throw her hands up in the air.

"She's my, er...well you see,...um..." Darien was still stuttering which wasn't making matters any less worse and Serena averted her eyes to the ground in order to avoid the two pairs of eyes that were like laser beams shooting right through her.

Realizing that he was muttering like an idiot, Darien let out a nervous laugh. His parents hadn't said a word during the whole ordeal as they simply waited for Darien to finish. He let out a short exhale before speaking again.

"I could say she's my girlfriend," Darien said looking up to meet his parents' gazes. He ran his free hand through his hair. "But then I'd be lying..."

Suddenly, Serena saw the room spin in circles and she felt herself sway a little. If it wasn't for Darien's hand that was still holding hers, she would have for sure crashed to the ground. The thought of what he would say next was unthinkable.

But then he squeezed her hand and said, "Because she's so much more than that."

She blinked a few times trying to process what he had just said. His answer, however, didn't make her unsteady feet any more steadier. If anything, it made her even more dizzy, but in a very good way.

As if knowing she needed support, he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her back. He held his gaze with his parents and said, "I love her...and I intend to spend every single moment of eternity with her."

Serena felt like she had turned to putty in his hands. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special. Any previous doubts about their relationship and his feelings towards her skedaddled out the door along with any hard feelings about their break up. There were still some things, however, that she was curious about and wanted to ask him later when they were alone.

Serena's gaze darted up and landed on David and then jumped to Darien's mother. "Nice to meet you both." She intended those words to come out loud and clear, but instead they came out hushed and nearly incomprehensible.

To her relief, David didn't seem to notice and stepped forward to playfully punch his son in the arm while throwing Serena a welcoming smile. "I'm not surprised. The Chiba men have always had a knack for picking the best ladies." He said as his eyes twinkled and Serena saw that Darien's eyes were twinkling the exact same way.

"Nice to meet you again, Serena." David said with a small chuckle. He wrapped his arm around his wife who had appeared by his side. "Serena and I met earlier when she came first came into the shop." David explained to his wife and son.

"Well, I must say, I am intrigued by the girl who managed to steal my son's heart." Darien's mother said with a tone that Serena couldn't quite read. She extended a dainty hand towards Serena who forced herself to grasp it._Oh please don't notice that my hands are shaking!_ She prayed as they shook hands.

"Oh my, are you cold? You're shaking a little." Darien's mother asked.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thank you for...your concern." Serena managed to say. She couldn't help but find this woman's beauty and femininity intimidating. The way she spoke seemed as if words just lavisly rolled off her tongue. Looking at her more closely now, Serena realized that Darien did in fact resemble some of her features. For example, he had her straight and well-sloped nose that perfectly balanced her face, but managed to strengthen Darien's face. He also possessed her perfectly shaped and well-proportioned lips--not too thick and yet not too thin. As far as looking like David, Darien had inherited almost every other physical attribute from him.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" Darien's mother asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Before allowing them to answer, she added, "It's just that I've missed out on everything in my poor baby's life. I want to know and catch up is all."

Serena saw Darien turn beet red when his mother said the words _poor baby_. She bit her tongue hard to prevent herself from dropping to the floor and roll around laughing. She had witnessed his first _Mom, you're embarrassing me_ moment and she was enjoying it immensely.

Seeing as Darien was still trying to recover from his mother's embarrassing pet name, she forced herself to speak up. "It's a funny story actually." She kept her gaze on David with his royal blue eyes that were the exact same as Darien's. She realized that by doing so, she found she was less nervous and fidgety than if she were to look at Darien's mother. "You see...he was always walking target. Every time I threw something in the air, it would always land on his head and I wouldn't even try."

She was relieved and happy when David laughed and was thus encouraged to continue. "You name it: scrunched up test papers, shoes, soda cans, anything and everything. He didn't know it, but he helped me to truly understand the law of gravity. What goes up, must come down...on Darien's head." Serena was pleased to hear that both Darien's parents were laughing at this and as a result, she was able to relax a little more.

Darien stepped into the conversation trying to forget what his mother had called him. "Yeah, you could say we didn't start off on good terms. We weren't...amicable in the very least. I honestly thought she was an annoying little brat."

Serena shot him a glare, but stopped herself after a second realizing that she didn't want to do that in front of his parents. Darien only grinned at her and said, "But then I came to my senses and now she's an annoying little brat that I love very much."

Serena couldn't help herself and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll take that over nothing." She muttered.

Everyone became silent when they noticed Darien's mother had a glazed far-away look in her eyes as she looked Darien. She appeared to be reminiscing sadly as she kept her eyes locked on her son's face.

"Mom? Is...everything...are you alright?" Darien asked, a little anxious about the way she was staring at him.

She nodded and brought herself out of her reverie. "It's just that this is making me realize how much I've missed." She sighed. "I missed your first crush, your first dance, your first day at high school, your first girlfriend, your graduation..." She sighed again.

David rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright. I wish I was there for him when he was growing up too, but we'll spend the rest of eternity making it up to him." With that said, he showed Darien a large grin which was returned by a very touched Darien.

Serena may have been mistaken, but she thought she saw Darien becoming teary. She didn't get a chance to look twice, however, because Darien's mother turned to Serena evidently ready to say something.

"Well, shall we get better acquainted?" She asked, her hands lightly clasped in front her. Serena managed to nod and feigned a look of interest.

"Darien dear, why don't you show Serena around the house while your father and I close up the shop? I'll pick up a few groceries and Serena can help me make dinner." Darien's mother gave her a polite smile which Serena tried to return although her smile might have been a bit shaky. She inwardly groaned thinking that considering her cooking skills (which were none whatsoever), cooking dinner probably wasn't the best way to impress Darien's mother.

"Sounds great." She plastered a smile onto her face hoping that his mother didn't notice the corner of her mouth twitching.

As if reading her mind, she noticed Darien's mother eyeing the corner of her mouth. _Good grief, did this lady notice everything?? _If that was the case, she was in for it later on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage door flew open and Darien stepped out to give Serena a hand. "Oh Darien, it's charming!" Serena exclaimed as she regarded the house with excitement. Its front porch and large windows gave the impression that it had been thoughtfully designed with days of leisure in mind. "OOOF!" Before she knew what was happening, she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Darien was instantly on his hands and knees beside her hoping that she hadn't killed herself this time. Oh wait a minute, she was already dead.

"Serena?? Are you OK?" Before he could even turn around and offer her his hand, she had somehow ended up on the pavement. He carefully grabbed her waist and pulled her upright watching her confused face come to the realization that she had slipped out of the carriage. A smirk replaced all traces of concern on his face. "Still a klutz I see."

She snapped her head in his direction. "Still a jerk I see." She retaliated, murmuring under her breath.

They stood for a few moments glaring at each other, neither one making a single move.

Without changing his stony expression, Darien broke the silence. "You'll always be my klutz."

Serena raised her nose in the air and looked him squarely in the eye. "And you'll always be my jerk."

Darien shook his head and laughed. "I guess insulting each other will always be a part of our relationship." He took her hand and began to lead her through the white picket fence. "Let's never change that." Serena laughed and heartily agreed.

As soon as they passed the white picket fence, Serena let out a small gasp. The front yard was large--approximately the size of a tennis court. Didn't David say that they also had a backyard in which they grew roses? The front yard was completely filled, filled and filled with various types of plants and flowers. Usually, this many flowers would be considered too much, but somehow all the flowers and plants here looked like they belonged and in no way did they look overgrown or scrunched up together. It was obvious that the garden was well tended to. "A professional must have planted all these." Serena said and inhaled the smell of nature.

"Actually, my dad did all of this. He planted them and he takes care of them." Darien replied as he brought her towards the far corner of the spacious front yard.

Serena gasped again and smiled delightedly when she saw where Darien was taking her. "Aw, it's a water fountain!!" Serena squealed and Darien laughed, amused at her delighted reaction. Serena could not take her eyes off the magnificent circular structure that spouted water at the top. It looked like it had come from ancient Rome although it did not look worn or aged at all. It fit perfectly in the garden.

Serena let out yet another gasp as they arrived at the water fountain. "Fish!" She pointed gleefully just like a little child. She let her fingers dip into the cool water as she watched with abundant interest as the koi swam about as they flipped their fins.

"Seems like you've grown accustomed to this place in a such a short amount of time." Serena said absently as she glided her fingers through the water.

"Yeah I suppose so." Darien replied watching her calm face. "Never thought this was what it was like to be dead." He had meant it in a joking and good humored manner, but telling by the look on her face, Serena did not see it that way. Her eyes locked on his, fear occupying her features. "What?" He asked curious as to why she suddenly went stiff.

She sighed. "I just--" She took a deep breath. "I remembered when you...you...when you died. That's all." She was looking down once again into the water fountain. "It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. It was the most horrible thing I had to go through." Her voice came out in a hushed whisper.

Darien grabbed her hand and placed it in the middle of both of his hands. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Although he cared not to, he remembered it all too well. The strong memories seized him and he could almost feel the searing pain as the blast of energy hit him. He remembered the burning pain of oxygen deprivation as his body screamed for more oxygen, but it wasn't something he was able to give as his lungs began to shut down. He remembered knowing at that moment that his time was coming. He had never known so much fear in all his life--the fear of being permanently separated from Serena.

He glanced at her face being comforted by the fact that they weren't separated anymore and that even after death, they had managed to find each other. Suddenly, a shocking realization overcame him. He took one of his hands and gripped Serena's shoulder. She looked up at him inquisitively.

"Serena,...how did you..." He cleared his throat. "How did you get here? How did you...die?" He was barely able to say the very last word. Suppose he and Serena had switched places and she was the one who had died first? Heaven only knows he would have gone on a rampage after having to watch her lose her life.

Her eyes saddened a little. "Diamond." She saw a dark look fill Darien's eyes as his jaw went rigid.

Darien clenched his jaw so tightly, he thought he might snap it. Nothing would please him more than to make Diamond experience triple the pain he had put him and Serena through.

As if sensing his thoughts, Serena gently said, "It's ok. The scouts defeated him."

Darien had no idea if he should feel elated because Diamond had been defeated or disappointed because he hadn't been the one to do it. Darien only nodded once quickly in response. His mind reminded him just then of what Serena had told him at the restaurant...something about coming here to find him. His eyes widened as he looked at Serena.

"Wait, you told me something at the restaurant. You said you came here to find me?" He closed his eyes for a short while as more words came to his memory. "Not only that you said...you could have held on, but you didn't." His eyes became darkened once again. "Serena, you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have died."

Serena pulled her hand away from his grasp and hugged herself inching a little further away from him. "Why?" She hissed, her eyes alighting with fire. It shocked her at how angry she had instantly become. "Because the world needs me?" Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. So many phrases swam around in her head, but she knew not which one to say for fear that it would be something she would regret saying later on.

"The world needs me...and I need you." She glanced at him not wanting to hear anymore about how she shouldn't have come after him. "It's as simple as that." She stated with finality. Darien looked as if to say something, but stopped himself and instead remained silent.

"Anyway, I have something to ask you." Serena continued. Darien perked up, wondering what she could possibly want to know. "Before you died, you said something about dreams. Something about Diamond and dreams. What did you mean? What was that about?" She was looking at him now, her blue eyes searchingly looking into his.

"Oh Serena." Darien said as he scooted closer to her, grabbed her hands and threw it around his neck, and placed his hands on the sides of her waist. He dared not take his eyes off her face wanting her to know his every emotion.

He inhaled and slowly exhaled before beginning to explain. "I began to have these dreams about you every night. Horrible dreams that showed you dying on our wedding day. Someone in the dream was telling me to stay away from you or else you would be in grave danger. I thought nothing of it at first, but then they came to me every night urging me more strongly each time that I needed to stay away from you for your safety."

He waited a few seconds for her to process this information. He let out a forced sigh before saying, "That's when I broke up with you. That's when I told you I...that I didn't love you anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing by listening to those damned dreams." His eyes brows creased in agony and anger. "Believe me Serena, I did it because I thought I was protecting you. It pained me to hurt you. Please believe me." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead a second time. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm so so sorry."

He held her close as his fury against Diamond grew rampant. How dare he deceived him into staying away from Serena! He hated to think of all that time he wasted thinking he was doing the right thing. He cringed at what he had put Serena through because of him. Oh, how he wanted to wring Diamond's neck with his bare hands!

He nestled his chin a little deeper into her head, but was dismayed when she pulled away slightly to peer up into his face. "You should have told me." She said with a hint of hurting in her voice. "We could have figured it out together."

Darien sighed. "I know, but if something happened to you because of me, I could never have forgiven myself." He smirked a little. "And besides, you're too stubborn to listen anyway. Suppose those dreams had been true. You would have tried to find some other way around it."

She forced a smile. "You're right. I am stubborn."

Darien face broke out into a lopsided grin. "See, I told you so." His grin suddenly faded however, when he noticed that Serena was no longer smiling.

She suddenly felt guilty knowing that she wasn't completely innocent in this matter either. She tightened her arms around his neck and clasped her fingers together. "I was so hurt. I was in so much pain. I don't know if I could even describe how I felt when you told me you didn't love me anymore. It was...I don't even know what to say about that day. I thought maybe something was wrong with me and that I could change and make you love--"

"No Serena, nothing was wrong with you--"

Serena shook her head, her eyes pleading him to listen. "Please, let me finish." When he nodded solemnly, Serena took a deep breath and continued. "I realized one day while I was listening to our star locket that the only way I could be near you was when we were battling with the dark moon. The only moments left that I could share with you were those dangerous occasions when you would come to save me. So I made a plan."

Darien's eyebrows shot up at the mention of a plan.

"I planned to put myself in danger so that you would come to save me." Her eyes began to leak tears and she said, "But I didn't know it would turn out like this. I didn't know you would end up dying. I didn't know that by doing what I did, I put you in even more danger instead! I didn't know, I didn't know!" Her shoulders began to heave with sobs as she hung her head, her arms slightly slipping from around Darien's shoulders.

Darien sat stunned by this bombardment of information. His mind seemed to be frozen for a second. Things might have turned out differently if he had just told her about the dreams. His actions had led to her actions. He tightened his grip on Serena's waist and pulled her head to his chest. "This isn't all your fault. Don't blame yourself." He whispered to her. He cursed Diamond for the millionth time.

"But, but.." She protested, but Darien hushed her as he rocked them gently back and forth. They stayed like that for a long while.

When she finally quieted down, Darien said, "Come now. I haven't even shown you the inside of the house." He gave her a bright smile that Serena attempted to return as she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

Just as they began to make their way to the front door, they heard the gate opening and closing. "Have you two been out here this whole time?" David asked good naturedly. "I don't blame you. Whoever planted these flowers did a mighty fine job." He heartily laughed and carried grocery bags into the house.

"Are you two alright?" Came Darien's mother's voice as she approached them. Although her tears had already dried, Serena instinctively wiped her eyes trying to make it seem as if she were only scratching them. Darien nodded, but the look on his mother's face told them she knew something had just transpired between them. Nevertheless, she did not press the matter.

"Come along you two, we've got to start with dinner." Darien's mother said as she turned and headed towards the house. As much as Serena dreaded it, she made her way up the patio stairs and stepped into the house.

The interior was simply magnificent with its smooth white wooden floor boards and white paneling on the walls. The archway leading to the kitchen gave the house a nice open and airy feel. The large windows made for a soothing breeze that billowed throughout the lower floor of the house.

"The kitchen's this way." Darien said as he gave a slight touch to her elbow and guided her through the archway into a large country style looking kitchen complete with modern appliances. She smiled meekly at his mother who was setting a chopping board down on the counter.

"Do you cook Serena?" She asked curiously, though not rudely.

"Does trying to count?" Both Darien and his mother laughed at her reply.

"I suppose so." Darien's mother answered.

David sauntered into the kitchen. "Son, how about a quick game of chess while the ladies prepare our meal?" Darien's eyes lit up with competitiveness.

"You're on, Dad." He said as he followed his father out into the living room.

Suddenly, Serena was alone with Darien's mother and she realized she didn't even know her name. Not wanting to drag out an awkward silence, Serena asked, "What would you like me to help with Mrs. Chiba?"

She pointed Serena towards potatoes. "If you don't mind, peel those please. Oh, and feel free to call me Lilyanna." She said as she placed a pot of water on the stove to boil.

Serena made her way over the potatoes. _Peeling potatoes? It can't be that hard! I will be the best potato peeler Lilyanna has ever seen!_ She picked up the knife determinedly and began to peel.

"Those boys," Lilyanna said as she rinsed a stalk of celery in the sink. "They've been competing against each other at almost every board game. Chess, checkers, I'm sorry, monopoly, even snakes and ladders!"

Serena giggled. She was glad that Darien was getting along so well with his parents.

Lilyanna shook her head as she began to chop the celery. "Honestly, it's been like that for nearly two weeks! I suppose David is trying to make up for the times he couldn't play with Darien as a child."

Serena froze. Did...she just say... TWO, 2 weeks? As in 14 days? She cleared her throat. "Did you just say two weeks?"

Lilyanna didn't seem to notice her apparent shock as she began to beat some eggs. "Yes, and I have given up on asking them to help me with dinner. Especially David, he's hopeless. I'm afraid he's a bad influence on our son teaching him that playing board games is more useful than helping out with dinner."

Serena's mind raced. Darien had been dead for approximately one hour before she died. Two weeks? Darien has been here for two weeks? She couldn't grasp the notion, but decided that she would talk to him about it later on.

"Serena? Hello, Serena?" She was snapped back into the reality by Lilyanna's voice.

"Hm?" Serena asked, her eyes blinking. She felt like the biggest space head right now.

"Why do love my son? You do love him, correct?" Lilyanna asked, pausing the food preparation and facing Serena.

The question caught her off guard. She knew the answers, but the nervous pang in her gut degraded her to stammering fool. "Yes, I--I do love your son. Why? Um,...I, er I love him because er, well I, I--because..."

She stopped before she made herself look like an even bigger stuttering fool. She could feel the heat of Lilyanna's gaze on her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"My, I wonder who that could be." Lilyanna said as she made her way to the front door.

Serena's shoulders sagged with relief. She silently thanked whoever was at the door for their perfect timing.

She looked down at the potatoes she was peeling. She had not only peeled off the skin, she had cut off large chunks along with the skin leaving behind a potato that was half its original size. She groaned. She couldn't even peel potatoes correctly.

"Oh Serena, it's for you!" Lilyanna called from the front entryway.

Serena wondered who could possibly want to see her. Did the scouts die and find her? Quickly, she dropped the knife she was holding and headed towards the front door.

"Serena, I have been looking everywhere for you!" An exasperated Hael exclaimed when he caught sight of her. "You go running off without so much as a word about where you're going! I nearly had to carry out a search warrant."

Serena smiled apologetically, guilt creeping into her. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot." She dared not say anymore, ashamed enough as she was.

Hael's eyes softened, noticing her guilty facial expression. "No matter. I've found you now. I still have a few things to discuss with you before I leave you be."

Lilyanna politely gestured out the window to some chairs on the front patio. "Feel free to step outside. I'll let the boys know not to bother you two."

Hael bowed slightly as he thanked her.

They settled into the chairs over looking the front yard. Hael brought out a pen and a notepad as he turned to her and said, "I just need to ask you a few questions. Your information will be placed in the Registry Hall so you can be registered as an official citizen of this realm.

"I realize you do not yet have a place to live. That can be arranged, but tell me, is White Meadows where you choose to reside?" Hael awaited her answer, his pen poised and ready to scribble down her next words.

Serena released a hesitated sigh before giving any sort of reply. "May I ask you a question first?" She asked nervously. Hael nodded and waited patiently.

Her gaze flitted up to his face, but then averted down to the ground. "Has...anyone ever...left this place?" She asked meekly afraid that the answer would not be in her favor.

Hael narrowed his eyes. "You mean moved locations? Of course, people here do it all the time. If later on, you want to move away from White Meadows, you can just contact--"

Serena shook her head. "No, no. I meant has anyone ever left...this realm?"

Hael stiffened, his eyes widening unable to believe that Serena had just asked such a question. "You can't possibly mean..." He gulped. "being resurrected from the dead?" He regarded her for a few moments wondering where she had come up with this incredulous inclination.

She looked back at him, this time holding his gaze. "It's not entirely impossible, is it?"

Hael leaned back against his chair bewildered at the fact that she was actually serious. "Serena, if people could easily travel between the realms of the dead and the living, then it would be happening all the time. Don't you think if it were easily possible, dead parents would return to their living children? If it were freely permitted, don't you think soldiers who died in war wouldn't hesitate at the drop of a hat to return to their families? Of course they would! But the fact of the matter is they don't because they can't."

Serena turned away from Hael and stared absently out at the magnificent garden in the front yard. In a quiet voice she said, "You didn't quite answer me. Is it entirely impossible?"

Vexed, Hael gripped the arm rests of the chair he was seated in. "Serena, I gave you an answer. However, I urge you that I will do everything I can to make sure you are well settled. I'll help you with your lodgings and--"

Serena snapped her head in his direction, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. "You don't understand. Do you know what it's like to be responsible for the fate of the world? Do you know how it feels to know that everyone is depending on you for their future? Have you ever looked into the eyes of a frightened child whose parents have been captured by evil, having no choice but to put their faith in you?"

She leaned in a little closer as if making sure he would hear her before continuing. "I was that person that everyone depended on. I admit that at times, I wished that my burden could be lightened or completely taken away even. But heroes and heroines are scarce in number and not many are willing to stand up against evil. Not many are gifted with powers and the ability to fight for good. There aren't many that the world can depend on."

She gently placed her hand on Hael's arm. "Please, Hael. I'm needed. I can't abandon that."

Hael looked into her eyes, but try as he might, he was unable to ignore the sadness and beseeching in them.

He briefly closed his eyes as he slowly inhaled. "I do know of one person who managed to leave this realm."

* * *

**A/N: **I think some people may have thought that the previous chapter was the end, but no no no! When it's the end, it will say "The End". So in this chapter you find out that Darien has been in the realm of good souls for about 2 weeks when in fact, he had only been dead for an hour on earth. There's obviously some difference between time passage in life and in death in this story. Thanks again for reading and once more, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

Hannah42992: Don't worry, Serena's trying to find a way to not be dead anymore! Thank you so much for loving my story!! I'm so grateful that you took the time to review!

NeoQueen Serena: I love that you have a theory! I guess you'll have to keep reading to see if you're right. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate your support and reviews!

Lunarian Princess Serenity: I'm glad that Darien has parents too! In most fics, he's always the lonely one who never had a family and doesn't like talking about the subject and it's always so sad. I'm glad that in this fic, he finally meets his parents even if he meets them after death. Good for you, you got it right, the woman Darien was looking for was his mother. Also, thank you for encouraging me to take my time in finishing the story. Believe me, I really want to finish it soon, but I don't want it to seem rushed.

Emerald124: Aw, I'm glad that your Darien/Serena thirst has been quenched! I can't stand it when they're apart either when I'm reading fics.

sailormoonforever: I described Darien's mother purposely in a way that wouldn't make it seem so obvious that she was his mother so it's ok if you didn't guess it correctly. Don't worry, Serena's trying to figure out a way to not be dead for much longer.

MoonPrincessMagic: Aw thanks! Well yeah, that would really suck if he was having an affair. That would be cruel too, not just to Serena, but to all of you!

ldsprincess: Thank you! I'm glad you like the whole notion of Darien having parents. I like it because I think he deserves to finally have a family.

Nandini709: Aw, thanks for loving my story! You know what? I think I'm going to have a twist ending where Serena will end up with Diamond. Just kidding! Darien + Serena forever and ever!

Li'l Albatross: I'm glad that my ideas for this fic are original! Even I didn't know this story was going to end up like this when I first started writing it.

Tori Kay: Wow, you were actually satisfied with the previous chapter and not exasperated with it! Heheh! I'm very glad you liked it and thought it was cute. You got your answer in this chapter about the time difference situation in life and death.

raven-the-dark-princess: No need to apologize for not being able to review, I'm so grateful because you've been so faithful in reviewing with the past few chapters! You've raised some pretty serious questions that will soon be answered. It's going to be difficult for Darien to leave now that he's finally found his parents.

Lady Sylver: Glad you guessed it right! Darien was looking for his mother.

grapesandoats: You got your answer in this chapter I hope.

Unknown reader: My favorite thing about Serena is her huge appetite! haha! You've raised a lot of questions that will be answered as the story continues, so don't worry, you'll find out. Thanks for encouraging me to take my time although I really do want to finish, but I do want a good ending, not a rushed one. I'm glad that you now know what a high five is!! Hehe...you made me laugh when you said you didn't know what it meant and searched it up in the dictionary. You brightened my day with that comment!


	16. Tea With the Queen

**A/N:** This whole "death concept" thing goes a lot deeper and is a lot more complicated than I anticipated. I kind of confused myself when writing this chapter and I had to stop and think a few times. I found myself thinking of a simple question which would then lead to another question and then would yet again lead to another question and so on. There's just so many questions and possibilities and just when I think I've answered it, there's more questions that appear, but if I were to answer those questions, it would only complicate the story even more. I tried my best however to keep it simple as I possibly could. Here's the next chapter and I do admit that it took longer to write than I anticipated. Nonetheless, here it is:

**CHAPTER 16 - Tea With the Queen**

Serena inhaled sharply at Hael's reply. She gripped his arm a little tighter. "One person?" She asked urging him to continue.

He quickly glanced at her nervously as if he was about to disclose forbidden information. "Yes. Not many know about it. It was a very long time ago." He sighed and looked away into the distance. "She was a young girl--about the same age as you. It just so happened, I was her guide when she first arrived in this realm. She told me she died defending her Princess."

Serena's eyes widened in interest. "Defending her Princess?" She asked prompting him to tell her more. She didn't want to push him too much seeing as he was already reluctant to talk about this with her.

He nodded slowly, releasing a nervous breath. "She was adamant on leaving this realm, explaining that she needed to protect her Princess. She was a warrior, a sailor scout as she explained to me." His eyes narrowed a little. "Like you."

Serena felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. For a few moments, her mind simply stopped. Try as she might, she wasn't even able to begin to guess who it was. She was in too much shock. A couple of minutes passed when her brain finally recovered. "A s--sailor scout?" She asked, her voice coming out shaky.

Hael slowly nodded as he fidgeted with the pen in his hand. "Yes." Serena waited for him to say more, but no other words came from his mouth.

"Did she tell you which one she was?" Serena asked, her heart beating faster.

Hael stayed quiet as he tried to recollect his memories of that time from long ago. The silence was starting to make Serena sweat.

"My memory might be a little hazy, but I think..." Hael said trailing off as he wracked his brain for information. Serena dared not move in case she might break his concentration.

"She said something about the one of space, a planet...of love..." Hael said slowly, but then shook his head as if to say he couldn't go on. "My memories don't go farther than that."

Serena slumped back in her chair.

"Oh wait, hold on! Sailor Venus! That's right, she was Sailor Venus." Hael perked up when his memory suddenly returned.

Serena gaped at him, her mouth shamelessly hanging open with eyes the size of saucers. "S-sailor...v--venus?" She couldn't believe her ears! She felt like she was going to pass out. Suddenly, her breath wasn't catching up with her and it felt like she was moving in slow motion while the world was spinning around at top speed. She forced herself to breathe and focus. When she was finally able to see straight, she concentrated on her breathing hoping that it would return to normal._ I don't believe this. Mina?? Mina was here?? How did she die? Did she secretly die and come back to life in one of our battles when we only thought she was unconscious?_ Why _didn't she ever mention this place? You would think that once you experience being in a place like this that you would never forget it. Furthermore, how did she escape? _Serena forced herself to retract from her haze of questions to focus on speaking with Hael.

"How did she...leave?" Serena inquired, her curiosity now reaching its peak.

Hael gulped. "That's the thing, I don't really know _how_ it happened. One moment she was here and the next, she was gone. All records of her ever being here just vanished into thin air." Hael sighed trying very hard to recall everything that happened the day she disappeared. He lightly pressed his fingers to his forehead as if to physically draw out information. "All I remember is that there was this bright light that swallowed her whole and then...she was gone."

Serena slumped back into her chair dejectedly. This wasn't enough information. If Hael didn't know _how_ Sailor Venus had been able to leave this realm, how was she going to find out how to leave the realm herself? She let her arms fall loosely to her sides. "She was the only one who ever left this realm?" Serena asked hoping for one last bit of tiny information.

"No."

Serena shot up in her chair and snapped her head in Hael's direction. To her surprise, it was clear that he wasn't the one who had spoken that last word seeing that he was looking just as astonished as she was.

"No, there were others."

Slowly, Hael and Serena turned around to a voice coming from behind them. David stood in the door way leaning against its frame. His eyes held a mysterious and abstracted look as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

It seemed like long moments of silence passed before anyone made a move. During those moments, Serena became aware of the sound of distant trotting hooves and carriage wheels rolling on the pavement amidst a low murmur of townsfolk in the distance.

"What did you say?" Hael asked in a quiet whisper that Serena wasn't sure David heard.

David lost the abstracted look in his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I really didn't mean to, but when I passed by the window I could tell something wasn't...I could tell you weren't just discussing the typical things a guide usually talks about with a new citizen."

Hael didn't seem to register this as his mind was still occupied on David's previous statement. "What did you say?" He simply repeated himself in the same quiet whisper that he had used before. Serena would have laughed at Hael's bewildered expression if they had been discussing a different subject.

Serena could see the muscles in David's jaw tense--that jaw that was exactly like Darien's. "There were others who've escaped. I've heard stories...and I witnessed one myself."

Serena drew in a sharp breath and subconsciously held it. She forced herself to speak. "You've...seen it?"

David nodded looking at neither Hael nor Serena, but simply staring out into the large garden. "It happened just like Hael said. One moment she was there and next thing you know, there's a bright flash of light and then she's gone."

"How did you know her?" Hael asked, his initial shock wearing off.

"She came into my shop one day looking at the cherry blossoms. Said something about how they reminded her of home, something about how she would always have to sweep them off the ground." A far-away look occupied David's features.

With a nervous voice, Serena asked, "What was her name?"

"I didn't really ask. I remember she had long black hair and violet eyes. She said she was a sailor scout."

Serena grasped the fabric of her white robe tightly. David didn't even have to say her name. She knew who he was talking about.

"Serena, are you alright?" Hael asked worriedly noticing the blood had drained from her face.

She managed to nod as she swallowed.

David continued. "Then that's when it happened--that bright light. One moment she was in my shop and the next, she wasn't."

All three remained motionless in deep contemplation for several minutes, none really knowing what to make of this unexplained phenomenon. Not even Serena who was finding it a challenge to come to terms with what David had said. _Rei was here? Rei died? When? Could it be...when...she died at the hands of Beryl? But wait, that meant that all the scouts have been here...since they all died that frightful day on our way to fight Beryl. That explains why Mina was here too!! Then why hadn't they ever mentioned the realm of Good Souls? Most important of all, exactly how did they leave this place? _

Serena had intended to find an answer to her question. If anything, she now only had more questions. She knew, however, that now the ball had started rolling and it couldn't be stopped.

"What have you heard from others?" She heard herself ask although she didn't really remember thinking to ask it.

David strode over to a chair across from Serena and lowered himself onto it. "I've heard a couple other stories from some friends. One happened a the library. A girl with blue hair reading a book. She was gone after a bright light appeared. Another happened in a restaurant kitchen. A brunette, the new cook for a restaurant simply disappeared with a flash of light."

Hael fidgeted with his pen once again. "What do you think this all means?"

David shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. All I do know is they all had one thing in common. They were all Sailor Scouts."

Serena's stomach flipped and her heart raced yet at the same time, a bud of hope bloomed within her. "So...what you're saying is that only sailor scouts have the ability to leave this realm?"

David shrugged his shoulders again. "It's true that they were all sailor scouts, but it didn't seem like they actually _had_ the power that took them from this realm. If I remember correctly, that girl with the long black hair who appeared in my shop told me she wanted to go back, but didn't know how. It's as if some outside power was able to reach from another place and travel into this realm."

Serena stifled a gasp with her hand. The Imperium Silver Crystal was the power that had brought all the girls back to life after the defeat of Beryl. Could it be that the Silver Imperium Crystal was the key to returning this whole entire time? She wanted to knock herself on the head for not realizing it earlier. But how would she access it when she wasn't able to hold it? Just when she thought she'd heard it all, David said something that caught her attention.

"I think there's one person who would know more about this than any of us combined."

Hael and Serena subconsciously leaned forward toward David. "Who?" Serena asked.

"Her name's Serenity. She was a Queen before she died."

Serena's eyes rolled upwards and before anyone could do anything, they heard a loud THUMP!

David and Hael shot up out of their chairs to tend to an unconscious Serena who had fallen out of her chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei stumbled back out of her sitting position in front of the fire. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat was wild from the image she had just witnessed. She quickly staggered out of the room to where all the other girls were. She nearly tripped as she hastily slid the door open.

"I saw..." She spoke between taking gulps of air. "I saw something!"

Ami, Lita, and Mina looked back at her, their sorrow faces turning into startled ones. "What did you see?" Mina asked.

"It was...It was her! Her!" Rei pointed at Serena's dead body that had been carefully laid down on a bed. The rest of the girls sat shocked and waited for Rei to finish.

"Her...she was...she was reaching...her hand was stretched out...as if...as if she was asking someone to help her escape." Nobody moved or spoke a word. The shock of Rei's words immobilized them.

Rei carefully made her way over to Serena's body and knelt beside it. Rei looked at her pale face and dull skin. All signs of life had long ago left her body. "Serena, are you there? Can you hear me?" She whispered.

Ami quietly came up behind Rei and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe, but she's gone." Ami sighed. "She's really gone."

Rei briskly moved her shoulder away from Ami's hand. "I know what I saw, Ami!" She snapped. Despite Ami's stunned expression, Rei continued speaking. "It was Serena reaching out to me, or to us. She's not gone. I don't believe it."

Ami stood in the same spot simply looking at Serena's limp and motionless body. Her scientific knowledge knew better and told her that it was impossible and that there was no chance she was still alive. Still, her heart refused to listen and wouldn't let go of the miniscule piece of hope that Serena would open her eyes and come back to them.

"I think we should call her parents soon." Lita murmured not wanting to say it and squeezing her hands into fists.

"No! Not yet! Just please...give it time. She'll come back." Rei didn't blame the other girls for thinking she was deranged. If she was listening to herself, she would be thinking the same thing. She didn't care though. She knew what she saw in the fire. "Please, just wait." She whispered with finality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena awoke on a bed with a massive headache. It took her a little while until she fully remembered where she was and the events that had ocurred before she had fainted. She could barely make out the faces of four other people in the room. Groggily, she said, "How long have I been out?"

Darien scampered over to her side and took her hand. "Maybe five minutes. How are you feeling?"

She brought her other hand to her forehead. "It feels like someone hit me over the head with sledge hammer."

David chuckled. "That might be because you hit your head when you took that fall."

Serena groaned.

"Here dear, I've got some ice for you. I think I see a little bump forming." Lilyanna said as she handed Serena an icepack who gingerly took it and pressed it to her aching forehead.

"What exactly happened out there on the front porch? Did something happen that caused you to faint?" Lilyanna asked looking at Serena for the answer.

Serena saw David and Hael's eyes instantly darken upon hearing Lilyanna's question and she knew that perhaps it wasn't right to say anything for now.

"Everything is fine...I feel fine." Was all Serena replied. Her head began to spin in circles when she recalled that David had mentioned _Queen Serenity_, her mother from the Silver Millenium was here. Several questions began to pour into her mind like water pouring from a waterfall. What did her mother know about leaving this realm? Howcome she has't decided to leave if she knew so much about it? Has she ever tried to leave this realm? Where is she? How does David know her?

"Serena? Serena, hello? Serena?" She immediately looked towards the voice and discovered that everyone else had left the room with the exception of Hael.

"I asked everyone to leave so that I could have a word with you." Hael explained as if he knew she wasn't paying attention in the previous moments. "Listen, I don't know what this is all about. I'm just as much in the dark about it as you are. However...now I'm curious and I don't think I could go on pretending that I never heard what we talked about. I need to find out more and I take it you do too."

Serena nodded gingerly, wincing when she felt a pang of pain from the bump on her forehead. "How are we going to find out more?" she asked, still clutching the icepack.

Hael inhaled deeply with a pensive expression. "We're going to go to Queen Serenity. Tomorrow, David and I are going. Are you coming with us?"

Serena held his intense gaze. "Absolutely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena woke up from her nap in a cold sweat. The discoveries she had made about the sailor scouts leaving the realm of good souls reminded her of their deaths and the memories of that horrid day haunted her dreams. Over and over again she saw Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus dying exactly as they had on their way to Beryl. She shuddered and pulled the covers tighter around her.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she found it was useless to try to resume her sleep. She quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Hoping it wouldn't creek, she slowly opened it a crack and peeked out into the hallway. She peered at the clock on the wall and saw the time was 2:48 am. It surely didn't look like 2:48 am because it wasn't dark at all. It was as if it was still daytime and she recalled what Hael had told her when he said that there was no such thing as night in this place. Slowly, she stepped out in the hallway hoping not to wake anyone.

"Boo!"

She covered her hands with her mouth to avoid letting out a yelp. "Darien!" She hissed as she slapped his chest. "Don't do that!"

He quietly laughed as he clutched his stomach and gently pushed her back into the room she had been sleeping in. "Where were you going?" He asked as he took a seat on her bed.

She took a seat beside him and cleared her throat. "I um...I was looking for you. I...wanted to talk to you about something."

He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Yeah, I've been waiting for you to wake up. I've been meaning to talk to you too."

She raised her eyebrows wondering if David had told him the conversation between him, her and Hael. "You go first. Mine can wait." She said.

"Well, first of all, I was wondering if you were ok." He gently ran his fingers across her forehead, but drew back when he touched the bump and caused her to wince. He apologized and continued. "My Dad mentioned he's taking you out tomorrow to get to know you better." He laughed and shook his head as his eyes shone. "I hope you're ok with it. It means a lot to me that they're accepting you and trying to get to know you. Growing up I never had to introduce my girlfriends to anyone. I'm so happy you got to meet them and that they got to meet you." Serena gulped. She knew that was just an abili. The truth of the matter was that tomorrow, they were going to see Queen Serenity. She had no idea why David chose not to tell anyone, not even his own son and wife. She wanted so badly to tell Darien the truth, but what if tomorrow turned out to be a disappointment and they found out the whole thing was just a fluke and they couldn't return? She couldn't get his hopes up. Or what if he didn't even want to return? He seemed so happy here to be with his family. She had never seen him this complete and so full of joy. She couldn't take that away from him. She had no right to. At that moment, she decided not to tell him until after the meeting with Queen Serenity.

"Besides, Serena, I know you'll knock his socks right off." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

She sat quietly for a while not knowing what to say. Initially, she did plan on telling him about the conversation with Hael and David, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy you found your family."

Darien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. "Me too." He whispered. "Me too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Serena entered the carriage with a million butterflies uncontrollably fluttering around in her stomach. She had no idea what to expect. Part of her was nervous, part of her was excited, and another part of her was afraid of the unknown. What if they received only bad news? She lightly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. She had to relax and couldn't jump to conclusions. On the other hand, she was very excited and nervous to see her mother. The door of the carriage was shut after David and Hael had entered the carriage.

"To Palatial Estates please." Hael called out to the driver. It wasn't long before the carriage began to move and the now familiar sound of trotting hooves filled the air.

"David?" Serena asked while she looked out the window.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Queen Serenity?" She asked absently watching the vendors offering pieces of bread to children as they played in the streets.

"She was my guide." Serena's eyes widened at the prospect as she turned her head towards David.

"She...was...your guide?" Serena repeated his answer.

David nodded. "Yes. She was a guide, but that was a very long time ago. That was long before I opened up my flower shop." Serena pictured her mother doing what Hael did. She found that she easily saw her as a friendly guide kindly showing newcomers around the realm.

The rest of the journey was ridden in silence as all three pondered the answers they might receive from today's excursion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three stepped out of the carriage and surprisingly, Serena's two feet made it down without slipping or stumbling. She looked up at the marvelous buildings that took on the appearance of a grand palace. The sight was simply too marvelous for words. She breathlessly let her eyes roam over the sight before her.

"Palatial Estates..." Hael said as he too looked at the sight. "This is the area in the realm reserved for royalty."

"Well we've got answers we want, am I right? Let's go!" David said as he began to make his way to the palace doors. Serena and Hael scampered behind him, all the while examining the sculptures and statues that lined the pathway to the doors.

The doors were opened to reveal a butler clad in a white tuxedo who stood to greet them. "We'd like to see Queen Serenity." David said hastily not wanting to waste any time. The butler nodded politely and led the three into a grand seating area with four arm chairs arranged around a marvelously carved coffee table. Each one took a seat in an arm chair nervously awaiting Queen Serenity. Serena wondered what it would be like to see her after...how long had it been since they had last seen each other?_Breathe Serena, Breathe!_ She told herself.

Suddenly, approaching footsteps were heard and all three looked up in the direction of the sound. Serena held her breath as an elegant looking woman with silver odango-styled hair walked into the room. Tears unexpectedly sprang into Serena's eyes as she caught sight of her mother. "Mother!" Serena whispered aloud.

Queen Serenity's eyes widened when they landed on Serena. "Serena!" Her voice broke as she ran forward with her arms outstretched abandoning her Queen-like entrance. Serena ran willingly into those arms and clung onto her mother, her tears now running freely down her face. "Serena, my darling what are you doing here? It's too soon! You shouldn't be here...not yet!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as she held onto her daughter and her own tears began to flow.

Serena sniffed and simply kept her hold of her mother. David and Hael exchanged bewildered looks after witnessing the interaction between Queen Serenity and Serena but they dared not say anything to interrupt this precious moment. When they finally broke the hug, Queen Serenity suddenly remembered the presence of the two other people in the room. She abruptly turned to them and recognized David.

"David! It's been a very long time!" She said as she grabbed hold of Serena's hand wishing for her to stay near.

David bowed. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence again Queen Serenity. This is Hael, Serena's guide." He extended a hand in Hael's direction who also took a bow and greeted Queen Serenity.

Soon, all four were seated in the arm chairs around the coffee table. A butler came in and served them tea and for a few moments, silence hung thick in the air as all three kept their gaze on Queen Serenity.

Suddenly, Hael blurted out, "I don't mean to intrude, but...you're...related?" He asked Serena.

Queen Serenity merely laughed kindly. "She's my daughter." She looked at Serena with an evident display of affection and pride.

David and Hael's jaws nearly reached the floor.

"Then that makes you a princess!" Hael exclaimed.

Serena smiled shyly and nodded.

Queen Serenity laid a hand on her daughter's and said, "No need to be shy darling. You are Princess Serenity."

David and Hael immediately stood up and bowed to her. Serena shot up out of her chair and waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No, no, no, no! No need to do that, please! It's really not necessary!"

To change the subject, Serena said, "Mother, we have questions we need to ask you."

That seemed to remind David and Hael of their inquiries and they both sat back down in their seats.

"Your highness," Hael began. "We were wondering if you knew anything about..." He paused searching for the right word. "the disappearances."

The Queen's eyes dawned with the recognition. "What about them?" She asked implying that she in fact did know about them.

"Well..." David cleared his throat before continuing. "We were wondering if you knew _how_ they happened. Both Hael and I and a couple friends of mine have witnessed these disappearances, but none of us can explain them. All we know is that the disappearances have to do with Sailor Scouts and since I remember you telling me that you personally know the sailor scouts, I thought you could tell us more."

Queen Serenity carefully brought the little teacup to her lips and gingerly set it back down on the coffee table. "Where do I begin?"

Hael and David exchanged glances while Serena didn't move her gaze from her mother.

Queen Serenity sighed and began to explain what she knew. "There is only one power that I know of that can make these 'disappearances' occur. That power comes from something called the Imperium Silver Crystal. A very limited number of people have access to that power." Queen Serenity glanced over Serena while saying the last bit. "Leaving this realm, however, does not occur without consequences. It appears that once you leave this realm your memories of this place vanish as if you had never been here."

Serena took some time to absorb what she had just heard. _That explains why none of the sailor scouts remember ever being here. _

"I've also discovered," Queen Serenity began again after a quick sip of tea. "That there's a certain cut off time for when you can leave. After having spent a certain amount of time in this realm, not even the Imperium Silver Crystal can bring you back."

Serena swallowed hard at this information. "How...how long is that period of time?"

Queen Serenity shook her head and said, "I don't know the exact amount of time. I know this only because I tried to return a few times and I wasn't able to. I think the first time I tried to return was when I had been here for three weeks."

Serena gasped. Darien had been here for two weeks. What if the cut off time was two weeks? On the other hand, if he left this realm...that would mean...that he wouldn't remember ever meeting his parents! That would be horrible! That can't happen now that he had grown so close to them. This was a huge dilemma! Her thinking was cut off, however, when Hael spoke.

"Wow, I can't believe this. So Serena, when do you plan to return?"

David looked at her with shock taking over his features. "You--you plan to leave?"

Serena forced herself to look him in the eye. "Yes, I had a duty, no I _have_ a duty on earth and that is to protect its people. I can't abandon that."

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with pride. "My darling, you've grown to be so responsible. How long have you been here?"

"A little over a day." Serena replied.

Queen Serenity nodded with relief. "Then I wish you all the best."

Serena smiled thankfully, but still didn't understand the whole concept of returning. "But Mother, I don't know how to access the Imperium Silver Crystal's power. How can I when I'm not holding it?"

The Queen smiled and took her daughter's hands in her own. "My daughter, the Imperium Silver Crystal follows your heart's desires. You simply have to tell your wish to it and it will be granted."

Serena nodded, understanding her mother's words. "I have to do this."

Queen Serenity agreed. "I know. Be well my daughther. Know I am always thinking of you." She planted a kiss on Serena's forehead. "You must go and be on your way then."

Hael and David stood up and bowed to the Queen as they thanked her for her time.

Serena gave her mother a farewell hug as one last tear fell from her eye. "Thank you." She whispered against her ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darien, can I speak with you?" Serena asked as he sauntered from out of the kitchen.

"Well hello there beautiful!" He greeted her by kissing her cheek. "How was the day with my Dad?" He couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face.

"Can we sit down?" She asked as she began to make her way to one of the couches in the living room. Darien merely followed and took a seat beside her.

He watched her face for a while as she seemed to be searching for words to say.

Finally she released a sigh and said, "Look, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm planning to leave this realm. I'm going back to the scouts."

She hesitantly looked up at Darien from underneath her eyelashes and discovered that he looked as if he was frozen in time as he sat on the couch stunned by her words.

"How?" He finally managed to say one word.

Serena then proceeded to tell him about her conversation with David and Hael and their trip to Queen Serenity and all the while Darien's facial expressions changed between astonishment, bewilderment, and utter shock as she spoke.

"You weren't planning on telling me this until now?" Darien said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

Serena regarded him with apologetic eyes as she took his hands. "Darien, I'm sorry. I just didn't know if I should tell you. I see how happy you are with your parents and you seem to really enjoy it here. All your life you wondered what they were like and if they loved you and now you know. Believe me, I want you to come with me more than anything, but I'm not going to force you. I'll understand if you want to stay."

She sighed before murmuring, "Remember that my mother said that once you leave this place, you'll have no memories of ever being here."

She saw Darien's jaw muscles tensing. His eyes darkened as he averted his gaze to the floor. It was silent for a long and grueling while before Serena noticed that Darien's eyes were becoming glossy and eventually a tear began to fall down his cheek.

"Oh Darien..." Serena said as she reached up to wipe it, but before she could, he hastily rubbed it off his cheek.

Gathering up his courage and without taking his eyes off the floor, he said with obvious hurting in his voice, "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. It pains me to say it, but I choose..."

* * *

**A/N: **Are any of you confused? If you guys have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll try my best to answer it. 

sailorsun: It's Darien's earth parents (not his royal parents)

silvermoon8573: Thank you very much! I think if I wrote the first half of the story, I probably would have wrote it differently. But it's too late now and I really want to finish this. Thanks so much for sticking with it and continuing to read even though it was boring in the beginning. Thanks also for taking the time to review!

storycrazy22: I suppose you got your answer in this chapter!

NeoQueen Serena: You got part of your answer in this chapter. Darien's parents have surpassed the cut off time for leaving the realm so now Darien has to choose between them or Serena.

Tori Kay: Don't worry, I didn't think your review was dull. I'm just happy that you left one in the first place! Woo hoo, pride and prejudice!

Li'l Albatross: yeah, this story is totally different from anything I've ever written! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope your new year is going well so far.

TrueWinolo: Thanks so much for the compliment! Your review is one that made me think and yes, you did have influence on who appeared in this chapter. Because of you, Queen Serenity made an appearance so I thank you for your review and your thinking mind! Now that I think about it, I don't know who else would have told them all that information if you hadn't suggested that she should be in the realm. So I thank you very much!! It just goes to show that review are important for stories!

lunamoon08: Thanks you very much! I love that you love it! Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you like the rest of the story.

Unknown reader: Yes, even I had many questions about where my story was going and questions kept leading to more questions which kept leading to even more questions so eventually, I had to stop myself from asking questions. You're not bothering me with your questions at all because it's the exact same questions that I ask myself. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Are you living in France? If so, where? I love french culture! I want to go to France someday--that is one of my goals before I die, to go to France.

Lunarian Princess Serenity: I'm glad you like Darien's mother's name! Honestly, it took me a _really_ long time to come up with it. I went and searched on baby name sites for the perfect name and I just couldn't find one. I literally came up with it two seconds before she actually told Serena what her name was. I remembered she was cutting lily stems at the shop and I decided to combine it with a common name, hence Lilyanna.

skye668: Hael doesn't have any romantic feelings towards Serena, but when she begs and pleads, who can resist her? heheh. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hannah42992: I'm sorry you didn't get your answer this chapter, but I guarantee you that you will get it next chapter.

ella: I'll definitely try and put in some more darien and serena "alone" time just for you! I'm a hopeless romantic as well and I am not ashamed to admit it.

sailormoonforever: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that! And..I'm sorry for leaving you hanging again with this chapter. I'll try to get in the next chap asap. Thanks again for reading!!!!

raven-the-dark-princess: I love that word too! Skedaddle! I'm glad that you didn't think it was too mushy. I love romance, but not corny romance. You got your question in this chapter about whether or not it was Queen Serenity who escaped.

Also thanks to: UF GAtor, Nandini709, serenity11287, markus777, empty-spaces, SerenityDeath, and Lady Sylver for reviewing!! I love ALL of you!


	17. Return

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry for taking so incredibly long to update and making you all wait for this next chapter. School has started again and I am happy to say that I am now in my third year of university...2 more years to go! Also, I got a new macbook!!!! I am so happy with it and I absolutely love it!! It's a joy to work on and it's so awesome to type on it.

Oh, and I have to mention that many of you pointed out something important to me for last chapter. Many of you were right, David couldn't have been Queen Serenity's guide because she arrived in the realm of good souls long before David did. The problem was fixed immediately and what was meant to be said was that Queen Serenity was David's guide and not the other way around. I thank you once again for faithfully reading this story!! Well, it'd be cruel to make you all wait any longer, so without further adieu, here is chapter 17:

**Quick Recap:** Serena, David, and Hael paid a visit to Queen Serenity who told them that Imperium Silver Crystal held the power to bring souls back to the living world. However, there is a certain cut off time for when you can return because Queen Serenity had tried to go back, but wasn't able to. Also, leaving the realm of good souls isn't without consequences because once you leave, you lose all memories of ever being there. We left off where Serena had relayed all this information to Darien informing him that she intended to return to the living world and he is about to tell her if he chooses to stay in the realm of the living with his parents or go back with her.

**CHAPTER 17 - Return**

"I choose..."

Serena shut her eyes tightly as she awaited Darien's decision. It was as if she was preparing herself for a big blow.

"...to be with you, Serena."

Serena clasped his hands in her own and said, "I completely understand. I know you wanted so badly to know them and you wished you grew up with them and I understand that you want to stay. I'll always be thinking of you and---wait, what?"

She stared at him unmoving without so much as a blink. Did he really just say...?

Darien gave her a genuine, yet sad smile. "I said I choose to be with you."

She reached up and caressed the side of his face looking into his sad eyes. "Are you sure? Please, don't make this choice on account of me. If you need more time--"

"Even if you gave me a thousand more years to decide, I'd still choose to be with you." Darien interrupted as he rested his forehead against hers.

She couldn't help but feel as if she was taking him away from his parents. After years of being apart and wondering about each other, Darien and his parents were finally reunited and better yet, they were happy together. Suddenly, a memory of David's words rung in her ears.

_"You know," David began as he taped up the bouquet paper. "It might be ironic and selfish, but I'm happy I've got my family here with me. We both know though, that means I'm happy they're dead."_

Her mind brought forth the image of Lilyanna's teary eyes gazing upon her son as she grieved for the time she had lost with him.

_"It's just that this is making me realize how much I've missed." _

_She sighed. "I missed your first crush, your first dance, your first day at high school, your first girlfriend, your graduation..." She sighed again. David rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright. I wish I was there for him when he was growing up too, but we'll spend the rest of eternity making it up to him." With that said, he showed Darien a large grin which was returned by a very touched Darien._

Suddenly Serena felt guilty. She felt as if she was in a way snatching a baby bird out of its nest and away from its home where it belonged. That wasn't fair to David and Lilyanna. It wasn't fair to Darien. It wasn't right to have a happy reunion only to be separated once again. Furthermore, if Darien left this realm, it would be as if he had never met his parents in the first place.

"Serena..." Darien said quietly. It was if he could tell exactly what she was thinking. "This is my choice. This is what I choose. If they love me as much as they say they do, they'll respect my decision."

Serena released a heavy sigh. "But what about you? Of course your parents will miss you and be saddened, but what about you? How will you feel? You finally have parents, but if you go back..."

Darien lightly placed his hand on her cheek. "Then I won't remember meeting them which is exactly why it won't hurt as much as it could. Besides, I'll see them again someday." He smiled sadly and added, "Please don't protest anymore Serena. I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm so happy." Serena whispered as she nuzzled her face into his neck. She couldn't help feeling guilty though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, please..." Darien reached out a hand to touch Lilyanna, but she turned away slightly causing Darien's hand to limply fall back to his side. He could tell that she was trying desperately to keep her breathing regular, and fighting to hold back tears, but her face remained frozen in its broken expression. Her glistening eyes that were threatening to pour out a river remained fixated on the wall although her vision was blurred.

David simply stared into the bottom of his coffee cup, his face hard and barely readable although the grip on his mug had tightened quite a bit.

It seemed as if many hours had passed while Darien, Lilyanna, and David stood in the kitchen without exchanging any words. All three remained in the positions they were in when Darien proclaimed his decision. Darien hadn't the slightest idea about how his parents would react to his news, but evidently, his words had shattered the happy atmosphere of their home rendering it uncomfortable and hollow. This was the exact opposite of how their conversation went when he told them about his life as Tuxedo Mask.

When Lilyanna finally spoke, her voice came out shaky and hoarse. "You're leaving us? You don't want to stay." It almost seemed as if she was saying it more to herself than to her son.

Darien chose his words carefully not wanting this to be any more difficult than it already was. "I'm not leaving because I don't want to stay. I wish I could be in two places at once, but I can't. I couldn't have asked for better parents. Mom, you're the example that every mother should strive to be and Dad, I don't know anyone who has a heart that's bigger than yours. You've taught me a lot in the short time that I've been here. I feel like you taught me all the lessons that I should've learned during those years of growing up."

Darien saw that he now had both their attention and he gathered his courage as he looked from one to the other. "Just watching you both taught me to be faithful, honest, kind, and generous. I see those traits in both of you."

He took a couple steps forward while making sure that he still had their attention. "And that's why I'm going back. I know that if a friend or a neighbor was in trouble, any of you would run to help them at the drop of a hat. The world is never far from danger and that's why I'm going back. "

David and Lilyanna simply started at their son, neither of them saying a word while Darien glanced at both of them nervously.

Out of nowhere and to Darien's astonishment, Lilyanna threw her arms around him and began to sob as she clung onto her son. "Then we'll have to find you when you come back here." She managed to get out in a whisper.

Darien looked down at his mother, shocked and yet relieved at her response. He smiled and hugged her back as she gave him another squeeze.

David took a few steps forward and in a gruff voice said, "Just don't get yourself killed again." Then his eyes lightened up and with a joking twinkle in his eyes said, "I better not find you back here again tomorrow."

Darien laughed and stepped forward to give his father a hug. "Thanks. I promise we'll be happy together again someday." He pulled back from his father's embrace and absorbed the sight of his parents. _His_ parents. He truly couldn't have asked for better ones. Suddenly, he turned away from them not wanting them to see his face.

"Darien dear, what is it?" Lilyanna asked worriedly and instantly ran to his side bewildered at his sudden movement. When he finally turned to face them again, Lilyanna's eyes once again became teary when she saw her son's own tears. "Darien..." She said softly as she once again wrapped her arms around her boy.

"I'm fine mom." Darien said with a somewhat wavering voice as he blinked back his tears. "I'm just really grateful that I got to meet you both. I never thought I'd be able to." He pulled back from his mother and looked at her intensely for a few moments and then looked at his father intensely for the next few moments. "I love you mom, dad."

Lilyanna once again took her son in his arms. David impulsively and joyfully wrapped his arms around both his son and wife. "We'll always love you Darien." David replied as he savored one of the most precious moments with his family.

Serena peeked around from behind the corner and smiled as her heart went out to the trio who stood huddled in a group hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena, Darien, David and Lilyanna stood in the backyard surrounded by tall trees and well hidden from neighbors' line of vision. It was a day just like any other in the realm of good souls, except for the fact that two would be leaving.

Serena glanced up nervously at Darien's face. She bit her lip not even knowing what exactly was going to happen or how exactly it was going to happen. It was time to go back and truth be told, she was terrified. What if this didn't work? No, it had to to. She had to believe in the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to work. But what if it didn't? Then what would she do? Darien smiled at her reassuringly as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"What are you doing here?" David said, his voice interrupted Serena's thoughts.

Hael smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to witness this. Of course, I also wanted to wish both of you a safe travel." He bowed slightly in Serena and Darien's direction.

David rolled his eyes knowing that Hael had probably just added the last sentence for a 'sincere' effect. He looked at his watch and noted that it was a quarter to two in the afternoon. "You guys ready?" He asked Serena and Darien although he hated to see them leave.

Serena gulped and hesitantly nodded. She and Darien stood face to face, hands clasped. "You can do this. Just concentrate." Darien said noticing her nervousness. In that instant, all her anxieties and fear melted away and she gave Darien a determined nod.

She inhaled deeply and began to focus deep within as she beckoned the power of the imperium silver crystal to come to their aid. Over and over in her mind she repeated her wish and kept her desire of returning to the living world with Darien in focus. _Please bring us back, deliver us safely to the world of the living. This is my wish, please grant me this. _She became deeply aware of some sort of strength and power that was building within her. She only continued to focus on her intentions and plan and all the while the power inside increased. Without warning, she felt a surge of power burst forth from her and she was blinded by white light that outshone her surroundings causing her to keep her eyes shut tight from the ever brightening light.

She felt herself being lifted, her hair being blown away as it whipped around madly in various directions. The white light was too intense for her to open her eyes and all she could do was be comforted that Darien's hands were still holding hers. She tightened her grip on his hands, afraid that he would slip away and she would lose him.

If at all possible, the white light became even more intense and she felt herself being pulled away backwards. She desperately grasped Darien's hands trying with all her might not to let go, but she was being pulled away from him. She could feel him trying to keep his hold onto her too, but the pull was becoming stronger.

"Daaaariennnnnnnnn!" Serena shouted as their hands slipped apart. She tried to lunge forward to grab hold of him once again, but he was out of her reach and all she could do was be helplessly pulled away.

Her eyes stung with tears as she proceeded to be pulled in an unknown direction. _What had just happened? Had she just lost Darien? Was he still in the realm of good souls while she was being taken back?_ She wanted answers, but to her despair, she had none and neither could she seek them.

Just when she thought the bright white light was almost too much, everything suddenly turned pitch black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina snatched up her cell phone, annoyed at its persistent ringing. There was so much to deal with right now and she didn't want to deal with anything else besides the situation with Serena. The girls were still sitting absently in Rei's room all lost in their own thoughts as they took an occasional sorrowful glance at Serena lying on the bed.

"Hello?" Mina asked a little too rudely than she meant to.

Suddenly, her face drained of all its color. "H-hello, hello...Mrs. Tsukino." She managed to choke out. She forced her voice to feign calmness. "S--serena? She...she's..."

The rest of the girls looked up at Mina with shock, grief, wide eyes, terror, and utter helplessness. Mrs. Tsukino's voice could be heard by everyone in the room as it streamed through the telephone receiver.

"Do you know where she could be Mina? She hasn't been home for a while and I'm starting to get really worried. She hasn't even called or anything. Ooh, that girl is going to hear it from me when she gets home!"

The girls seemed to be frozen in place, each one feeling frantic, yet not able to move or think of what to do. No one could keep their thoughts in order or think of a reasonable thing to say.

"Mina? Are you there?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice escaped from the telephone clutched tightly in Mina's hand.

"Yes, I'm here." Mina had no idea how she was able to say those three words without panicking.

"Will you call me if you hear from Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice seemed as if she was more concerned than she let on.

"Yes, I will." Mina said wanting to end the conversation lest her tongue slip and blurt something out without thinking. When she finally heard the 'click', the phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor while Mina fell back onto a chair.

"What are going to do?? Her mother doesn't even know! How are we going to tell her family??" Ami asked unable to contain her panic and distress. She looked as if she was about to faint.

"I guess we have to do it sooner or later." A slightly more calm, but still grief-stricken Lita replied. "No matter how we say it, it's going to be horrible news. We should go over to Serena's house soon and tell them gently."

Rei stood up and took a stance. "Now, just you wait! What if--"

"She's dead, Rei!" Lita replied before Rei could finish. "She's gone. I've accepted it, Ami's accepted it, Mina's accepted it and now you have to accept it. She's dead. She's gone."

Rei's eyes began to spill over with tears. "No, please wait--"

"Rei, we all want to believe she's still alive or that she could somehow come back to us, but we have to face the truth. It's time to face the truth." Ami said, her eyes looking Rei straight on.

Rei looked to Mina for support. "Mina, help me--"

Mina shook her head causing Rei's shoulders to sag. "Sorry Rei. She's gone. I know it's hard. She would want us to keep being strong."

Rei release a long and sorrowful sigh as she hunched over. "I don't ever want to believe she's gone. All I ever do with her is fight!!" She cried quietly letting the pain in her chest let itself be known. "All those names I called her and all the times I told her she was just a klutz or just a meatball brain...I never got to tell her I never meant any of it!!" Rei's shoulders heaved up and down as she let the tears flow freely.

The rest of the girls quietly made their way over to comfort her. Mina gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "I'm sure she already knew Rei."

Lita gave a small smile and agreed. "Yeah, I'm sure she did. She still put up with you, didn't she?"

Rei nodded and sniffled.

After a few long quiet moments, Ami said, "We should tell her family soon." She didn't want to be the one to say it, but it had to be done. "Will you be ok Rei? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Rei wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Just give me a few moments. I'm going to get changed."

When Rei re-entered the room, the girls all looked at each other, trying to draw strength from one another. With one last look at Serena, the girls all began to file out of Rei's room.

"Where are you guys going?"

Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all froze and stiffened at the sound of the voice behind them. It seemed like ages before any of the girls moved, but finally, Mina slowly turned around.

A gasp of unbelief escaped her lips as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She blinked several times trying to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

As if on cue, Ami, Rei, and Lita turned around and they too, were stunned beyond anything else they had ever known. Ami collapsed onto her knees, Lita collapsed against the wall, and Rei began to cry again. It was a long time before anyone could force words out of their mouth again.

There, Serena was, sitting up in Rei's bed with no signs whatsoever that she had just been dead. Serena looked at her friends quizzically, unaware of their reasons for acting the way they were. "What's wrong, everyone? Did something happen?"

Rei almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

Mina was the first to regain her composure. "Serena, we thought you were...well, actually you were, but, oh nevermind!--erhm, do you remember what happened?"

Serena shook her head initially, but the next instant, her face began to dawn with realization and not too soon after, horror dominated her features. "Diamond attacked...and I...I must've been unconscious, but---" She choked on her words as she remembered, tears racing down her cheeks. "Darien..." She whispered through lips that had been moistened with tears. "NO! He was trying to protect me!!" Her crying turned hysterical as the images of Darien's death crowded in her head. "No!!! I want to see his...him." She asked frantically as she impulsively shot up to her feet. The instant she stood up, her knees buckled under her and dizziness overwhelmed her, robbing her of all balance and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Serena!" Rei called out as she ran to her side. "You need to take it easy."

Serena only shook her head from her position on the floor as she continued to cry, overwrought with distress. "Darien's gone! I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me, just as long as he's alive!!" She pounded her fists on the floor sobbing like a child.

"His body's in the guest room." Rei said knowing that this wasn't really something that could provide solace, but at least she could see him one last time. "You can go in there if you want. Have some time alone."

Serena promptly nodded, as she was helped up to her feet by Rei and Mina. They slowly walked her across the hall to the guest room and held their breaths as she let out another hysterical sob upon seeing Darien's lifeless body.

"Darien! Darien! Please, Darien! Come back!" She called to him even though it was clear he could not hear.

Mina and Rei silently slid the door closed wishing that there was something they could do.

"Darien...Darien...please come back. Darien! Darien!!!" She knew that no matter how loud she shouted, he wouldn't hear her. Still, she didn't want to accept it. She briefly shut her eyes tight to get rid of the tears that were blurring his face. She softly pushed his hair away from his closed eyes, her finger then tracing his jaw. She inhaled a shaky breath as she looked at his peaceful face. She brought her face to hover over his as she let her tears spill causing teardrops to fall onto his eyelids.

She kissed one of his eyes and whispered, "If only you would open your eyes so I could look into them one last time." She kissed his other eye and closed her own eyes as rested her forehead against his.

She missed his deep blue eyes that made her to want to solve the mystery in their depths, yet not mind if she got lost in them. She pulled her face away to look at his peaceful face once more.

But instead, there were two deep blue eyes staring back at her.

She gasped and backed away, unbelieving of what she had just seen. Was this really happening? Slowly, she stepped forward again hoping that her eyes had not played tricks on her. "Da--Darien?"

"Serena?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

She broke out in fitful sobs and fell to her knees at his bedside, clutching him tightly as if to have the intention of never letting him go ever again. "Darien!! Don't ever leave me ever again!"

"Serena, what's going on? What do you mean?" He asked, his memory hazy from having just woken up.

She buried her face into his shirt. "You were...at least I thought you were. Wait, how are you...? Oh, never mind, that's doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're alive and you're here!" Her joy and relief overpowered anything else at this moment. "Do you remember Darien? The battle with Diamond?"

She waited quietly, her head resting on his chest while memories filled his head as his fist squeezed tightly when he remembered the details of the battle.

"Serena, I'm so sorry for everything that I did--" Darien began to say, but Serena put a finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. I thought I lost you!" A tear slid down her cheek at the memory of having thought Darien was gone.

He gently kissed the finger that was pressed against his lips, afterwards taking her hand and resting it on his heart. He looked into her eyes and said, "I meant what I said."

Serena's face scrunched up, not knowing what he was talking about, but then his words came ringing through her head right on time.

_"I never meant to hurt you. Please believe that everything I do and have ever done is because I love you."_ She remembered now. That was what he said right before he died.

She smiled with pure joy and brought her face down to capture his lips in an emotional and heartfelt kiss. Her lips quivered at the sensation of his lips touching hers and she reveled in the glorious feeling because it felt like it had been a million years since she had felt this. He rested his hand on the nape of her neck as he pressed her face closer to his own to deepen the kiss.

"Serena," Rei stopped instantly when she saw Serena kissing Darien and blushed furiously. She cursed herself for not knocking before coming in. Of course, it's only natural for Serena to want to have one last kiss with the love of her life before having to say goodbye to him. "Forgive me!" She said hastily. She was about to turn around when she noticed something that caught her eye. Not only was Serena looking at her, but...but...Darien was too!!

She nearly choked on her own spit. "Darien??" She asked, her mouth shamelessly hanging open. "I thought...how?..." She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, forget it. Too many unbelievable things happening today, why not just go with it?" She smiled at the couple, happy for Serena.

"I'll go make some tea." Rei offered and scampered out of the room leaving the two alone once again.

It wasn't long after when they heard Mina's voice squeal, "Whaaaaat? He's alive????" Footsteps were heard coming toward the door, but then Rei was heard saying, "No, don't go in there!!! Give them some time to be alone!! Mina, get back here!!"

Serena giggled, relieved and at peace that Darien was with her and that things seemed back to normal.

Darien cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now where were we?" He flashed Serena a wicked grin.

She moved in closer to him and brought her lips an inch away from his. "I think I remember." She murmured as she threw her arms around his neck. She sighed with content as their lips met again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...again..." Rei's hesitant voice came from the door way. Serena pulled away from the kiss and shot Rei a look of annoyance.

Rei twiddled her fingers and said, "There's just this tiny issue of well, your parents wondering where you are because you haven't been home in a long time. Since we don't have to tell her you're dead anymore, I think you should call your mom and let her know you're alright so that she doesn't worry about you anymore."

Serena slapped her forehead. "I didn't even think of that! She's probably going ballistic! Great! Just great!" She raced out of the room towards the telephone out in the hall.

Rei watched her scramble around with the telephone keys as she dialed her house number. She didn't want to rub it in everyone's faces, ok, actually, she did and she would, but she _knew_ Serena would come back to them. And she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena sighed as she lugged her heavy book bag along on the way home. The sun was getting ready to set and the breeze played with the strands of hair in front of her forehead. She reached up to flick a stray strand out of her eye.

She had no idea why, but suddenly the girls were being more attentive and caring than before. Suddenly, Rei had stopped calling her names like meatball head/brains or klutzazoid. Lita, for some reason was bringing over baked goods to her house nearly everyday and when asked why, Lita would simply reply "I just felt like it." Ami was now more willing to help out with homework and was always offering to let her borrow her study guides and notes. Then there was Mina who who would drop off brand new clothes at her house and would say, "I saw this at the mall and I thought it would look great on you!"

Serena had no clue what was going on, but it was as if the girls were doing things for her like they might never get to do these things for her again. Yes, it was bizarre, but she had to admit, she didn't mind any of those things at all!

She stopped when she saw a familiar figure in the distance. His hands were in his pockets as he stood still just staring at something in front of him. His black hair caught the late afternoon sun's rays making his hair glisten in its light. Serena quickened her pace and walked in his direction.

"Darien?" She said as she came closer.

He whipped his head in her direction as if he had been wrenched away from his trance. "Serena, what are you doing here?" He asked when he became aware of his surroundings once again.

"I was just on my way home from school and I saw you..." Her voice trailed off when she realized that they were standing in a cemetery. In front of them, stood two tombstones. Serena let her eyes roam over the inscriptions on the smooth stones. The one on the left read, "_David Chiba - Loving Father and husband and always willing to give a piece of his heart to everyone._" and the one on the right read, "_Lilyanna Chiba_ -_ devoted mother and wife who possessed a light that could brighten up a dark room._" Serena looked up at Darien who seemed to have re-entered his trance-like state. She dropped her book bag on the ground and carefully took his hand. "Darien...are these...are they?"

Darien kept his eyes on the stones before them and said, "Yeah, they're my parents. I don't know why, but lately I've been feeling drawn to them, you know? I barely remember them, yet I feel their love for me stronger than ever." Serena squeezed his hand.

Without warning, she stepped forward and bowed. "Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, my name is Serena Tsukino. I have no doubt in my mind that if you were here to see Darien today, you'd be every bit as proud of him as I am."

Touched, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and said, "I wish they could have met you for real."

Serena smiled and leaned back against him. "Me too."

She smiled at the tombstones, her eyes lighting up. "Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, I'd like to personally thank you for making such a handsome creature like Darien otherwise I'd be missing out on a heck of a lot!"

She giggled when she looked back and saw Darien blushing. She turned around and brought herself close to him as she stood up on her toes, her eyes shining at his pinked cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush!" She teased.

"I'm not blushing!" He protested, but he was smiling.

"Yes you are!" Serena said bringing her lips closer to his.

"How about we see if _I _can make _you _blush?" He said with a grin as he brought his lips to hers , planting several sweet butterfly kisses to her mouth. He then planted soft, almost ticking butterfly kisses all over her face causing her eyes to flutter in ecstacy. He ended with five quick consecutive kisses on her nose. She sighed contentedly and he pulled away slightly and was met with the sight of a bashful Serena, her cheeks tastefully colored.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"My communicator!" Serena said, hesitantly pulling herself away from Darien to reach into her book back to retrieve it.

"Serena! We need you here now!" Ami's face appeared on the screen, her facial expression frantic.

"Ami, what is it?" Serena asked, prepared to break into a full sprint.

"You won't believe it. It's Diamond."

Serena and Darien looked at each other, their faces suddenly drained of color.

**A/N:** Ok, only about 2-3 more chapters left of this story! I'm going to be honest with you and say that the next chapter probably won't be out until next friday because as I mentioned up top, I have recently started school again which keeps me busy all week. Don't worry, I have every intention of completing this story and believe me, I wish I could work on it at my leisure, but sadly with projects, assignments, papers, practicum, presentations, etc., I can't. Please, once again let me know what you think!

ella: Thanks for the compliment! I'm so sorry for making you wait this long!!

SweetSoldier: I read your story and I have to say that I am very impressed! Please continue it! I am so flattered by your compliments because you're such a great writer yourself from what I've read so far! I'm sorry for making you wait this long for this chapter! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

Jypsee: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!! I enjoy writing it! Sorry for making you wait this long for it to be updated!

brokenandbleeding: Thanks for reading! Thanks for taking the time to review!

inufan155687: Thanks for reading! Thanks for loving it!! I love reviewers like you, lol! Now you get to see sort of how things turned out due to the "not remembering the realm of good souls" situation

moongirl818: I apologize to you one million times!!!!!! I'm so so so so sorry for leaving a cliff hanger like that and then taking this long to update!!! I honestly didn't mean to take this long!! I know how it feels to want to know so badly what's going to happen next.

Emerald124: Thanks for continuing to read!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! No need to thank me for continuing to write the story, because it's fulfilling enough when people read and review.

Lunarian Princess Serenity: Of course I don't mind if you use Lilyanna for your daughter's name! Hehe, I'm thinking of using it too! Please accept my apology for making you wait this long for my update!! Thanks for continuing to read, it means a lot to me that people are interested in my story.

MoonPrincessMagic: I'm so incredibly sorry for the 1. the horrible cliffhanger and 2. making you wait this long for this next update. I hope you know I really appreciate your faithful reading! I'd love to read your drabbles and I'll try to get to them sometime, but I am in school full time, but I'll try to read them sometime.

Hannah42992: Thanks for reading and I loved all your questions because I see that it got you thinking. I hope you got your answers from this chapter.

Unknown reader: I agree with you that Darien will see his parents later on anyway. I know it's hard to think that our favorite characters will die and I know I was cruel to let that happen in this story, but now they're alive again so everything's ok! hehe! You got your wish, Darien chose to be with Serena! Merci beaucoup for reading!!!

sailormoonforever: You got your answer in this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update soon, but I do see that YOU little missy are on a roll with your wedding story. You've been updating lately...can't say the same for me. LOL. I really wish I could though. I love writing.

silvermoon8573: You're absolutely correct, Darien and Serena have to end up together, that's just the way it is and I think I would get yelled at by a lot of people if Darien chose to stay with parents and not go with Serena.

Tori Kay: You are correct, only 2-3 more chapters left. Sadly, it is coming to a close, but I had great fun writing it! And yes, I intend for it to go out with a bang, smash, boom, and pop! Lol, pride & prejudice! It's such a lovely story!

lovedustfairy: Thanks for noticing the mistake, it's fixed now.

storycrazy22: Thanks for the compliment! I wonder what would happen if he chose to stay with his parents? LOL, I think people would yell at me if he did.

raven-the-dark-princess: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and making you wait this long for an update! Yes, you're correct, David couldn't have been Queen Serenity's guide. Silly me! The mistake was fixed immediately!

empty-spaces: hehe, what would you choose? Serena or your parents? You're right, it's a hard decision.

PrincessSerene15: Thanks so much for compliments! They're really flattering! I'm sorry for making you wait this long to find out what happens next! I hope you got some more answers in this chapter!

NeoQueen Serena: Sorry for that silly mistake! It was meant to be the other way around.

Thanks also to skye668, Lady Sylver, grapesandoats, UF Gator, serenity11287 and SerenityDeath for taking the time to review as well!!

All of you are amazing!! Thanks for your support and encouragement!


	18. Face Off

**A/N:** Kudos to the very few people who knew that Diamond's earring was what kept him alive. Some of you may not remember, but at the end of chapter 11, it said "Everyone was so grief-stricken that they failed to notice the small black crystal earring that softly glowed in the darkness." Hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 18 - Face off**

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran side by side to an abandoned warehouse located a few blocks away from the arcade. Her lungs were demanding more oxygen as she huffed and puffed, her boots clicking each time her foot hit the pavement. All she could think to do right now was run. Everything else didn't make sense. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation with Diamond. She was sure she saw him defeated! Was it possible that she had just imagined the whole thing? There was no time to think about that now though.

Beside her, she felt the edge of Tuxedo Mask's cape brush against her arm as she fought to keep up with him.

"Serena..." He said as he quickly glanced over at her without slowing down and continuing to run.

She glanced back at his profile. "Yes?" She said in between breaths.

"I want you to stay back. Let me handle this." He said, animosity tainting his voice. This time he spoke as he kept his eyes straight ahead.

Her brows knitted together at his words. "What?"

"This is between me and him!" And with that, he leapt up into the air and sped up, moving ahead out of earshot.

"Wait!" Serena yelled after him, but it was too late. He was now only a small black dot up ahead continuing to become smaller. She sighed exasperatedly and pumped her legs faster.

There was no way she was letting him fight alone. Not after what happened last time. Not after she had nearly lost him. She forced the image of his motionless body out of her mind as she pushed herself to her limits and demanded her legs to move even faster than she thought she could possibly run.

She arrived at the entrance of the abandoned warehouse, out of breath and panting. She gulped in heaps of air attempting desperately to bring her condition to one that would allow her to fight. She was met with a bruised and battered Sailor Jupiter who had to lean against a wooden crate for support.

"Sailor Jupiter!" She ran over to her friend as soon as she caught sight of her. Her eyes widened in horror at the burn marks littering her arms, legs, and face. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Jupiter managed to nod as she grasped her right side. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just saw Tuxedo Mask barge in there. Go, they need you!" She urged as she leaned herself against the crate. "I'll be there in a second. Just need to catch my breath." Sailor Moon nodded and took one last look at her injured friend before bursting through the warehouse doors.

She cautiously surveyed her surroundings, all her senses heightened tenfold. Boxes, crates, and trash were recklessly strewn all over the place as if a tornado had carelessly blown everything to intentionally make a mess. She frantically looked around searching for any sign of her allies. "Sailor scouts?" She called out and waited for a response.

Instead, she was met with two arms that wrapped around her shoulders from behind. A snicker assaulted her ear as two arms gripped her tightly in place rendering her unable to move. "You thought you were rid of me?" Diamond's voice drawled. "You should know dear Serenity that I could never be kept away from you for too long." She felt his breath on her cheek and leaned away, repulsed by his forcefulness. He swiftly turned her around and brought his lips toward her, only stopping when they were mere inches apart. She turned her head away as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but his hold on her was like a death grip. His face was so uncomfortably close to hers as he said, "Now nothing will stop you from being mine."

Suddenly, she felt his grip on her loosen completely as he screamed out in agony.

"Except me!!" Tuxedo Mask shouted with a vengeance as he whammed a crowbar he had found into the back of Diamond's head.

Diamond staggered backwards, clutching at the back of head with both hands, peeved that he had let a simple blow like that happen to him. "I thought I killed you!" He growled at the man in the Tuxedo who had taken a protective stance in front of Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask glared at him with such an intense anger as he glowered and roared, "Don't even come near her!"

He quickly turned his head and glanced down at Sailor Moon behind him. "I told you, stay out of this. Go! I'll handle this!"

She shook her head to protest, but before she could reply, Diamond guffawed mockingly. "Do you not remember, cape boy, the last time we faced off? There was a clear winner and here's a hint: It wasn't you." He laughed mockingly once more as his eyes looked beyond him to Sailor Moon.

"You may have thought I was defeated, but you shouldn't underestimate the power of the Dark Moon. If it wasn't for the power of the dark crystal earring, Princess Serenity wouldn't have the delight of seeing me now." Diamond said with a wink at Sailor Moon.

Without warning, a large growl that was almost animal-like and unhuman erupted from Tuxedo Mask. "Yeah, well you got lucky, but I guarantee you, it won't happen this time!"

Diamond raised a taunting eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

Tuxedo Mask let out another monster growl, Diamond's mocking and advancing glances at Serena fueling his anger. He panted with rage as his eyes dangerously narrowed to slits, his fists clutched in front of him tightly, and his his teeth clenched together.

He let out a loud angry cry that caused Serena to yelp and step back. She had never seen Darien this angry before. This behavior was uncharacteristic of a normally calm and cool Darien.

Sailor Moon peered at the vision in front of her, unsure if she was seeing correctly.

_Tuxedo Mask was glowing!_

She blinked and kept her eyes glued to the scene in front her. What was going on?

The top hat instantly vanished and the immaculate black and white Tuxedo was replaced with hard, strong armor, royal blue material forming underneath. A ominous sword hung at his side, although the knives shooting from his eyes toward Diamond could have been just as dangerous.

"Prince Endymion..." Sailor Moon breathlessly said as she unbelievingly gazed at Prince of Earth. She looked down and realized that her sailor uniform was no more and in its place was a dazzling white gown made of the finest white silk material. She must have transformed to Princess Serenity when Darien transformed into Prince Endymion!

She looked up to find Diamond's hungry eyes roaming over her, completely disregarding Prince Endymion.

"Princess Serenity, I _will _ have you even if it means I have to fight this fool. It will be just as it was before--an easy defeat. I'm coming for you Serenity." Prince Diamond said as he admired her beauty, his eyes drinking in her exquisiteness.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Prince Endymion screamed out, causing Serena to jump.

Quickly, he drew his sword and lunged forward at Diamond hastily and skillfully, swinging and moving his sharp weapon with every ounce of his strength.

Serena watched with bewilderment and shock, her feet glued to the ground as she followed the fight between Darien and Diamond. She had never ever seen Darien like this. He was going completely ballistic! He swung his sword non stop without so much as a short pause to even see if he hit his target. He fought in a blind rage and attacked without catching his breath, expending his energy and continuing to lunge forward toward Diamond who too, seemed caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

Diamond drew up his palm and shot a blast of power at Endymion who used his sword to successfully deflect it. Serena swore she could see the veins popping at the sides of his neck.

"Might as well give up now!" Diamond shouted as he sidestepped Endymion's sword.

"I could say the same to you!" Endymion swung at Diamond's head, but was greatly disappointed when he missed by a few centimeters. A tuft of white hair slowly floated to the ground.

Both men stood a few feet apart for some silent moments, the only sound was their panting as their chests heaved in and out.

"AAAARRRGGHHH" Prince Endymion yelled as he advanced towards Diamond once again, his sword leading the way.

The two clashed as their powers faced off against each other, both struggling and just when you thought one was winning, the other came back full force.

It seemed to be an endless battle, both men now evenly matched in power and strength.

_I have to help!_ Serena reached for her Moon Wand, but stopped herself when she realized she was the only Sailor Scout present. _Where are the other girls?_ She quickly scanned the surrounding area hoping to see a familiar face, but none of the other girls were in sight. The only one she had seen was Jupiter who was badly injured outside. She gathered her skirts and began to make her way to the entrance, but she was held in place by an immobilizing force. She instantly knew that it was Diamond. He wasn't allowing her to move.

"I guess we'll have to settle this another way." Prince Diamond said, slightly out of breath as he lifted Serena up with his telekinesis and placed her in between Darien and himself.

Darien's eyes lit up with rage. "Leave her out of this!"

"One false move and you might regret it so you better cooperate." Diamond stated with irritation. "I challenge you" Diamond cracked his knuckles. "to a duel." He spat at Darien. "But not just any duel. You see, we're going to play a little game."

Darien tightened his grip on his sword, a few beads of sweat dripping down to his brow. "Don't you even think of playing your dirty little tricks!" He readied himself again to attack.

Diamond simply waved off his remark and said, "We're going to compete for Princess Serenity fair and square." And with that, he pointed his finger in the direction of Serena who was hit with a blast of power.

Endymion went absolutely mad. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!" He lifted his sword above his head, ready to bring it crashing down on Diamond's head.

Prince Diamond snarled, his hand held up in front of him to stop Endymion. "You didn't let me finish." Suddenly, the blast of power that was illuminating the room died down and in its place was...five Serenas??

Endymion stood frozen, his sword still held above his head. The next moment, a clanking sound resonated through the air as a result of Endymion allowing the sword to fall to the floor. He simply stared with his mouth slightly ajar at the five girls in front of him, all possessing the appearance of Serena. He peered closely at them all, attempting to distinguish one from the other. Surely there would be at least one difference that set one apart from the rest. But alas, he could not find even one tiny difference. They all exactly resembled his Serena.

Prince Diamond snorted with laughter as he witnessed the befuddled look on Endymion's face. He was going to win Serenity for sure! "This shouldn't be too hard now, should it? All you have to do is guess which one is the real Serenity. If you pick correctly, she is yours fair and square. But if I pick correctly, she is mine and you will no longer pursue her. Do you accept?"

Endymion glared at Diamond. "It's not like I have a choice whether or not to accept your deal, do I?" He spat bitterly.

Diamond snickered. "I see the brawn has brains. Go on, you must decide which is the real Serenity. I won't give you too long." He fell back on his heels and crossed his arms, looking forward to the entertainment he was about to witness.

Endymion's eyes roamed over all five Serenitys' faces. A feeling of dread and anxiety wrenched his gut. Damn Diamond and his schemes! All five stood in a line facing him, none yet saying a single word. If only he was given some sort of clue, if only the real Serenity gave him some sort of sign. Suddenly, the third one spoke.

"It's me, Endymion! I'm the real one!" She pleaded with him, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"No, don't believe her! Please, believe me because I am the real one!" The first one claimed, tears forming in her eyes.

The fourth one fell to her knees, begging him from her position on the floor. "Look at me, my love! I'm right here!"

The fifth one reached out to him with her hand outstretched waiting for him to grasp it. "Don't listen to them. You know it's me, don't doubt it!"

Endymion let his face fall into his hands, feeling despair towards the current situation. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought possible! What if he chose the wrong one? Not only would he greatly disappoint himself, he would also disappoint Serena! He couldn't lose her to this despicable man named Diamond. There had to be _something_ that would point him in the right direction.

Diamond looked upon the five Serenas and Endymion with a smile of satisfaction. It wasn't long until Serenity would be his. Why didn't he think of this sooner? It would have saved him so much trouble. "Hurry up and choose little Prince!" He said impatiently.

Endymion lifted his head out of his hands and glanced over at the only Serenity who hadn't yet spoken. He slowly and deliberately made his way to her and stopped when they stood face to face. She looked back at him, her eyes sorrowful although she did not say a word. He peered back at her, searching her face for any signs or clues. She began to sob as she stared in his face. "Do you really not know which one is me, Endymion? Is it really that difficult to choose? Am I really not that special to you?"

He swallowed hard as he clenched his fists at his sides. He was beginning to feel dizzy and he gritted his teeth as he forced himself to keep upright. He took a few steps backward and took a few deep breaths to clear his foggy head. He was still at a loss. They were all pleading him to choose them and he wasn't any closer than he was at the start to figuring out which one the real Serena was. He brought his fingers up to his temple as he looked at the five Serenas once again.

"Time is running out, Prince. Hurry and choose!" Diamond said as he tapped his foot. He couldn't control the grin that was spreading across his face. "Emerald! Come!" He bellowed, calling to his side one of his female minions. A split second later, a woman with long pea green colored hair, a black dress, and black knee high boots appeared at his side. "Let's watch this fool lose for the second time." He looked at her for a quick second with longing in his eyes before releasing a burst of laughter aimed directly at Endymion.

Emerald looked upon the scene with horror, her mouth covered by a gloved hand. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head as she felt the room spinning and the oxygen leaving her brain. She shook her head and inhaled deeply, reeling oxygen in and fighting the urge to pass out and have a deep rest. She needed to do something quick, otherwise things could go terribly wrong. Her thoughts roamed at a frantic pace in her head and she tried to sort through them, looking for an answer.

She abruptly turned to Diamond and bowed, making very sure that her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone present. "My Lord, I have something important to tell you!"

Diamond's eyes widened at her sudden statement, but his eyes softened and he replied, "There will be plenty of time for that later on. Surely, it can wait." He gave her a quick wink before returning his gaze to Endymion.

She shook her head and pleaded him to listen. "I..." She prayed desperately that her words would rise above the cries and wails of the Serenas as they pleaded Endymion to choose. She needed to say something that only Darien knew. Images of Darien standing in front of two tombstones flashed through her mind momentarily. "I want to tell you that my favorite flowers are Lilyannas!" She quickly blurted out as she glanced over at Endymion from the corner of her eye, but her heart sunk to her feet when he didn't show any sign whatsoever of having heard her. Instead, he remained in the same position facing the Serenity look-alikes, his back facing her and Diamond.

Diamond creased his brow for a moment. "I never knew there were such flowers. Nonetheless, you couldn't have waited to tell me?"

She forced a sweet smile to appear on her face as she replied, "It's important to me that you know these things."

Prince Diamond returned the smile, longing creeping its way into his gaze again as he looked at her. "I won't forget then."

Emerald gulped, suddenly feeling very light headed. Was this how things were going to end? Darien should've known that when Diamond said _fair and square_, he was lying right through his teeth.

Prince Diamond cleared his throat. "Ahem. Time is up little Prince. Time to choose which one is the real Serenity."

Endymion didn't move as he continued to look at the five women lined up in front of him. He lifted his head and straightened out his shoulders from their slump. It looked as if he was sure now, it looked as if he was about to make his choice known. "I know which one is the real Serenity."

Emerald held back the urge to shout and stop him for surely Diamond wouldn't allow it and Endymion would be punished for her outburst.

"I choose..."

Suddenly Emerald felt so incredibly sick. She wanted to run behind one of the crates and vomit. She wanted to wake up and realize that this was just some sort of twisted nightmare that wasn't in any way real. But to her despair, here she was and everything that was happening was definitely real.

Prince Diamond crossed his arms and scowled, his patience level reaching its very limit. "Hurry up and choose so we can get this over with!!" He roared.

Prince Endymion slowly turned around to face Diamond, keeping his eyes locked on his. "You play dirty tricks and you thought you could fool me, but I know which Serenity is the real one." He said with one last glance at the five behind him.

Emerald kept her gaze on Endymion, hoping that he would make eye contact with her, even for just a second. But he didn't even glance in her direction. _It's over. It's done._ She thought hopelessly as she let her eyes fall to the floor.

"Well then hurry up and make your choice!!" Prince Diamond replied, already annoyed and angry.

Endymion's face took on a look of stark determination. "I choose her." He said with such clarity and certainty in his voice yet he made no motion toward anyone and neither did he give any indication as to who he was referring to.

Diamond's eyebrows furrowed together. "Which one is _her_?"

The very next second, Emerald felt two strong arms encircling her as a pair of lips collided with her own. She was so frozen with shock that she didn't even have time to close her eyes or return the kiss. The pair of lips attached to hers pulled back and she was left looking into Endymion's blue eyes.

He didn't release her from his arms as he turned his head and looked at Diamond. "Her. I choose her!" He said pulling Emerald closer to himself.

Diamond looked at them with expressions ranging in between stupefaction, hatred, unbelief, loathing, and disdain. "How did you..." He began to say, but Endymion decided to finish his sentence.

"How did I know she's the real Serenity? I can't take all the credit." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, tears of relief beginning to flood her eyes. She whispered, "You heard me?" He nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead. The spell wore off and Emerald's appearance melted away, returning Serena to her original self.

Following Serena's transformation back to her original self, the five Serena look-alikes collapsed onto the floor and in their place, laid the four sailor scouts and the real Emerald. They had all been under Diamond's control, hypnotized to obey his commands.

Serena ran to the Sailor scouts who lay sprawled out on the ground. "Scouts! Wake up!" She pleaded as she ran to them and knelt on the ground. She sighed with relief when she noticed that they were still breathing.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Serena cringed at the loud roar coming from behind and she quickly turned to see that Endymion and Diamond were once again engaged in battle, Diamond shooting blasts of power as Endymion skillfully deflected them with his sword.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said if I picked the correct one, Serenity would be mine! I won fair and square!" Endymion shouted as he dodged Diamond's attack.

Diamond didn't slow down, but continued to throw beams of power at his opponent. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He roared viciously.

Once again, they fell into a fury of attacking one another, neither one gaining the upper hand as they were evenly matched.

Without warning, Endymion staggered and fell backwards having tripped on a tin can that had been carelessly lying around. Prince Diamond snarled and laughed evilly as he raised both hands above his head, ready to end this once and for all.

Serena watched with horror as deja vu engulfed her. _No, this can't happen again!_ She gasped as she remembered the feel of Darien's cold skin against her fingertips, his eyes closing in finality as if to say they would never open again, and his desperate gulps of breath as his lungs began to surrender.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She screamed when she saw Diamond swing his arms down toward Endymion.

**A/N:** This story is almost finished! Probably 1-2 more chapters and I'm leaning more towards 1 more chapter. I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than some of the previous chapters, but I wanted to get this out to you and didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer than you had to. Thank you for everyone's replies and reviews, it honestly is what keeps me writing even though I've got a ton of other things to do for school. I know this story is almost done, but I'm definitely willing to keep writing and I'm already thinking about writing another story after this one is done. Until next time, which will hopefully be soon! Take care everyone!

I'm sorry that there's no review replies today, but I'm really hungry and I wanted to upload this and then go buy some sushi!! I think you all already know how much I appreciate you!!


	19. Unrequited & Unrealized

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Right now, I can only type with one hand because I had an accident with a razor that left a crater shaped wound on one of my fingers. (sticks out lower lip) It's bandaged right now and it has stopped bleeding so it should be on its way to healing. Also, I'm supposed to be doing readings for class, but I wanted to work on this instead! Anyway, the final chapter is here! Hoorah! It's snowed quite a bit over here and classes are canceled so you can thank the snow for this chapter!

**Chapter 19 - Unrequited and Unrealized (FINAL CHAPTER)**

Things were happening so quickly that Serena's mind could barely register the events that were occurring right before her eyes. One instant she was watching Diamond attacking Endymion and the next, she found herself in between the two men who were battling. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the hit and the unbearable pain as she held her arms held out to the sides, Endymion on the floor behind her.

Right before the searing pain engulfed her body she heard Endymion's cry of anguish. "SERENITYYYYY!" All he could do was watch her take the hit as he quickly pushed himself off the ground, berating himself for not taking action any quicker to prevent this.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, her skin littered with lesions, burns, and scrapes, her dress singed and no longer the pure white it had just been.

"PRINCESS!" Diamond yelled as he lurched forward to tend to her.

Endymion jerked her away out of his enemy's reach, his eyes beholding a dangerous glare. "Look what you've done!" He roared.

Diamond's shoulders seemed to sag, his eyes clouding over with both frustration and sadness. "Why Serenity, why? Why did you do that??"

Although Diamond had asked the question, Serena answered to Endymion. She almost choked on her words as she gathered strength to speak. Her voice came out hoarse, her throat singed from the attack. "I...I can't lose, lose you again." A lone tear fell as her body was wracked with convulsing pains. Endymion gently wiped the tear away, as he rocked her gently in his arms, his face overcome with worry and sorrow.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "The same goes for me. Please please hang in there." He whispered as he held her tight.

Diamond stood a few feet away watching the exchange between the two lovers. He allowed his eyes to fall downcast, unable to watch much more. He glared at the ground intensely as if the ground itself was the source of all his troubles. Even though he triumphed in winning the battle, he never succeeded in winning her heart. She had actually willingly risked her life for that man! No, that man's life was nothing compared to what hers was worth! And yet, she seemed to disagree.

Sure enough, many women had melted like putty in his fingers, willing to give up the rest of their days just to be at his side. But the one person he wanted was the one person he couldn't have and the ache from that fact seared through him causing him to slump even further. Only she could cause him this much heartache.

He watched the man he loathed softly caress Serenity's cheek as he whispered comforting words into her ear. How many times had he pictured himself in that man's place? It had been too many times now. The dreams he had sent Serenity's lover failed to keep them apart and it was obvious that forceful tactic wasn't going to win her over. Been there, done that. Then what other way was there?

If only she knew how what was in his heart because he cared so much, it hurt immensely. He had told her how he felt, hadn't he? Yes, he did. He grimaced at the memory of telling her.

_ "Princess Serenity, if it's love you want, you have mine."_

_"I want you as my Queen more than anything else in this world. I cannot stand the thought of you belonging to someone else." _

_"I love you." _

But what had come of that? His confession had been cruelly crumpled like a thin sheet of paper only to be tossed back into his face. What was it she had said?

_ "To risk your life for someone else, that is the greatest selfless act of all." _

That's right, that's what she had said when he had asked her how she knew Tuxedo Mask loved her. And that's exactly what she did for him just now. She risked her life for him.

Diamond was suddenly jerked away from his deep thoughts by a rough and angered voice. "You! We're going to finish this once and for all!"

Endymion was taking sure, determined steps toward him as his eyes pierced through him like spears that had been sharpened a thousand times. He pulled his sword out of his sheath and charged like a bull that was seeing red. Prince Diamond quickly readied himself and blocked the attack just in the nick of time.

_I don't blame him. If Serenity was mine and she was hurt by another, I would fight with my all for her too._

He let out a cry when he felt the edge of a blade cut his upper arm. He scolded himself for losing focus. Why was he suddenly becoming soft? He shook his head and steadied his stance, readying himself to fend off another attack.

"What's wrong Diamond? Don't tell me you're weakening! Give me a real battle!" Endymion taunted as his sword missed by an inch.

Prince Diamond clenched his teeth. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what happened last time! Maybe you want to be reminded!" Diamond shot a power beam at his opponent, but he quickly lunged to the side. Unfortunately for him, part of the beam caught his right side.

Endymion staggered slightly as he clutched his side.

Behind him, a gasp was heard from a figure lying on the ground. "Darien!" Serena cried as she struggled to get up and go to him.

"No, Serena! Don't move, stay right there!" Endymion urged her to stay in her spot.

Prince Diamond simply couldn't help but be entranced by the look in Serenity's eyes. Yes, he'd seen it there before. It was that look of immeasurable affliction and anguish seen when Tuxedo Mask/Endymion was injured. He remembered it so clearly during their last battle when he had defeated Tuxedo Mask. All he could remember feeling was how much he wished the reason for that look in her eyes was concern for him and not for Tuxedo Mask. Yet despite all his efforts, that had never happened. He had never been the reason behind that sad and worrisome look in her eyes.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw a long blade moving toward him. It was too late now, he realized. He had been too distracted with Princess Serenity that he had been too careless and now he expected to feel the pain of a sword piercing through his flesh.

But oddly, he never felt it. He looked down, expecting to see a sword protruding anywhere from his body, but he was surprised when he saw no such thing. Rather, he saw long pea green hair, the hair that belonged to Emerald flowing in front of him. She stood awkwardly hunched over and before her stood a horrified Endymion, his sword not in either hand.

"Y-you...you..." Endymion Stuttered. Suddenly, Emerald fell to her knees and along with her fell Endymion's sword, clanking as it hit the ground. Blood began to drip in front of her, quickly creating a pool of red fluid.

"What's...what's the meaning of this?" Prince Diamond meant for this to be said clearly, but it came out in a whisper. "Emerald! You..." He knelt down by her side wishing to see what her face would tell him.

There she knelt, leaning forward with her palms resting on the ground quickly becoming stained with blood. She simply turned her head slightly to face him.

She smiled weakly, but genuinely as she gazed up into his eyes.

"I couldn't, couldn't let them..." She choked out. Although she was in a great deal of pain, she pushed it aside and continued to speak. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Diamond didn't know quite what to make of this. What had possessed Emerald to take such drastic actions? She actually had the nerve to take the hit of a sword that was meant for him. Did she realize that it was absurd? She had done...she had...she had done exactly what Serenity had done for Endymion. Could it be that she..?

Emerald gasped when she noticed the injury on his upper arm. "You're hurt!" She pointed out.

Diamond was completely caught off guard. Emerald was looking at him strangely. Well, no it wasn't strange at all, just unexpected. It was that look of immeasurable affliction and anguish, the same one that had been in Serenity's eyes countless times. He blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was the reason why Emerald held that look?

For a moment or two he continued to stare into those afflicted eyes half expecting it to be a mirage, but she continued to murmur on about his wound, concern and worry etched on her face. He only continued to look at her, wondering if he had ever noticed this expression on her face before. It sounded cruel, but he had never really noticed _her at all_ in the past. She had always just been someone to carry out his commands.

"I, I feel so faint." Emerald mumbled as she keeled over and fell into a puddle of her own blood.

"Emerald!" Diamond lifted her head as he frantically urged her to stay awake. "Emerald!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into his eyes.

"Emerald, why...why did you..." He could barely finish his sentence as his throat dried up.

She gave him a blissful smile despite the circumstance. "Believe it or not, I'm actually thankful for this, for what happened...otherwise I wouldn't have been able to tell you..." Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears that quickly escaped through the outer corners of her eyes. "tell you that I love you. I've always loved you. I should've told you a long time ago, but you were always in love with someone else."

Diamond simply looked down at her, his voice caught in his throat as he attempted to process her words in his mind.

In that very instant, Serena's words rang through his thoughts as clear as a bell.

_ "To risk your life for someone else, that is the greatest selfless act of all." _

She smiled up at him once more as she said, "But now you know and at least that way, I have no regrets..." Her voice trailed off as her head rolled to the side, her eyes gently closing. The rising and falling of her chest had stopped altogether and her body completely stilled.

How long he held Emerald's limp body in his arms, he didn't know. Her words stuck with him, rocking his very core. Her actions - risking, no losing her life for him shattered something inside him. He remained kneeling in the same spot for an undetermined amount of time.

"Diamond..." Someone saying his name made him jump. He slowly turned his head to face the one who spoke his name.

Princess Serenity was looking down on him as she leaned against Endymion, determined to speak and get up despite her condition. "I want to help you."

His eyes widened at her last statement. Help? But why? All he had ever done was cause her problems. He certainly didn't deserve her help after what he had put her through. "Why?"

She smiled sadly at the sight of him holding Emerald, her head hanging back. "Because I want to help her too."

Diamond's mouth opened slightly in surprise. Did that possibly mean there was hope for Emerald? "You can...do that?"

Serena nodded. "If you'll let me, I'll let both of you have a new beginning. But only if you'll let me."

He looked up at this lovely Princess that had been the object of his affection for so long yet he was blind to the fact that everything he had ever wanted to receive from Serenity was also in the woman he held in his arms. Emerald had loved him. She was concerned and worried for him. _Emerald had risked her life for him. _Wasn't that the strongest proof that you cared for someone?

His mouth set in a tight line and his facial expression determined, he looked up at Serenity and said, "I accept your help."

She looked relieved as she smiled and from her heart, she called forth a blindingly bright shining crystal.

Diamond squinted in its bright light. _That must be the Imperium Silver Crystal!_ How ironic that the crystal he had fought against more than once would be the one that would save him!

Serena called forth the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, asking it to grant her heart's wish for Diamond and Emerald to have a start a new beginning. She suddenly felt two hands grasp her shoulders and from those hands, power emanated into her being. Could it be? Endymion was sharing his power with her?

"Please let me help Serena. I won't let you use all your energy!" He said as he focused on giving Serena his power.

She gratefully accepted and with their powers combined, a beam of pure white light shot towards Diamond and Emerald, enveloping them both.

The next instant, the white light faded and the spot in which Diamond and Emerald were just a moment ago appeared to be empty.

Their new beginning had started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this spot is where you rode off on your motorcycle with Lizzy!" Serena eyed Darien with narrowed eyes as she stopped in front of the street. "You do remember, don't you Darien?"

He quickly glanced at her before nodding and returning his gaze to the concrete.

She tapped her finger against her cheek as she tried to feign a look of being in deep thought. "What was it you said here Darien? Come on, you couldn't have forgotten."

Darien shoved his hands into his pockets and traced a crack on the sidewalk with the tip of his shoe. "That, that, that was...a while ago...I don't remember." He murmured.

Serena cocked her head to the side. "I'll help you remember then. Lizzie asked 'Who is she Darien?' and you said..." She let her voice trail off as she awaited Darien to finish her sentence.

He simply continued to trace the same crack on the sidewalk with his shoe, turning away so that he partly hid his face from her.

Serena placed her hands on her hips. Was he pretending not to hear?

"You said 'Just some girl I know.'" She tried her best to say it exactly the same cold hearted way he had said it. She stifled a giggle when she saw him grimace at his old words. She was having so much fun making him feel guilty.

They had just come from his apartment where Serena had re-enacted their break up near his front door and she event went so far as to point out the telephone booth in which she broke down and cried. He could barely look at her in the eye right now without feeling deeply guilty and looking down at his feet. Maybe she was cruel, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

He stood facing away from her, still looking at the ground although there was nothing of particular interest that caught his attention down there. "I'm sorry for hurting you Serena." He had said sorry many times today, but being reminded of every single hurtful thing he had said and done to her was making sorry seem like an insufficient word for describing how he felt. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you still want to be with me."

He suddenly felt two dainty arms wrap around him from behind as Serena's cheek rested on his back. "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you. You did what you thought was best. You thought you were protecting me. I just wanted you to see how hurt I was so that you never do that again." She hugged him even tighter and said, "Promise me you'll never break up with me because you want to protect me without consulting me first!"

He freed himself from her grasp so he could turn around and squeeze her in his arms. He didn't let go of her, but simply looked down at her as he stared into her glittering eyes. "How about I promise never to break up with you, period? I don't want to go through that again."

Serena feigned a look of deep thought. "Hmmm." A smile burst out onto her face. "I think that just might work."

Darien smiled back at her as he beamed with happiness. "I'm sorry again Serena. I'm so sorry. I'm really sor--"

She didn't let him finish as she threw her arms around his neck, and brought herself up on her toes to shut him up with her lips.

When they broke apart, she said, "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forg--"

This time, Darien was the one to shut her up as he pulled her in tight for another kiss.

It went on like that for quite a while afterwards. He apologizing and she forgiving him with her lips and afterwards, she forgiving him and he apologizing with his lips.

It went on like that for quite a _long_ while afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------

**Final A/N: **To be honest with you, I have started many stories, but I have rarely finished them so this story is a special one. A big factor that contributed to the completion of this story was **YOU**! (faithful readers and reviewers). You have my utmost gratitude. When I began this story, I really only intended it to be about 7 chapters. Who knew it would turn out to be 19? I didn't! I think I've grown better as a writer throughout this story and I definitely think it's helped me out with writing papers at school! My vocabulary has expanded. Anyway, I do plan on continuing to write more stories. I don't know when that will be, but I would absolutely love to!

I'm happy, but a little sad that this story ended. I feel like I accomplished something by finish, but at the same time,...it's over! Once again, I'm so grateful to all of you who read this story! I wish all of you writers the best in creating beautiful works!

If you review/ask me a question, I will try to PM you so please don't hesitate to review even after this story has ended. If you're an anonymous reviewer and would like a reply from me, leave your email.

sailormoonforever: Aw, you think I'm clever? hehe, you're pretty clever yourself with the stories you've got there! I wish you all the best in completing your story as well.

NeoQueen Serena: I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but hey at least there's no cliffy here! Wouldn't it suck if I did leave a cliffhanger and told you all that this story is actually 2 parts and that you would have to wait for the sequel? Lol, but no, I understand where you're coming from! I read this really awesome story that was around 30 chapters long and it was apparently "complete". I read it all the way to the end only to find out that the story is in fact 2 parts and that the author is out of the country and won't be back until next year. You can imagine how I felt at that point.

ldsprincess:There you go, you got the answer in this chapter! I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger last time. Let me know what you thought of the ending.

Hannah42992:Thanks so much for loving the story! I wonder if you loved the ending? You had a lot of questions and I think they were all answered here.

storycrazy22:You got your wish! He didn't die. Thanks for thinking it was awesome. That makes me happy.

SerenityDeath:Sorry for the cliffhanger! And you got your wish, I updated sooner than I usually do. It wasn't supposed to be until Friday that I finish writing this, but school was canceled today because of the snow so I had time to write!

Tori Kay: Thanks for your continued/consistent reviewing! I wonder what you thought of the ending. I'd love to hear from you.

Emerald124:I love it when Endymion appears to! I think he looks so good in his Prince Armor! (drools) And thanks, I did enjoy my sushi! I enjoyed it very much! I am currently in my third year of nursing. It's a 4 year course so I have to get through this year and next year. I wish you all the best in your schooling! Work hard and don't give up. Thanks for loving the story!

empty-spaces: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I wonder if you liked the ending. It'd be nice to hear from you again!

bunnykim89:Thanks! I'm glad that you took the time to review!

raven-the-dark-princess: Ooh, you're a smart cookie for knowing that 4 of the 5 Serenas were the scouts! That's an intuitive thought, that Jupiter wasn't really Jupiter. To be honest, I didn't really think of that, but maybe I could've done more with it.

Unknown reader: If anything, I should be the one thanking you for your faithful reading and reviewing! No need to thank me for the chapter. Don't say you're not a good reader! Everyone notices different things about the stories they read because they are different people and have had different experiences in their lives so they notice some things in the story more than other things. You're smart for noticing that Diamond would never look at Emerald the way he did last chapter, but hopefully this chapter was believable and the readers were able to accept what happened with Diamond and Emerald. Some people wanted Diamond to die, but instead it turned out like this. I'm also sad that this story has ended. It was fun to write and I improved my creative imagination with it. Your phrase is right, all good things must come to an end. You have been such a kind reviewer and I don't want to play favorites, but your reviews have always meant a lot to me and I always look forward to reading them. Out of all the reviews, yours stand out the most because they are so heartfelt and honest. Merci beaucoup x 100000000!!!!!

MoonPrincessMagic:Alas, it is the last chapter. I am saddened as well, but I suppose this story has to end sooner or later. I would rather the readers be sad that it ended than be frustrated that it never ended! Heheh. Thanks so much for reading, I'd like to know what you thought of the ending.

grapesandoats: Thanks for loving the chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter/ending. I can't believe it's done...


End file.
